


Me to the Universe

by Sunflowerwx



Series: 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerwx/pseuds/Sunflowerwx
Summary: ❛𝘔𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦,❜ 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘡𝘩𝘢𝘰 𝘠𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘈 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘓𝘪𝘶 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦.𝘈 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘡𝘩𝘢𝘰 𝘠𝘪 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘱'𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘓𝘪𝘶 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘨....Do not copy, repost, translate or distribute my work in any way or form.
Series: 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Me to the Universe

𝓉𝑜𝓈𝒾𝓈𝒾𝓎 𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎 ✧ 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒰𝓃𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑒

𝓁𝒾𝓊 𝒽𝑜𝓃𝑔 _&_ 𝓏𝒽𝒶𝑜 𝓎𝒾

_21+ Warnings: noncon & dubcon sexual activities, violence, mentions of drugs, abuse, & murder/illegal activities, etc_

***

Fall is ending. A chaotic day concludes. After a long private flight with Mr. Wang, Liu Hong is finally freed from work — well not entirely yet. Currently, he's at a jet landing place, sitting on one of the waiting seats, a few seats away from Mr. Wang—the effortlessly grim Bossman who is in charge of W Corp and various Wang-affiliated grey businesses. The driver carrying the duty of picking him up hasn't arrived yet.

Liu Hong, a tall good-looking man, whose face leans toward the sweet side since he's generous with smiles, sits silently by his Boss' side. This is the usual when he goes on long business trips with Mr. Wang. He takes a glance and notices his Boss is checking through the mobile device in his hand, checking as if he's hoping someone has texted him.

It's been over a year since Mr. Xiao has disappeared, yet Mr. Wang still checks his phone like he usually would when Mr. Xiao was still here. And — Liu Hong knows Mr. Wang is checking for Mr. Xiao because he's checking his personal cellphone, not his workphone. _Sighs_. This must be the catastrophe of love. Not even the great Mr. Wang can conquer it. Maybe this is why there's a saying that _love conquers all_. Mr. Wang got conquered.

The way Liu Hong sees it — one shouldn't dive into the unknown. Mr. Wang should have been more careful. Careful with his heart all his life but due to a moment of weakness, he looks like he'll bear a lifetime pain. Love, totally not worth it.

Talking about the heart, a little cord in Liu Hong's heart goes soft when he realizes that his Boss is going home to nobody. Although Madam Zhou has moved back home permanently, Mr. Wang doesn't go to the Wang Mansion. He only stays with his lone self at his condo.

"Assistant Liu," Wang Yibo says out of the blue.

"Yes, Mr. Wang."

"Do you know any good places to craft rings?"

"Rings?"

"Wedding rings."

"Not at the top of my head. I will have a report sent to you."

Just like that, everything in the world is dead to lifeless man again.

"What are the rings for?" Liu Hong can't stop himself from asking, out of curiosity and concern. "It narrows down the craft-shops," he adds.

"Wedding rings. For marriage. For someone I love," the grim person turns his head to look at Assistant Liu, "Any more questions?"

"..." Liu Hong smiles, simply takes his gaze away.

_Gosh, the way Mr. Wang asked that ... Liu Hong begins questioning if he really should recommend his Boss some therapy. Why is Mr. Wang getting wedding rings? Marriage? The one he loves? — Mr. Xiao. But Mr. Xiao isn't here anymore so why is Mr. Wang doing this? Is he deranging?_

Sighs. These past few months has been rougher than usual, probably because of the first anniversary of Mr. Xiao's disappearance had recently passed. One small mistake and the aloof man lashes out like W Corp is going bankrupt. But at the very least, Mr. Wang is still able to work. At the very least, he looks like his normal self when he's drenched with work.

***

Three hours later and Liu Hong finds himself standing in front of Liu Zhi's house while his hand searches for the extra key he has in his workbag. Mr. Wang went on his way once one of the guards picked him up. That officially ended the duties of the great Assistant of W Corp.

Once Liu Hong found the key, he unlocks the front door. The lights are off as they should be. Zhi-ge, Zhilan-jie, and the little niece WenWen should already be asleep. Thus, the tall figure doesn't bother putting the light on, he moves smoothly through the darkness as he knows this house like back of his hand. He saunters to the staircase by the wall and walks up; does a left turn, heading to the guest room he claimed as his during the occasions he stayed overnight here.

It's currently half passed 3 AM, and it isn't the kind of mood for a shower. The darkness of the room also makes the hardworking man more tired. Liu Hong drops his workbag on the desk by the bed. He takes off his long trench coat, placing it on top of the workbag. He then lies down on the bed. Just as his eyes are about to close, he senses another presence on the bed. His instincts kick in. He rolls over and hovers over the body on the bed.

The sudden movement awakens the person on the bed. A pair of dreary eyes open to a strange man staring down; even amidst the darkness he can sense danger. Afraid, the smaller person immediately tries to push off the person on top of him, but it is to no avail when that person is much stronger.

"Don't hurt me!" the small person blurts when a hand grabbed his face, then it squeezes.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!"

Just then, the light turns on. Liu Hong now stares down into a pair of enlarged eyes, eyes that carry immense fright.

A blaring voice immediately reprehends, "Liu Hong, get off him! What the hell are you doing?!"

The person on the bed swings his attention to the person at the door. Upon seeing Liu Zhi, the slender man removes himself from the bed.

He manages to ask calmly although his face has tensed up, "I should be asking what the hell is going on? Why is a random stranger here?"

His intense gaze then leaves his brother, heading back to the small person on the bed who now has crawled up to sit, sitting with the blanket covering his body. The timid person can't even look up.

***

Currently in the living room, there are Liu Zhi, Liu Hong, and a young person. Thankfully, Liu Zhi heard noises from the staircase earlier and came out to check. He figured it's either Liu Xie or Liu Hong. But it's unlikely to be Liu Xie when he was here just yesterday.

Lightheartedly, but in a firm voice, Liu Zhi introduces, "He's Zhao Yi. Young Master said to take care of him."

The eldest man then looks at the young person, "Ah-Yi, this is Liu Hong, my other younger brother. He's also one of Mr. Wang's assistants."

The young person nods to acknowledge those words, all the while his gaze remains on the floor.

"How come Mr. Wang didn't tell me? I was with him 3 hours ago," Liu Hong questions.

"Who are you that he has to report to you?" Liu Zhi replies. "Anyway, it's good that you're here. Saved me a phone call. You can take care of him. Help find a school for him. Go to the orphanage and officially—"

"Wait, what?" Liu Hong then shakes his head, "Nope, I barely have time for myself."

Liu Zhi reasons, "I have to take care of everything at the Headquarter. I have a pregnant wife and a kid, what do you have?"

"What about Liu Xie?"

"You're more reliable than Liu Xie."

"But I'm also busier. Mr. Wang never mentioned this to me. It's clear it's not my area of expertise and it's not my responsibility."

"It's fine," the little voice of the small person finally says something. "I can take care of myself."

Hearing that, Liu Zhi's jaw tenses up and his eyes immediately scold his younger brother. "If you refuse, we'll go talk with Young Master. You're so busy, maybe he will give you less work."

Liu Hong continues Liu Zhi's sentence in his head, ... _or Mr. Wang will give him no work at all, especially if Zhi-ge asks._ He glances at the small person who still sits there timidly. Outrageously timidly.

Before Zhao Yi hears more words, he shouldn't hear, Liu Zhi remarks, "Ah-Yi, if you're tired, go back to sleep."

Zhao Yi slowly glances at elder man, "Thank you, Uncle Liu." He stands up and walks up the stairs so silently, as if he's afraid to make any sound, as if any sound he makes will bother the universe.

Liu Zhi looks at Liu Hong and states, "Young Master meant it when he said to take care of Ah-Yi. He personally checks up on him once in a while — I have a lot on my hands already, can't you just take care of him for me? — You're on your own and Ah-Yi isn't a lot of work. He can take care of himself for the most part. You only need to provide him the basics."

However, Liu Hong still doesn't look convinced. Liu Zhi adds, "I'll take guardianship of the kid, you just take care of him."

"Who is this kid? Why do we have to take care of him?"

"An orphan."

Liu Hong waits for more words but that is it.

"So ... we're taking care of a kid who we don't know anything about?"

"What more do you need to know? Take care is take care."

Liu Hong rubs his head before a yawn takes over, "Ge, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired."

"Try taking care of someone. It's about time you change your behavior and grow up."

"Grow up?" Liu Hong scoffs cheerfully. "I'm grown enough — content with what I have and don't have too — let's continue tomorrow — oh since the kid is taking my room, I'll take Liu Xie's room — good night ge." By the time he finishes his series of phrases, he's at the top of the staircase.

Liu Zhi gazes up with a heavy heart, shaking his head. Liu Xie is bad but Liu Hong isn't any better; one doesn't listen outright, the other one appears like he's listening but that's only appearance.

***

In the morning ...

By the time Liu Hong wakes up, it's already afternoon. After a quick shower, he comes out of Liu Xie's room, wearing Liu Xie's clothes. He descends down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for some quick snacks. When he passes the living room, Liu Zhi calls out to him.

"Liu Hong, come here."

"Let me grab something first." He walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge and steals one of the apples in there. Looking out the window, there's his little niece digging dirt while his sister-in-law organizes the garden.

Liu Hong walks into the living room, to his brother who is at the table by the corner of the room. He pulls a chair and settles down.

"What do you want to say? — I'm heading back to my condo soon. I don't have much time."

"It's weekend, why are you busy?" Liu Zhi asks.

In smiles, Liu Hong asks again, "What do you want to say?"

Seeing the subtle defiance, Liu Zhi sighs, "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"The kid? — I thought about it. If you want me to take care of him then sure. I've sheltered dogs, cats, infants and elders, a kid that age won't be any worse." He bites into the apple. "But how long do I have to take care of him?"

"However long Young Master sees fit. Here, a brief file on Zhao Yi's case." Liu Zhi hands him a thin binder. He then calls upon another person nearby, "Ah-Yi!"

"Y-Yes, Uncle Liu," Zhao Yi slowly, timidly turns his head from the TV.

It is just now that Liu Hong notices the small person has been sitting at the sofa, watching television all along.

"Come here," Liu Zhi tells Zhao Yi.

The young person turns off the TV, stands up from his seat and walks to where the two grownups are. Without hesitation, he chooses the farthest chair possible from both persons on the the table.

"Are you fine with my younger brother taking care of you instead of me?" Liu Zhi kindly starts.

"Umm ..." Zhao Yi contemplates. _Can he say no?_ He's been here for two weeks and is slowly trying to adjust, he doesn't want to move again. Just when he thinks this might be a good place ... _Why is it like he's being passed around?_ Plus, he likes Aunty Liu. She's a warm-hearted person. But it's not like he have a choice. Maybe he shouldn't be picky. But he also doesn't like the feeling of depending on strangers, and it also sounds like the people Mr. Wang told to take care of him doesn't want to do so.

"What do you say?" Liu Zhi asks for the opinion of the young person one more time.

"Nnn, when can I see Mr. Wang again? I would like to speak to him."

"Why?" Liu Zhi questions. "What do you want to speak to him about?"

"It's okay if he sends me back to the orphanage. I don't want to bother you all ..." Zhao Yi squeezes his hands tight together under the table. Physically, he appears calm but inside even just expressing his thoughts is hard and nerve-wracking to do, especially in front of these people who are as close as strangers.

Liu Hong turns to look at the young person. He remarks, "Mr. Wang already took you under his wings, he won't go back on it no matter what you say." He then looks at his watch. "Ge, I have to hurry back to my condo. Hey kid, go grab your stuff and let's go."

Disregarding of what anyone else has to say, the great Assistant rises up and walks up the stairs to Liu Xie's room.

Meanwhile, Liu Zhi stares at the quiet child on the table. Apologetically, he utters, "I'm sorry I'm not able to keep you here."

If convenient, Liu Zhi wouldn't mind keeping Zhao Yi here. But the issue is — he barely has time to take care of his own daughter. His daughter is one and his wife is currently pregnant. He's busy enough, but his wife is busier. Although Zhao Yi does help with babysitting Liu Wen, having a teenager here means his wife will eventually have to take care of him, whether with school, necessities, or any other things. Plus, Liu Zhi isn't able to explain to his wife of why they have to take care of Zhao Yi.

On top of that, he doesn't have a consistent working schedule; he isn't able to make plans and stick to them. Liu Hong on the other hand has a more consistent schedule. He spends most of his time at W Corp, he doesn't travel much, and he only has himself to take care of.

"This is my number." He hands a card to Zhao Yi. "If you don't like living with my brother then give me call. I will find another place for you."

 _Another place?_ Zhao Yi doesn't like those two words— no it's not _doesn't like_ , he despises those two words.

"Mnn ..." he nods politely.

After a while, Liu Hong comes back down with his workbag in his hand, wearing the same clothes he had on when he arrived last night.

Both Liu Zhi and Zhao Yi are sitting quietly on the sofa.

"You're good to go?" Liu Hong utters, glancing at the young person.

"Mnn." The small person stands up, holding a plastic bag, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Liu Hong scans and concludes that what's in the bag is probably all that the kid has. _But Zhi-ge is too thoughtless. Why didn't he give the kid a better bag?_ Liu Hong walks to the door and gets ready to leave. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi looks at Liu Zhi and expresses his gratitude with the simple words of "Thank you, Uncle Liu."

***

A silent car ride comes to an end once a white car parks nicely in the underground parking of a condominium located in the heart of the city.

Without words, the older person opens the door and steps out. The younger person follows, and he keeps following through the large golden decorated lobby, to the empty and quiet elevator, then to a door. He stands quietly as the older person unlocks the door. He questions why he has to be here again. But if he can trust Mr. Wang, he should be able to trust his people.

The door is unlocked after a code is pressed. Liu Hong walks in and holds the door for the young person whose head is cowered down.

Zhao Yi keeps his gaze on the floor. After three steps into the room, the door is closed, a ball of white fur is at his feet, walking around the unfamiliar presence. Naturally his eyes widen in delight, Zhao Yi hunkers down to the floor. He examines before petting the little cat. The friendly cat continues to let itself be pet by a meek stranger.

Meanwhile, Liu Hong has went into his bedroom and changed into a casual set of clothes before coming out. He heads to a separate shelf by a bookshelf in the living room. Off the shelf, he grabs a fresh bag of cat food and pour a good amount into the bowl on the floor. He has to hurry back for this task. Before leaving for the trip, he calculated enough food for the little pet, knowing the appropriate time he should be back to refill the feeding machine.

The lean, well-built man glances at the scene by the door. Although the young person is afraid of him, at least he's not afraid of a cat.

"Jiaozi, ZiZi, mealtime."

The cat recognizes her owner and trails to where she's called to. She passes her yellow cave bed, heading to the recently filled bowl.

"Hey kid, come here."

Zhao Yi stands up from the floor and ambles in light steps to the sofa where the older person is. He sits down quietly. Naturally, he curls his legs up and hugs them.

Liu Hong stares at Zhao Yi and evaluates: _what's special about this kid that Mr. Wang is offering a helping hand?_ It's odd for Mr. Wang to do such thing. There are orphans and homeless kids across the world, why this kid? Has Mr. Wang's heart softened along with time? Not likely — The last time Mr. Wang went out of character is because of Mr. Xiao. This kid resembles Mr. Xiao? Not one bit. There's nothing special about the kid, except ...

"You're exactly like a stray cat."

_Maybe Mr. Wang likes stray cats and pities them._

"I'm a person, not an animal," mutters Zhao Yi without looking up.

"I mean you're like a cat in a cute way. Of course, I know you're a person. Anyway, seems like you might have to stay here for a while — so just make yourself feel at home."

But just because someone said to make a place a home, it doesn't easily turn a place into a home.

"How ... how should I address you?" the young person asks, stealing a quick glance at the older person.

"How old are you?" Liu Hong asks in return.

"Fourteen."

"A perfect nine below me — You addressed Zhi-ge as uncle, the same works for me."

Zhao Yi, "..."

"You don't like it? — Hong-ge works too."

Zhao Yi, "..."

"You still don't like it? — Then call me Assistant Liu."

"Mnn," nods the kid.

Liu Hong pulls out his phone and shows his number. "This is my number. Save it so that when I'm not around, you can call me."

Zhao Yi stares with his lips pressed together in a straight line, "..."

"What is it?" Liu Hong asks.

"I ... don't have a phone," the small person says.

"Then I'll get you one."

"There's no need to. I won't be able to pay you back."

"I'm rich, you don't need to pay me back."

"Still ..."

"Think of it as payment then. Since you'll be here, instead of paying other people to come in and accompany Jiaozi when I'm gone, I'll pay you. That fat fur gets sick when she doesn't eat on time — she has a strict schedule. I'll pay you to feed her," he looks at the young person, "Fair enough?"

"Mnn."

He adds, "What's your favorite color?"

"... Orange — Why?"

"I'm ordering an orange phone case for you. It'll arrive with your phone tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be home tomorrow, but if I'm not then open the door to receive your package — and remember to feed my cat. I'll make a schedule and post it on the fridge for you."

Zhao Yi nods.

"That room over there." Liu Hong points to a door to the right. "You can have it. Do whatever you want. Decorate it if you will. I won't go in there without your permission."

Liu Hong then points to a door that is the left of the living room where they are in now. "That's my room. You can go in there. I don't mind. Sometimes Jiaozi likes to hide in there, if you can't find her out here, then she's in there. Force her out of there and make her eat, if you have to."

Zhao Yi nods again — and then his entire body freezes up because the older person grabbed his bangs and combed it up.

With his hand holding up the bangs covering the face of the young person, Liu Hong examines the surprised face. "Why do you keep hiding your face? It's not like you're ugly."

Zhao Yi stares with quivering, astounded eyes.

After gaining a clear look of the young person's face, Liu Hong let go. "When an elder speak to you have to make eye contact with them or you'll come off as rude. You don't have to stare at them but at least make a few eye contacts. I don't know how you grow up or where you've been but while you're here you need to have manners. I don't like ill-mannered people."

He then points to a door down the hall. "Your room doesn't have a bathroom, so use that one. Clean up after yourself."

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods.

"What did I just say?"

The young one then tries to make eye contact, muttering, "Sorry."

"What's with you and Mr. Wang?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is he helping you? Why did you accept help from Mr. Wang?"

This feeling of being scrutinized up and down, the young Zhao Yi finds it unpleasant. In any case, he answers honestly, "Mr. Wang helps me now, in the future, I will repay by working for him."

"You didn't answer why," the older person emphasizes on the last word.

"I-I don't know why."

Liu Hong stares and examines. _Lies, undetected._ But if Mr. Wang wants this kid to work for him in the future, then he has terrible sense. There's nothing about this kid that would make the cut. In Liu Hong's eyes, even his younger brother Liu Xie barely makes the cut, which is why Liu Xie should stick to staying behind the screens.

"Since we're at it — let's get everything done today. Based on what Zhi-ge said, you're not currently enrolled in school. So, what kind of school do you want to attend?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll choose for you. Are you okay with that?"

"Mnn."

"Here." Liu Hong hands a laptop to the kid. "Type your information here. Just put in as much as you know, I'll fill out the rest after I obtained the rest of your files."

Zhao Yi stares bizarrely at the laptop screen in front of him. He then begins to poke slowly at the keyboard with his two forefingers. Poke, ... poke ... and then poke ... another poke ... endless pokes.

Too painful to watch.

"Is it easier if you write it out with a pen?" utters the onlooker.

"Mnn." Zhao Yi steals a quick glance off the older man.

Liu Hong traverses across the room and returns with a few sheets of blank pieces of paper. After the young person filled out as much as he knows about himself, Liu Hong brings the pieces of papers and the laptop into his room. He strolls back out to the living room.

Looking at his watch, he decides, "It's not late yet, let's go buy clothes for you."

"It's not necessary—"

"I'm busy. If I don't take you today, I don't know when I'll be able to, so don't waste my time." He starts walking towards the door. "I think you'll need a laptop too — Hurry."

Zhao Yi watches as the older man puts on his shoes by the door. It's not like Zhao Yi doesn't have clothes. Uncle and Aunty Liu did buy him clothes when he lived with them but it's not truly his, therefore bringing those with him here is a bit weird.

At first glance, Assistant Liu seems carefree and lenient but each sentence he uttered is to how he wants things as. It hasn't been a day and Zhao Yi already miss Uncle Liu's house.   
  


.  
  


.  
  


1.12.2021🖤🌻v.rhke

I wish everyone a warm enjoyable start of a new year~~!!

This may sound crazy but when I was writing TOSISIY, the idea of Zhao Yi originally came from the story where WYB found a stray cat and he took it in. I found it so cute of him. 💚

**note: Ch1-8 moved here to be its own story from TOSISIY. I just learned how to make a series 😅--2/12/21**

1 comment = 1000 encouragements!  
A little star ⭐️ means a lot!

 ** _Please do show lots of love._**  
**_Thank you._** 🖤💕💚❤️🌸⭐️🌟🥰

***

This book is published only on Wattpad and AO3 under my pseudonym **_Sunflowerwx_** _._

Copyright © 2021 Sunflowerwx.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this e-publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods.

Any references to historical events, real people, or real places are used fictitiously. Names, characters, and places are products of the author's imagination.


	2. Me to the Universe

The shopping spree ended fast with an awkward meal at the mall. While Zhao Yi couldn't make a decision on what outfits he likes, the older person decides within seconds. He spent ten minutes smelling each shampoo because they smell good, and because they all smell good, he can't decide on one. He ended up choosing what Assistant Liu thought is best. They came back in a silent car ride, but the car was filled with clothes, necessities, school supplies, and many other things.

Two of the lobby guards helped carry the stuff up with them to the room. After thanking the guards, the young Zhao Yi disappeared with the stuff into his new room. He navigated around the room. A small desk by the wall, an empty bookshelf, an empty dresser. The room is fairly empty except the nicely covered bed. On the floor by the door are his stuff. Zhao Yi spent the rest of the day in the room, organizing his stuff. 

***

Around evening ...

_Knock-knock!_

"Come eat, don't just stay in there," says the voice outside the room.

Zhao Yi walks to the door and opens. There's no one. He comes out, poking his head around before finding Assistant Liu sitting at the small dining table in the kitchen area.

He ambles in light steps to the table and sits down in the opposite seat. There's a small box of delivery food in front of him. The dinner begins silently. Zhao Yi eats diligently without looking at the person in front of him. The dinner also concludes silently.

"Thank you for the food," he stands, bows respectfully before turning away, heading back to his room.

"Little Zhao."

Zhao Yi stops his steps and turns back to look at the owner of that gentle voice. "Me?" His eyes are rounder, prettier due to surprise from the weird addressment.

"Breathe."

The young person stares confusedly, "...?"

Liu Hong gives a kind smile, "Breathe and relax your shoulders."

Zhao Yi gives another bow, "... Thank you." The small person then awkwardly turns and heads back into his room.

***

Morning of the next day ...

When the young Zhao Yi comes out of his room, the owner of the place has already left. There’re leftovers from yesterday's dinner. He eats that as lunch.

He finds a bulk of money on the kitchen counter. He didn't have to count it to know that it's a lot. On top of it is a note that reads: _Payment for taking care of Jiaozi this month._

 _So where is Jiaozi?_ Energetically, as if he’s on a mission, the small person searches up, down, and then around for the ball of fur. He finds her under the dining table. She's probably wanting her meal now. But before anything else, he should look at the schedule on the fridge. On the schedule is also the door passcode of the condo unit.

4:00 PM

There's buzzing at the door and it shocks the young Zhao Yi for a split second. It's unlikely to be Assistant Liu. This is his condo; he knows the passcode. Just then Zhao Yi remembers that he has a package.

With courage, he walks to the door and looks through the peephole. It's one of the condo's security guards from yesterday. Feeling relieved, he opens the door.

"Mr. Liu's package arrived. He told us to bring it up to you once it's here," says the middle-aged man.

Zhao Yi accepts the small box. "Thank you."

8:00 PM

The young Zhao Yi is currently crouching down watching Jiaozi eats. His stomach growls again; he has lost count of how many times it growled. _Why isn't Assistant Liu home yet?_ Zhao Yi is hungry but there's nothing to eat in the fridge; he ate all of the leftovers already. He doesn't know how to cook. There's no ramen or any junk food that can savor his hunger.

At the peak of hunger, he decides to take a chance and go out to buy some food. After all, Assistant Liu did leave him money. He remembers that there is a convenient store roughly a block or two away; if he remembers correctly, Assistant Liu drove pass it yesterday. Zhao Yi decides to go get food; thus, he walks into his room and grabs a black hoodie. He says _bye-bye_ to the ball of fur before leaving.

***

Meanwhile, Liu Hong is enjoying himself at a bar counter of his regular pub, dark but colorful with flashing lights.

"So, how was your trip?" asks Ren Tangfei, a bartender and an ex-cop.

"The usual, nothing exciting."

"You want something exciting, check downstairs," Ren Tangfei winks charmingly after his words.

"Too hardcore, not in the mood — how's everything?"

"Downstairs, smooth. Participants are doing their fair share. The bidding prices kept climbing. Products are satisfying. You and Mr. Wang should be happy at the end of this quarter."

"I would be happy. Mr. Wang, that's a different story."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't he at least visit for connections ..." Ren Tangfei's words disappear into the background.

Liu Hong looks at his watch and notices that it has passed Jiaozi's mealtime. Then he remembers that there's someone at home who should be accompanying Jiaozi. He figures he should call to check, but did the kid receive the phone yet? Right, he doesn't know the number too. He looks outside and sees that it's pouring. Since it's raining, let's go home early today.

"I'm leaving."

"Already?" Ren Tangfei asks as the great Assistant walks out of the place. "Your drink! Finish it first!"

***

It takes Liu Hong roughly an hour and a half to arrive at his condo due to traffic and the rain. Swerving in, he parks neatly in the basement parking lot. As usual, he takes the elevator up to his room and as usual, he enters — the first entity to welcome him home is the puffy Jiaozi.

"Did you eat yet?" He pets the round one a few times and then walks over to see that there are remnants in Jiaozi's bowl, which means the young person has poured it for Jiaozi. _Then where's the kid?_ He glances around and sees the phone he ordered yesterday on the kitchen table. The case is a design of an orange cat. He goes to it and picks it up. To get the number, he uses it to call his own number before walking to the door of the young person's door.

He knocks and calls, "Zhao Yi. Zhao Yi, are you in there? — Kid! — I'm entering!"

Liu Hong opens the door and sees a completely changed room. It was so empty before that he doesn't recognize it with the changes done by the young person. Despite how gloomy Zhao Yi appears, he decorated the room brightly. There are yellow-cut-out-stars taped at the top of the walls. The ceiling is like a galaxy of its own.

 _But Zhao Yi isn't in here. Then, where is he? This isn't good._ _The kid wouldn't run away would he?_ Hurriedly, Liu Hong checks throughout all of the rooms in his condo, but the young person is nowhere to be found. Out of concern, he takes the elevator down to the lobby.

He goes to one of the guards and questions, "Do you happen to see the kid that was with me yesterday?"

"I didn't. Let me ask Du Yuan." The guard walks over to his fellow colleague and they walk back together to Mr. Liu.

"I saw the kid a few hours ago. I asked and he said he's going to go get something at the S convenience store."

"He hasn't been back since?" Liu Hong inquires with a stern expression.

"I haven't seen him since then," replies the guard.

Urgently, Liu Hong walks to the glass door, grabs one of the umbrellas out of the umbrella bins and runs out. He scans around the street as his long legs stride to the convenience store. Once he arrives there, he navigates around the store, but Zhao Yi isn't in there. He asks, but the cashier firmly states he hasn't seen anyone with the description given.

Hearing that, Liu Hong hurries out of the convenience store and dashes back to his condo, but he couldn't spot the young person anywhere. However, if Zhao Yi is traveling on foot, he wouldn't be far from here. Liu Hong decides to search around the block, and he is correct with his decision.

A small body is drenched in the rain, sitting in the corner of a road, hugging his knees. His existence is like an insignificant little dot in this huge universe. Under the dark, pouring sky, busy cars rush to their destination. Who would want to stop or has anything to do with a worthless kid?

Liu Hong stops his steps once he spots the small person thirty feet away.

"Zhao Yi!" he yells against the loud rain.

The young person glances up. _Assistant Liu_. Seeing that the good-looking man is running towards him, Zhao Yi tries his best to stand up.

Upon reaching the small person, Liu Hong scans him up and down. Immediately, he asks, "What happened to you? Where are your shoes?!"

With a sad face, the small person replies, "I ... I gave them away."

"What?!"

"A grandpa needed shoes, so I gave mine to him."

Liu Hong's face sterns in disbelief. _This kid can't even help himself, yet he unnecessarily finds trouble._ He holds the umbrella toward Zhao Yi.

"Take it," he says in a dead strict voice, and Zhao Yi must accept it.

"Let's go." With annoyance, the taller person seizes the wrist of the young person and starts to drag him, but Zhao Yi immediately shakes it off. Surprised, Liu Hong looks back and notices that tears are streaming out of the young person's eyes; the drenched rain on the pale face isn't able to mask his tears.

"What's wrong?" Liu Hong scrutinizes Zhao Yi up and down again. This time he notices blood coming out of the foot of the young person. It's hard to notice earlier since the rain quickly washes it away, now not so much with the umbrella.

"What happened to your foot?" he asks sternly, eyebrows furrowing, jaw clenching.

"I ... I stepped on glass," the timid person reveals as more teardrops roll down his cheeks. His head cowers down, afraid of what the older person’s reaction may be.

Liu Hong's face sterns even more before he turns around and hunkers down.

"Hop on,” he says.

Met with silence, he blares angrily, "Hop on!—Now!"

Frightened by the thunderous tone of voice that was louder than the rain, Zhao Yi tenses up before he carefully leans down on Liu Hong's back. Once his arm securely wraps around Assistant Liu's neck, the tall person rises up and starts walking back to the condo. Zhao Yi holds tightly to the body carrying him as well as holding the umbrella to shield them both.

Slowly and then without any brakes, his tears flow down endlessly. He was afraid he won't make it back to the condo. He was lost and afraid he'll have to wonder around without someone to rely on again. He thought he knows the way, but he didn't know at all. There were cars everywhere and all the buildings looked the same. More and more tears stream out of his eyes. His foot is hurting. It's bleeding, but it's not the reason behind his tears. In this moment, he's undoubtedly afraid but at the same time is thankful for the back he's relying on, the shoulder he's resting his head on.

Liu Hong carries the smaller body into the lobby. The guard is surprised but quickly goes to retrieve the umbrella and clicks the elevator button for the two residents.

After they got back into the room, Liu Hong places the timid person on the sofa.

"I should go change first. The sofa will be wet," Zhao Yi utters in a shaky voice.

"Sit. Let me look at your foot first."

And everything goes back to silence while Liu Hong carefully cleans and washes the wound. He looks up and notices that Zhao Yi is crying again.

"It hurts that much?" he asks with a much gentler voice than earlier. _Why is this kid so easily frightened?_

Quietly, Zhao Yi shakes his head. He's not crying because of the wound. He's not crying because of pain or fear. He's crying because of the person tending his wound. Someone is tending his wound.  
  


***  
  


After that, for three months Liu Hong would come back to the condo for dinner, and that includes taking care of a sick Zhao Yi who caught a cold from the rain. On the evenings that he can't come home, he teaches the young person over the phone to order food for himself. When he has time, he walks with Zhao Yi around the area to get him used to it.

Unlike any other days, today Zhao Yi insists on following Assistant Liu to where he usually goes, which is a pub by the border of the city — as carefree as Liu Hong is, he doesn't mind if Zhao Yi comes along.

"Sit here," the older person says as the blue light hits his handsome face. "This is my table, no one will bother you here. I'm going to drink over there. If you need anything, then come get me."

Zhao Yi nods.

Liu Hong excuses himself to the bar counter and begins chatting with Ren Tangfei, the bartender. Not before long a woman sits on the chair next to him. She offers him a cigarette and of course he doesn't reject. Sparks fly not just from the ends of cigarettes but also the gazes and words exchanged.

Meanwhile, the young Zhao Yi looks around the floor. There're lights and music, people seem to be having fun, but he can't find anything fun here. Rather, he's afraid of the eyes that are on him. People keeps staring at him. He glances at Assistant Liu who seems to have forgotten about his existence. After a while, needing to use the restroom, the young one stands up to go look for it.

***

Roughly after 15 minutes, Liu Hong feels a tug on his sleeve. His smiling gaze leaves the woman by his side to the small person pulling him. He asks, "What's up?"

"Can we leave? I want to leave," Zhao Yi utters in a small urgent voice.

"Why do you want to leave? — I don't want to leave yet."

"I'm scared. I don't like this place."

The older person now turns his whole body to face the younger person. "Why scared? What’s so scary?"

"People keep looking at me and ..."

Liu Hong disregards the cigarette in his hand into the ashtray. Attentively, he expresses, "Go on, I'm listening."

"I ... I went to the restroom. When I was in there, a man pulled me into the stall with him."

Liu Hong stands up, "Which man?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's still in the restroom. Can we leave?"

"Take me there."

"No—I don't want to go back in there." Zhao Yi's round eyes quiver in fear. His grip on Assistant Liu's sleeve tightens.

Seeing those little reactions, Liu Hong smiles warmly to ease the young person, "Maybe you misunderstood. Maybe he didn't mean to scare you. Let's go to him and talk it out." He pats Zhao Yi's head. "Don't be scared. Being with me, you don't need to be scared."

Looking at that warm smile, Zhao Yi believes and leads Assistant Liu back into the restroom through a chaotic hallway. Upon entrance, the serene person asks, "Which one is it?"

All of the men in the room turns to look upon hearing the simple question. The young Zhao Yi points to a lanky guy, currently washing his hands. Liu Hong then points to that guy, and now in a completely different tone with completely different facial expression, he states in dangerously low voice, "Everyone leave, except you."

The other men in the room notices the tension in the air and doesn't question leaving. Knowing who the owner of those words is and who he works for, having trouble with them isn't a smart choice. After all, this place is under their care.

As the other men rushes out, Liu Hong dashes to the man by the sink who has frozen up. He grabs him by the collar and throws him into one of the stalls, resulting in a shocking thud.

"Mr. Liu!—What did I do wrong?!—What is this?!—Please don't!"

Noises of kicks and punches match rhythmically with grunts of pain. It matches beautifully with the pounding music playing outside. After plenty musical notes, Liu Hong slowly back up out of the stall. He glances at the young Zhao Yi and gives him a warm comforting smile. His hand reaches toward Zhao Yi; his knuckles bloody, he gestures with his fingers, "Come here."

The frozen Zhao Yi doesn't want to, but his legs slowly step towards Assistant Liu. Wishing not to see the condition of the person in the stall, he refrains from going too close. The sounds earlier are still frightening in his ears. That angelic smile from the man directing him just doesn’t match with someone who could physically hurt anyone.

With his finger pointed at Zhao Yi, Liu Hong tilts his head to look back at the body in the stall. In a low throaty voice, he states, "This one, don't touch."

The young person stands there, tensed. His eyes stare frozen at Assistant Liu. But as if nothing happened, the taller man walks pass him to the sink. The faucet goes on. Zhao Yi turns his head and looks at the mirror. The reflected reflection of the other person is a handsome man leisurely washing his hands. Before Zhao Yi realizes he's still breathing, a damp hand pats his head again.

"Let's go home," comes a calming peaceful voice. His smile is still as serene as ever.

Zhao Yi remains frozen.

Liu Hong grabs his hand and starts walking; the young one timidly follows behind. He follows out of the restroom area through the floor and out the exit door.

Once they got into the car, Liu Hong inquires, "What did he do to you?”

Met with silence, in a gentler voice, he asks again, "Did he touch you?"

"Well ... not exactly," Zhao Yi steals glances. "He pulled me into the stall, then pushed me down. He took his pants off, I got scared and weaseled out."

Zhao Yi thought he was afraid with what that man did but it can't compare to the sounds he witnessed earlier, the grunts and whimpers of pain. The darkness of the room and the shadows on the ceiling didn’t make things better.

Liu Hong leans his head back on the seat, and looks up, sighing, "I'm dead."

Confused, Zhao Yi steals another quick glance at the other person.

"I'm dead if they know. I'll get a good punch from Liu Xie. Zhi-ge will have my arm broken. Mr. Wang ... I think he'll cut me this time — I shouldn't have brought you here." He turns to the young Zhao Yi. "Sorry, I should've taken better care of you."

"No—I ruined your night," Zhao Yi mutters. "Assistant Liu, I won't tell anyone ... Sorry."

"It's just one night, there are still other nights,” he speaks casually, and then his gaze suddenly turns stark serious. "But you will have to get use to these kinds of environments. If you want to work for Mr. Wang in the future, you have to adjust to violent surroundings. What you witnessed earlier, that is nothing."

"But ... did you have to beat him up?" Zhao Yi wonders, and he could swear on his life that he heard Assistant Liu said they would go to the man to talk.

Liu Hong stares straight into the young person's eyes, "He deserved it."

And for the first time, Zhao Yi stares back bravely, and in those eyes, he sees genuine concern. Assistant Liu is concern about him, again. Zhao Yi's small hands goes to Liu Hong's that is reddened from the frightening violence earlier. He picks the large hand up and envelops it with both of his hands.

"Hong-ge, thank you for taking care of me," his pure eyes support his utmost sincerity.

Liu Hong stares bizarrely at the young person. He then chuckles, "Little Zhao, you know how to use a gentle voice too?" And this is also the first time Zhao Yi addressed him as a ge.

The young person removes his hands from the larger hand while a shy smile appears on his face.

"Let's get you home. You really don't match with a place like this."  
  


***

_2 weeks later ..._

"Ge, where's your little cat?" Liu Xie questions the second he steps into his brother's condo.

"Jiaozi is over there, probably nesting in her own world again. She doesn't seem to care about me these days."

"I mean your other cat, the sad-looking kid."

"He's in his room."

Liu Xie then heads to the other bedroom he knows isn't his brother's bedroom. Before his hand touches the doorknob, Liu Hong's voice stops him, "Don't go in there."

Liu Xie turns his head. Confused, he asks, "Why not?"

"It's Zhao Yi's room. Don't go in without his permission. Plus, he's having a class right now."

"He doesn't attend in person?"

"Hybrid. Certain classes, he does attend in person — Why are you here again?"

"I haven't seen the kid for a while, just wanted to visit him."

Liu Xie saw Zhao Yi almost every day when the young person was still at Zhi-ge's house since he visits his niece often. After the young person moved here, he hasn't seen him since. The condo here is located at the heart of the city, there's always traffic around. He can't fathom how his brother manages to go to work on time with the traffic here. Thinking about it, Mr. Wang's condo isn't that far from here.

Back to his original intention — so what drew him here when traffic is terrible? Well, a few days ago when he had to accompany his brother along with Mr. Wang for a work event, he noticed that the kid called his brother nearly every ten to twenty minutes. He began to count how many times the kid will call within that day but after counting to 50, Liu Xie gave up.

He found it adorable at first, but he slowly begins to worry after the frequency of the calls. It's even more appalling that Liu Hong would calmly answers the calls. Personal phone calls during work time is not allowed in his brother's list of rules. Oddly, most of the calls didn't even last a minute. Among the answers Liu Xie recalled his brother replied to the kid before ending the call were:

"That's good."

"Second level of the fridge."

"Ice cream."

"Channel 42."

"Sleep then."

"Don't wait."

"Yellow."

"Good job."

Currently, Liu Xie is staring at his brother who is preoccupied with cleaning the table in front of the sofa.

Lying down on the sofa, the younger Liu asks, "Ge, you already know right? You're going to Europe with Mr. Wang next month."

 _Well yeah!_ Liu Hong looks back at Liu Xie and sneers, "Because of whom that I have to go."

"It's Mr. Wang, not me. Your communication skills are better than mine. It's the correct decision that you're going with him."

Liu Hong doesn't disagree.

"You'll be gone for three weeks. Will the kid be fine?"

"Why would he not be fine?" Liu Hong questions, his hands are still busy with the trash on the table.

"I don't know. The kid seems attached to you."

 _Attached?_ — Liu Hong pauses then looks at Liu Xie, "It seems like that?"

Liu Xie nods, and at the same time the door to the right opens. The small person steps out but suddenly halts when he notices a guest in the condo.

It's been a while since he last seen the other man. Zhao Yi stares at Liu Xie and then after an awkward pause, he greets, "Xie-ge."

He remembers to call Liu Xie as such, well Xie-ge didn't give him any other choice; the man firmly said he doesn't like being called _Assistant Liu_ outside of working time, it makes him feel like Mr. Wang is haunting him around.

Meanwhile, Liu Hong grabs the trash he collected off the table and walks into the kitchen.

"Hi, how have you been?" Liu Xie asks with a proper smile.

"I'm good," replies a small voice from Zhao Yi.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you. Did you got taller too?"

"I'm not sure." Zhao Yi remains awkwardly by the door. Liu Xie is sitting at the sofa meanwhile Liu Hong is in the kitchen. Without a doubt, the small person walks to the person in the kitchen.

Looking at the reliable back of the preoccupied person, Zhao Yi asks, "Hong-ge, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing the dishes. Go play over there with Liu Xie. I'll be done soon."

Zhao Yi walks closer to the taller person and stands by his side. His hand clutches on the other person's shirt while he says, "I want to help you do the dishes."

A little chuckle erupts in Liu Hong's throat. "You met Liu Xie before. Why are you still shy?"

"I'm not shy," Zhao Yi replies; just awkward, extremely awkward too.

"You're clearly shy."

"I'm not," Zhao Yi pulls at Liu Hong's shirt in protest.

"Hey, hey, stop pulling my shirt. How many of my shirts have you ruined already?"

"... It's only four. If you want, I'll iron them for you."

"It's not _only_ , it's _already_ four. Go, go stay in the living room."

"Let me do the dishes. You can go stay with Xie-ge."

Liu Hong sighs, "Here, you rinse I'll wash."

Zhao Yi instantly smiles, "Mnn. Thank you."

After the dishes are done, Zhao Yi follows Liu Hong into the living room. The guest is watching a soccer game. Liu Hong throws himself near Liu Xie, whereas the youngest one finds the farthest spot he can from the guest in the room.

"Hey kid, I heard Mr. Wang checks up on you once in a while," Liu Xie remarks as he eats the bag of chips in his hands.

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods.

Just then, Liu Hong pulls out his phone. "Little Zhao, Mr. Wang said it's fine if you have his number, so he doesn't have to check through me each time."

 _Ding!_ Zhao Yi receives the text.

"That's Mr. Wang's number. Text him who you are first or he won't answer you."

"Mnn ..." and the young one sends a self-introduction text as Liu Hong told him to.

After a few minutes, Zhao Yi flips and shows the phone screen to the two Lius. "Mr. Wang is calling. What should I do?"

"Mr. Wang is calling?!" Liu Xie exclaims dramatically. "Mr. Wang is calling. Wow, he's calling at this hour—"

Liu Hong chuckles at his younger brother's unnecessary shenanigans before telling Zhao Yi, "Answer him."

Zhao Yi nods and immediately answers the phone, "Hello Mr. Wang, Zhao Yi is speaking."

"Yes, I'm living well with Assistant Liu — I'm happy — I'm doing well in school. I will ask Assistant Liu to send a transcript of my grades to you — Thank you," Zhao Yi smiles brightly, "Thank you again."

Liu Xie gives a dry look at the young person and comments, "Wow ... you're grinning. You actually like talking to Mr. Wang. Wow. You like talking to Mr. Wang ... that much?"

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods, then he mutters, "But I like Hong-ge more."

Liu Xie looks at the young person with bewildered eyes, then he turns his gaze to his brother. Liu Hong's undivided attention is at the soccer game showing on TV. 

***

A month later ...

It's the early morning but the sun is shining brighter than usual. The young Zhao Yi is crouching down, petting the pure Jiaozi who is having her first meal of the day.

Liu Hong who comes out of his room at the current moment can't help but to smile at the scene. He then calls the small person over, "Zhao Yi, come here."

The young Zhao Yi stands up and walks to where Liu Hong is also heading to, the sofa. Zhao Yi sits down and curls his legs up to hug them. He stares attentively at Assistant Liu with bright clear marble eyes.

"The day after tomorrow, I'm going on a business trip with Mr. Wang. I will be gone for roughly three weeks."

Zhao Yi keeps staring at the person speaking. Three weeks sound really long to him. He won't be able to see Hong-ge that long?

"I thought about it and I decided that it's best if you don't live with me anymore."

 _Oh_ ... The young Zhao Yi feels his heart frozen but at the same time burning in unpleasant ways. _Why ..._ Being the easily teary-eyed person that he is, as he registers those words, his eyes gradually brim with tears. He has gotten comfortable. He totally forgot that there will be a day where he has to leave here. But why is his happiness ending so soon? This is too sudden.

Liu Hong sees the signs on the sad face; tears will roll down from those eyes soon. He stands up, intending to go grab the tissue box by the kitchen counter for the young person. However, Zhao Yi stands and follows after him.

He asks in a humbly soft voice, "Am I a nuisance? Is that why you're handing me off to someplace else?"

He's already adjusted to this place. This place already feel like home. His room is already his room.

Zhao Yi moves forward and hugs Liu Hong who has stopped his steps due to the previous questions. The small person snuggles his head on the other person's back. He already likes this warm and reliable back.

"I want to stay with you. Please, can I stay with you?"

Liu Hong slightly frowns due to those words. Liu Xie has mentioned that the kid seems to have grown attached to him. At first, he didn't think much of it but after he took some time to reflect over many instances, he begins to agree with Liu Xie.

In fact, he thinks it's more than just attachments. Zhao Yi waits on him for everything, as if his world revolves around him. He doesn't seem to have anybody else to interact with. He never talked about people at school. He doesn't call or text anyone but Liu Hong. It isn't good for the kid to live his life revolving around another person.

Zhao Yi continues, "I'll try not to bother you all the time. You don't have to come home and eat dinner with me. I know how to order food now. I just want to stay here and see you whenever you're here. Hong-ge, please don't put me in some other place."

Liu Hong turns around, smiling warmly, "Why are you acting like a kid?" He then chuckles, "But you are a kid."

A warm hand pats on Zhao Yi's head gently. "I'm not just taking you to someplace or anyplace. I'm bringing you to my mother's house. My mother took care of three sons and we all grew up well. She will be better at taking care of you than I am."

"I can take care of myself here," Zhao Yi argues, a small tear twinkle down his warm cheek. "Please don't do this."

Liu Hong wipes off the little tear. "How about this? Think of it as going there to take care of my mother. She's only getting older, and although Liu Xie lives with her, he has to work and is rarely home. If you're there, you can keep her accompanied when you don't have classes. Think of it as doing me a favor."

Zhao Yi, "..."

"I'll visit you when I can. I have to visit my mother anyway."

Zhao Yi, "..."

"My mom is an excellent cook. Go live with her and learn. If one day you still want to come back here, you can cook so we don't have to order in or eat out all the time."

"So I can come back here?" Little light appears in the young Zhao Yi's eyes.

"Yeah, if by then you still want to."

"When can I come back here?"

"I don't know, but I'll look forward to when you can cook your own meals."

"Okay. I promise I will try my best to learn how to cook. I will cook your meals for you. I will accompany your mother for you."

"Good boy," he pats his head.

Zhao Yi moves in and wraps his arms around Liu Hong. He hugs and buries his face in the reliable chest.

"Hong-ge, why are you not hugging me back?"

"You want me to?"

"Mnn."

Liu Hong returns the hug. Just thinking that this place will return to having only him and Jiaozi, there's an empty feeling. Seems like he has grown attached to this kid too.  
  


.  
  


.

1.12.2021🌻🖤v.rhke


	3. Me to the Universe

The young Zhao Yi felt like he has been lied to. He had been at Madam Liu's house for six months and he only got to see Assistant Liu six times. The busy person only visited once a month. Zhao Yi called but Assistant Liu doesn't answer like he used to. Even when it was his 15th Birthday, the other person didn't show up. He waited the entire day but ended up eating the cake he baked himself with Madam Liu and Liu Xie. Even Mr. Wang sent a belated _Happy Birthday_ text.

Assistant Liu visited a month later with a teddy bear. Zhao Yi, with a sulky face, accepts and keeps it. Even then, Assistant Liu doesn't seem to care. He continued to visit once a month. On some lucky months, he visited twice. However, even on Zhao Yi's 16th birthday, Liu Hong didn't come again. Yet, the young person never got used to waiting for the older person.

***

It's another day of waiting, and day has turned into night.

"Ah-Yi, it'll rain soon, come stay inside," an elder woman strolls to the young man on the porch.

With disappointed eyes, Zhao Yi glances up and replies, "Mother, Hong-ge won't come again? Last time he said he will visit today."

"He's probably busy again."

"Mother, do you think Hong-ge will visit on my 17th birthday? It's a month away but he doesn't speak of it."

"Ah-Yi ..." the elder woman sighs. It's not like she knows her son's schedule. Like the wind, he passes by around whenever he feels like it.

Liu Xie follows out after his mother once he feels that it's taking more time than it should to get the young person inside.

With the most sardonic voice, Liu Xie speaks, "Young Master Zhao, are you acting as some sort of protagonist sitting in the rain at night, waiting to meet their soulmate?"

"Xie-ge, ... it's not like that."

Madam Liu smacks her son's arm, scolding, "Why are you teasing Ah-Yi when he's already feeling down?"

"Ma ..." Liu Xie makes a pleading face at his mother before turning his attention to the young one again.

"Hey, I got good news for you. Come in and I'll tell you about it."

Disinterested, the youngest one mumbles, "What news?"

"Good news about Hong-ge."

Solemnly, the young person stands up. "Mnn, let's go inside." He heads in.

***

"I heard from Zhi-ge that Mr. Wang will let you shadow me on the job after you turned seventeen. You might get to be an Assistant when you're eighteen — Assistant Zhao — don't that sound cool?"

"Assistant Zhao?"

"Yes, therefore you have to do your best in school. When you're officially Assistant Zhao, you'll run into Hong-ge naturally. You'll get to see him more often."

"So, I have to wait another year?"

"You've already waited all these years, one more year of waiting won't kill you."

"What if it does? It hurts here." Zhao Yi places his hand on top of the left side of his chest. "Hong-ge, at night he visits those dark places ... pubs, bars ..."

"How did you know? I didn't tell you."

"I asked Hong-ge. He told me himself."

"Well, if it hurts, then just stop liking him."

"Stop? How does that work?"

"You always spew your nonsense of liking Hong-ge, why do you like him? You stayed with me longer and you see me more than him, but you don't like me."

"I don't know," Zhao Yi remarks.

"Then do you know what kind of _like_ you like him as? Are you sure you don't just admire him? You never dated before, maybe you should try dating one of your classmates. I saw some of them. They're cute."

"Xie-ge, I'm not stupid. I know what and where my feelings are."

"No, you are stupid. My brother, he only likes women. He won't like you. Stupid goat."

Silence prevails — the eyes of the easily teary person turn teary. It's not like he isn't aware of that, but why does Xie-ge has to repeatedly emphasize it to him like this? Easily, tears flood down his cheeks.

"No no no don't don't don't, I didn't mean it." Liu Xie instantly feels bad seeing those tears. "I'm just playing with you. We don't know anything yet. You haven't told him your feelings yet."

Liu Xie now panics, "Stop it before Ma comes and sees it! You're going to get me in trouble! Stop. Stop!"

Thus gloomily, Zhao Yi wipes off the tears on his cheeks.

Liu Xie begins again, "Why not like one of the girls or guys at your school? Try it out. Don't be obsessive with just one person like this."

Stubbornly, Zhao Yi states, "No one is as gentle as Hong-ge. As kind-hearted as Hong-ge. As good-looking as Hong-ge."

"Not even Mr. Wang," Liu Xie wonders.

"Well ... Mr. Wang is really really handsome too — the best man I know. The greatest role model."

"Erhh, ... role model?" Liu Xie grimaces. "I'm not sure about that. You know, sometimes, I really wonder why you view Mr. Wang so positively." Liu Xie has a hard time relating to that.

"Well ... there's nothing bad about Mr. Wang," remarks Zhao Yi innocently, drying his eyes with his palms.

"Have you never seen when he's angry?!" dramatically asks by Liu Xie.

"He yelled at me before. I got scared too. But it doesn't change that he's kind and generous."

"I don't know about kind, but I'll give a point on the generous — You know, I always applaud Hong-ge and Zhi-ge for being able to handle Mr. Wang. I can't think of anyone else besides them who can, ... actually, there's another person that could handle Mr. Wang. He had him in the palm of his hand too."

Upon noticing the seriousness on Liu Xie's face, Zhao Yi asks, "Who?"

"Mr. Wang's ex-lover — actually, I can't say if that person of interest is an ex-lover," Liu Xie begins contemplating.

Almost every day, the first thing Liu Xie does is trace and follow up on Mr. Xiao's disappearance. He's sure Mr. Xiao has left for another country, but which country and where to find him, that's the tough part. Reporting to Mr. Wang that there is no progress is the worst part of each of his days. It repeatedly reminds him that he's inadequate at his job. On top of that, seeing a man's hope goes up and then crashes down isn't fun at all. Even Liu Xie's who an outsider feels terrible looking in, he can't even imagine what Mr. Wang must be feeling each time.

"Who are you talking about?" Zhao Yi questions.

Liu Xie realizes he spoke too much. Mr. Xiao is a forbidden topic. Unless Mr. Wang brings it up himself, no one is to say anything.

"I shouldn't speak of it. If you want to know, go ask Mr. Wang yourself."

"Is it something really bad that shouldn't be spoken of?"

Liu Xie changes the topic. "Hey Zhao Yi, you said Hong-ge and Mr. Wang are handsome, what about me?"

"Well ... I don't find you handsome."

Liu Xie isn't hideous, but his thick brows with soft features doesn't land him in the handsome category. He's rather gentle-looking when he doesn't have his tough facade on. Thus, he doesn't fit Zhao Yi's category of handsome.

Hearing those honest words, Liu Xie immediately smacks the head of the younger person. "How dare you!" His finger points, and Zhao Yi immediately springs up and runs.

"Well, I don't find you handsome. Xie-ge, you're somewhat bizarre-looking."

"Zhao Yi!" Liu Xie charges towards the younger person and coils his arm around his neck. He demands, "Change your words or you're dead!"

Zhao Yi struggles, "Xie-ge can't accept the truth." The pressure around his neck increases. "Okay, okay, bizarre-looking in a unique good way. Ahh! Xie-gege is the most handsome man. The best-looking man. No man can compare."

"Good!" Liu Xie laughs humorously.

It's wonderful to have Zhao Yi around. Why? Because it means Liu Xie is no longer the youngest in this household. He has someone younger to pick on to justify all the times Hong-ge picked on him. However, the bad thing with Zhao Yi around is, Liu Xie has fallen out of grace. He's no longer his mother's favorite. His mother raised her three sons like soldiers, but she treats Zhao Yi like a fragile flower in a vase — well to be fair, because Liu Xie is the youngest amongst his brother, sometimes, his mother does treat him like the most precious thing ever too.

Just then, the voice of an expected visitor interrupts, "Looks like fun," and the whole mood in the room switches.

Liu Hong is currently standing at the entrance of the living area. He's in his usual suit but his suit jacket is hanging on his arm.

"Hong-ge!" The lights in Zhao Yi's eyes light up. He pushes off the arm around his neck and runs to Liu Hong.

"I thought you're not coming anymore." With smiles, Zhao Yi pans out his hand to accept the older person's jacket, however Hong-ge doesn't hand him his jacket as he usually would.

"What were you two doing?" he asks.

"Xie-ge is being funny," Zhao Yi replies in a bright smile before it dims down. "Did you have a bad time at work? You just got here, but your face is already sullen."

"Greetings ge, glad you dragged yourself back here," Liu Xie says, sitting down on the sofa.

"Same," Liu Hong replies. He then walks pass the living area to the stairs. "Tell Ma I'm here."

Liu Xie watches as the youngest one follows Liu Hong up the stairs. As Zhao Yi pointed out, Hong-ge looks dim. He must've had a rough day at work. Then again, he works for Mr. Wang. It's hard to remain serene all the time.

***

Liu Hong walks to his room and Zhao Yi enters following him as usual. He tosses his jacket on the bed as he saunters toward his desk. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi picks up the thrown jacket and brings it to the laundry bin by the closet.

He then walks to the person at the desk. "How was your day?"

Instead of answering, Liu Hong asks back, "Do you really want to work for Mr. Wang?"

Pauses for a bit, and then Zhao Yi nods, "Mnn, I want to repay him." _Hong-ge probably visits because of this issue._

"I can pay him for you," Liu Hong offers.

"It's my debt. I'll pay it myself."

"If you don't want to be in debt to me, you can work a separate job and then pay me back with your salary — Mr. Wang won't force you to work with him."

Zhao Yi immediately shakes his head, "I want to work for him."

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?" Zhao Yi slightly frowns. "You work for him just fine."

"It's different."

"How is it different?" asks Zhao Yi, and then he mutters, "Are you sure it's not that you don't want me around and that's why I shouldn't work for Mr. Wang?"

"Yeah. I don't want you around. It means I'll have to look out for you."

"You don't need to. I can look out for myself."

Liu Hong grasps Zhao Yi's hand and brings it to his face. He looks at it as if he's carefully examining it. He scoffs cheerfully, "With this kind of hand you're going to look out for yourself?"

"What's wrong with my hand?" the young person poutingly frowns.

"Soft like this, how are you going to go against anyone?"

 _Soft._ Immediately, Zhao Yi blushes from those words, all the while he allows his hand to be gently hold.

"Can you endure beatings?" Liu Hong questions, looking up with a calm expression, still holding onto the smaller hand.

In a confident voice with his redden cheeks, Zhao Yi responds, "Of course I can. I took all kinds of beatings growing up."

"And you're proud of it? Crazy kid." The older person ends up shaking his head and letting go of the smaller hand.

"I'm not a kid. When will you stop viewing me as a kid? I can take care of myself now."

Playfully, Liu Hong points his finger in Zhao Yi's face. Sweetly, he smiles, "Kid."

"Hong-ge ..."

"Yeah ..." the older person replies in a melodious voice, making fun of the younger person.

Zhao Yi makes a face before saying, "Xie-ge said that I'm starting when I'm eighteen. I'll change my looks by then. I'll try to be tougher."

"It's not about appearance," Liu Hong simply states.

"Mhmmnnn, I can't win arguments against you anyway — You look tired. Are you hungry? Should I go find something for you to eat?"

"I already ate. Come here. Massage my shoulders."

Zhao Yi ambles around to the back and presses on the older person's shoulders. He looks over and reads along the papers on Liu Hong's desk.

"You have to travel again?" Zhao Yi asks.

"Just for a few days."

"Are you going with Mr. Wang?"

"Yeah, who else is there to go with?"

"Tonight, are you sleeping over?"

"Of course, you expect me to drive back at this hour?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No."

"Please, I want to sleep with you. Let's sleep together. How come you never let me sleep with you, but you let Xie-ge? It's not fair."

"You're around Liu Xie too often these days. You're rambling like him. Noisy. Not cute."

"Let's sleep together."

"I'm going to take a shower now," the great Assistant rises up from his chair.

"Hong-ge, ... sleep together," Zhao Yi's gaze follows the older person, pleadingly.

"I'm tired," and then Liu Hong yawns, "Get out of my room before I throw you out."

Zhao Yi evaluates: if he leaves the room himself, he loses the opportunity to be close with Hong-ge, but if Hong-ge kicks him out, at least they get to touch. Even if it's Hong-ge's foot that is doing the touching.

"Hong-ge," Zhao Yi sprints and hops into the bed. "Don't be mad at me but I have something to confess. I secretly slept in your bed before. I slept well, so please let me sleep here tonight."

"I'm giving you three seconds," Liu Hong smiles looking at the young one, holding up three fingers.

"Can't it be three nights?" retorts the young one.

Liu Hong strolls leisurely to the bed. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi smiles with twinkling eyes; it's a smile that Liu Hong doesn't know only he has the privilege of seeing it. In an instant, he seizes Zhao Yi's ankle and pulls him towards himself. He scoops up the young one over his shoulder and hurries to the door. The thin body kicks in retaliation but soon he's landed outside of the room and immediately the door is closed.

"So mean ..." Zhao Yi stares at the door with a dark, solemn face.

But being the creative person that Zhao Yi is, he'll think of something. While Liu Hong showers, the young one sneaks back into the room using an extra pair of keys he obtained from the housemaid. When Liu Hong comes out of the bathroom, Zhao Yi is lying on the bed, adorably smiling with the cover all the way up to his chin.

However — as creative as the young Zhao Yi is, the older person is skillful at ruining creativity. He didn't have to say much, he only has to say, "If you keep this up, I will visit here less."

"Ge ..." Zhao Yi immediately gets up from the bed. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

With his shoulders dropped down, the young person proceeds dreadfully to the door; afraid that the older person would really do as he said.

"Zhao Yi," Liu Hong calls. "Ma said you cooked well these days."

Zhao Yi immediately turns around, smiles and nods, "Mnn."

"Good night," Liu Hong says.

"Mnn, good night."

Liu Hong watches that adorable person and he figures he has to say it: "Go. How long are you going to stand there?"

Thus, like the adorable person that he is, Zhao Yi gives the sweetest smile before turning and leaves the room. With smiles, he skips joyously to his room, anticipating tomorrow.

But turns out when he woke up, Hong-ge has already left. The older person left after having breakfast with Madam Liu. He didn't even bother to see any others before leaving. So much for anticipating.

***

One week later ...

Currently, Zhao Yi is in front of the condominium he once lived in. That's right. He's at Hong-ge's place. And what brings him here is — Assistant Liu just returned from his business trip with Mr. Wang and he isn't feeling well. The young Zhao Yi got all of his information from Madam Liu. He insisted that no matter what, he will come here to take care of Hong-ge like how Hong-ge took care of him when he was younger. It's an opportunity for him to show his gratefulness and also an opportunity for him to be close to the older person.

He walks into the tall building and then to the elevator. He clicks on the floor he remembers and goes to buzz on the room he misses. He buzzes for a long while, until he remembers that he knows the passcode. _How thoughtless. No wonder Hong-ge called him stupid. So much time wasted on buzzing._ He punches it and thankfully it hasn't changed. The door unlocks. He pushes it open and Liu Hong appears before him.

Looking at the tired face of the older person, Zhao Yi hurries in and locks the door.

After the repeated buzzing, the light-headed person forced himself out of bed to check.

"Why are you here?" Liu Hong questions, but he doesn't bother waiting for an answer. "Leave. I don't have time to look after you."

The older person turns around, heads back into his bedroom and lies down on the mattress. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi follows behind, muttering, "Why look after me? I'm here to look after you."

Tired, Liu Hong ignores everything; he turns and faces the other side of the bed. It doesn't take long for him to resume sleeping. Zhao Yi hovers over and sees that the older person is sleeping, but has he eaten anything yet? The younger person walks out and checks if there are food in the kitchen but there isn't. He walks back into the room.

Lowering down to his knees, he pulls at Liu Hong's elbow, asking, "Hong-ge, have you eaten anything yet? Should I make something for you?"

"Nhmm," the older person groans as his body is continuously pulled by the younger person.

"Hong-ge, what would you like? I'll go make it. Wake up first. Don't ignore me."

And so, Liu Hong gradually opens his eyes and gazes up at Zhao Yi. "How annoying." With leisure, both of his hands reach up to cup Zhao Yi's cheeks, and then he pulls down the adorable face. His lips press onto Zhao Yi's. Slowly and gently, he kisses those soft pure lips, then faster, rhythmically before intruding his tongue into the inexperienced person's mouth. He sucks in the sweetness while the younger person becomes more and more breathless, unsure of what to do. Innocently, Zhao Yi begins moaning in protest for air; his hands, pushing, and he's eventually let go of.

A satisfied smirk appears on Liu Hong's face before he closes his eyes and continues to sleep peacefully. Meanwhile, the young one who just experienced his first kiss, his heart is beating wildly. His body has collapsed to the floor. Both of his hands cover his cheeks that are flushing like crazy. He stays like that until his conscience return.

_What. Why. How. Just happened?_

Slowly, he gets on his knees and leans closer to Assistant Liu. He watches the sleeping face in awe. Then closer, he goes and kisses the older person's cheek. He does so shyly and nervously. Zhao Yi tells himself he didn't do anything wrong. Didn't take advantage of a sick person at all. Hong-ge kissed him first, he only returned the favor. To be fair he's supposed to return the kiss on the lips, but he doesn't dare to. Can he open the blanket and cuddles with Hong-ge? Hong-ge won't be mad right? Hong-ge won't know. But what if he knows and gets mad?

Timidly, Zhao Yi steals another kiss on the cheek as it is safer then climbing into bed and cuddles. With a warm smile on his face, his hand goes to Liu Hong's cheek and caresses it. He hearts this moment. It is the first time he can touch the other person like this and watch him like this. So ... if Hong-ge wants to keep sleeping, then let him.  
  


***  
  


It's dark, but the lamp is on. With the window curtains wide opened, there’s a huge view of the city shining with its lights aesthetically. The world seems so busy and it never seems to sleep. Meanwhile, Liu Hong is waking up from his sleep; his drowsy eyes, scanning around the room until they land on the younger person sitting on the floor while his head sleeps on the bed. The serene person stretches out his arm to Zhao Yi's head and pats it. With a small smile on his face, he flicks his finger on the younger person's forehead.

"Ahh!" Zhao Yi flinches, waking up. He hectically collects himself together and then looks at the person on the bed.

Upon making eye contact with Liu Hong, the two cheeks of Zhao Yi begin blushing. The images and feelings of the kiss earlier comes back to him. Nervousness. Shyness. Happiness. Countless undefinable feelings.

"Go get me a glass of water," plainly says the person on the bed.

"Uh-ahh, yeah." Zhao Yi clumsily stands up and scurries out of the room. He comes back with a glass of water and hands it to the older person.

Liu Hong drinks it with leisure and then places it on the bedside table.

 _Hong-ge doesn't remember?_ He's acting like nothing happened. Zhao Yi stares with a slight pout. It's regretful if Hong-ge doesn't remember their first kiss.

"What time is it?" Liu Hong asks.

"... Around 6 PM," Zhao Yi replies in a small voice, looking down.

"Then why are you still here? Go home. It's late."

Zhao Yi shakes his head, lifting his gaze up to meet Hong-ge's, "I told Mother and Xie-ge that I'm staying here tonight. I packed my stuff here too."

"They let you?"

"It's not like I'm staying with a stranger. It's you. I used to live here too."

Still sulky over the thoughts that Liu Hong doesn't seem to remember about earlier, Zhao Yi stares with a pout. Meanwhile the other person seems to be in deep thoughts.

"Hong-ge, I'll go prepare something for you to eat. Do you feel good enough to get up?"

"Of course, I'm good enough to get up. Go do what you have to."

"I'll head out to go buy a few things for dinner." Seeing the slight changes in Liu Hong's expression, Zhao Yi adds, "I know the way. I'm much more capable now."

The older person slightly chuckles, "Just don't get lost then."

And Zhao Yi did stay true to his words. He's back promptly with bags of fresh ingredients and a bag of other things. Dinner is made with excitement and delight. He calls the older person out from his room and they sit opposite each other for a homey meal.

With eagerness, Zhao Yi asks, "How does it taste? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, not bad."

Zhao Yi thinks it tastes really good but Hong-ge finds it _not bad_. Well at least, it's not bad. _Not bad_ is better than _bad_. Nonetheless, the older person keeps eating, and in no time, the bowls are cleaned. The young person finds it adorable how well the older one is eating. Being sick must really took a toll on him.

As dinner concludes, Zhao Yi bravely brings up something from earlier that is still stuck in his heart. Being the young person that he is, he doesn't like ambiguity, and thus he probes, "Hong-ge ... Y-You don't remember what happened in the afternoon?"

"What happened ..." not a question but a reiteration of what Liu Hong just heard.

And now, Zhao Yi feels his heart beating wildly again as he awaits an answer. Hong-ge glances at his lips just now. _That means he must remember, but why isn't he saying anything?_

"What is there to remember? — Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes. Go to your room and get ready for bed. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning for work, so don't expect to see me in the morning. And go home tomorrow or Ma will be worried."

Liu Hong collects the bowls and rises up, heading to the sink. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi remains sitting, and he remains sitting there for a long time.  
  
  


.  
  


.

1.12.2021🌻🖤v.rhke

Slow and gradual before roller coaster ups and downs is my type. 

Happy January!


	4. Me to the Universe

= W Corp =

A week later ...

Today is a great day, and today is a special day, at least for Zhao Yi it is. He has arrived at the tall glass building to give an update about himself to Mr. Wang. Actually, he can easily do it over the phone but he's using it as an excuse to come here to see a particular someone, and it's always nice to see Mr. Wang. In the morning, he has school. Now, late afternoon, he's dressed neatly in a formal white button shirt and trouser for the meeting.

He walks comfortably into the tall glass building as it is not the first time that he's here. Liu Xie has brought him here many times before. As Xie-ge shown, Zhao Yi walks to a specific corridor that is for Mr. Wang. Walking, his steps come to an immediate halt when he notices, Liu Hong is at the end of the corridor currently chatting with the receptionist. They seem close.

That friendly, the great Assistant Liu, he always mingles well with people. Watching such cheerful scene, the organ inside Zhao Yi's left chest heavies unpleasantly. It isn't the first time he witnesses these wonderful scenes, but he's never used to it.

A few months ago, when he visited here with Xie-ge, it isn't much different. Liu Xie straight up claimed his brother was flirting. Zhao Yi refused to believe, claiming Hong-ge was just being friendly.

As the young person approaches, he calls, "Hong-ge ..."

"Why are you here?" The older person turns to look at the young person, wearing the same smile he's wearing for the pretty receptionist.

"To see Mr. Wang," Zhao Yi attempts to smile but it doesn't work. Faking his feelings isn't something he can do. So, gloomily, he stares at the older person.

"Does Mr. Wang know prior?"

Shaking his head, still gloomy, Zhao Yi says, "Mr. Wang said it's fine to drop by once in a while."

"Hmm, ... alright." Assistant Liu turns his charming gaze back to the pretty receptionist, "See you later, Ms. Fang."

He then says to the young person, "Follow me."

With his head down, Zhao Yi follows behind with small, dejected steps. He begins pondering over what Liu Xie repeatedly suggested: 'just confess bravely.' It's not Zhao Yi's first time pondering over it, and it probably won't be the last. Every time he sees Hong-ge with a woman, he contemplates about confessing his feelings.

If he doesn't say it out loud then Hong-ge may never know of his feelings, and Hong-ge won't ever consider him in a different light. He'll always be viewed as a _stupid_ _kid_.

But what if Hong-ge knows and ends up keeping a distance? Zhao Yi won't be able to stand it. But they kissed. If Hong-ge is disgusted by such thing, then why would he kiss him.

Zhao Yi wonders if he was wrong to have his hope up?

Liu Hong may call him stupid, but Zhao Yi isn't stupid to the point where he can't read between the lines. He knows the older person knows what he did. He knows the older person did it consciously. Liu Hong isn't the impulsive or mindless type. Well except when he's angry. Everyone has their angry moments.

Zhao Yi still remembers it vividly. A few months after he started living in the Liu Household, Liu Xie proudly taught him all the legendary tricks to sneak out of school. He used the tricks Liu Xie taught and managed to sneak out of school. He used that time to go to Liu Hong's condo, but because the older person wasn't there, Zhao Yi eventually returned to the Liu Household after playing with Jiaozi for a few hours.

Later that night, Liu Hong came storming into the house. Zhao Yi had no idea how the older person found out he sneaked out of school, but he knew, and he was not happy about it.

As a result, Liu Xie suffered a few blows to his abdomen, and countless smacks to his head each time his tried to talk back to his older brother. The young Zhao Yi honestly believed that Hong-ge was about to kill him and Xie-ge. Liu Xie kept arguing back that he and Zhao Yi didn't do anything wrong; each time he did that Liu Hong got angrier. Zhao Yi sided with Xie-ge more but of course he can't say anything out loud because at the moment he really can't say anything. He was downright frightened.

Liu Xie and Zhao Yi made it out alive because Madam Liu was there. She managed to convince her middle son that she'll take better care of her youngest son and Zhao Yi; that she will be stricter with both.

Violence and loud noises, Zhao Yi doesn't like it. On the other hand, Liu Xie proudly claimed that that's just how brothers show love. They fight sometimes.

Presently, the elevator doors slide open. Zhao Yi walks in following the older person. In an empty elevator with just them both, Zhao Yi steals a glance at the taller person.

If he doesn't say his feelings out loud, he will continuously have to bottled it all up inside. _What if one day Hong-ge really started dating Ms. Fang, or someone else?_ Just the thought of it devastates his mind. There are so many beautiful women around the older person. What if one day Hong-ge got engaged, or worst, married? When that happen, there will be no chance for Zhao Yi to even say anything.

"Hong-ge, ..." Zhao Yi clutches to the side of his trouser before continuing, "What's your relationship with Ms. Fang?" With round sullen eyes, he stares, waiting for an answer.

"Ms. Fang? Isn't she pretty? — I went out on a date with her a few nights ago."

 _Date? —_ Zhao Yi freezes. _Nights?_ _Date at night? Hong-ge consider Ms. Fang pretty_ ... _he likes her?_

Crushed and petrified. Zhao Yi feels like crying now. It's good that Liu Hong would always openly tell him things like this, but at the same time, Zhao Yi hates hearing it. It stresses and tortures his humble little heart. Never good at holding back his tears, his eyes begin shimmering. His jaw clench tight together.

Lightheartedly, Liu Hong continues, "But it can't be called a date when Mr. Wang is a table away. He's really something. I have to get rid of people getting on his nerves just in case he got ticked off and goes on a rampage. And all of those rich elites and their egos, they really can't stand no's ..."

Liu Hong speaks on about the business event he attended with Mr. Wang, but Zhao Yi only hears the first part. He's still stuck at the part where the older person is with the pretty receptionist a few nights ago, and Mr. Wang is also somehow present.

"Hong-ge ...!"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

Clenching both of his fists, looking up at the older person, Zhao Yi's eyes waver with nervousness and tears. He can't believe it himself, but he said it. For Zhao Yi, being honest with his feelings is easy. All along, what scares him is the response, awaiting a response—the nerves that come with it.

Currently he feels like he can't breathe, but contrarily, nonchalantly, Liu Hong looks back at him and simply remarks, "Cool."

"No—" Zhao Yi grabs Liu Hong's wrist. "I mean the kind of like where ... where I want to be with you, kiss you, and sleep with you. That kind of like."

Staring into those innocently honest eyes, Liu Hong pauses momentarily. He then simply says, "Well ... I'm sorry."

The doors slide open, arriving at destination. The older person steps out. His wrist leaves Zhao Yi's hand that is now hanging in the air. The young person isn't able to move. Just as the elevator doors are about to close, Liu Hong places his foot in between.

"Come out," he says.

However, the young person remains there unmoving. Liu Hong eventually grabs Zhao Yi's frozen hand and pulls him out of the elevator.

Zhao Yi feels like he doesn't know how to walk anymore. At least, he can still stand. He stands and stares at the floor. It hurts. He wants to scream that it hurts.

Eyes glistening, he looks up, mustering up courage to ask, "What do you mean by sorry?"

Looking into those teary eyes, Liu Hong puts it simple, "I can't accept your feelings."

"So ..." Easily, a teardrop comes out of the young Zhao Yi's eye. "You don't like me." Then more teardrops flow down his eyes. Hong-ge doesn't like ...

"Little Zhao."

The young person slowly wipes the tears on his face. He swallows down his cries, looking at Liu Hong, "Why ... doesn't you like me?"

"Today may not be a good day to meet Mr. Wang. Go home and have some desert. Is there someone to pick up you? Should I call a driver for you?"

"I asked ... why you don't like me."

He's given no answer. Liu Hong only looks at him with an empty expression. Nothing more. Nothing less.

His lips tremble a bit. With tears, Zhao Yi bites his bottom lip. Before his pitiful cries erupt, he turns and walks dreadfully to the restroom. _Why did he ask such a stupid question? It made him look petty and immature._

He pushes the door in. Leaning against the wall, then his aching body falls down to the floor. He hugs his legs and whimpers out little cries. It's not like he never considers that Liu Hong doesn't like him the same way, he just doesn't know that it will hurt like this; and honestly, his fragile heart doesn't know how to deal with this foreign pain.

Hong-ge didn't even take a minute to consider his feelings. Nothing. There was nothing there. Zhao Yi doesn't know since when, but his humble heart has long decided on loving someone who didn't have enough room in his heart to consider loving him back. Zhao Yi's fruitless love. Young and emotionally driven—at the same time—he's so fearful and fragile.

Soon, the door opens, and the older person is there, staring down at him. Liu Hong bends down and immediately his hand goes to the wet cheek. The older person wipes the tears and tries to console, "Don't cry. Stop crying."

In a small voice, Zhao Yi utters, "Please stay away from me. If you don't like me then stay away."

"Little Zhao."

Zhao Yi turns his face away from the hand at his cheek, forces himself to stand up and walks out of the bathroom. He keeps walking while Liu Hong follows behind.

"Where are you going?" the older person asks.

"Zhao Yi, where are you going?"

"To Mr. Wang."

Liu Hong grabs the smaller person's forearm and pulls him back. "Why are you still going to Mr. Wang? In this crying state?"

Pouting, Zhao Yi speaks with his crying eyes, "I don't want to see you right now. Let me go. I want to go see Mr. Wang."

"Stop crying first then I'll let you go."

"No. I'm going to cry, and I will keep crying this entire day."

"Stop crying."

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to see you right now."

Liu Hong sighs, "If you keep crying, you'll end up with headaches later."

"So? It's my head."

Liu Hong stares, "Zhao Yi."

Hearing that low tone, the young person knows he will get in trouble soon. Zhao Yi lowers his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry ... Can you let go of my arm? It's hurting. Please."

The moment his arm is released, he turns and sprints to Mr. Wang's office as if he's chased by a group of zombies, but for him it's actually worse than zombies. Reaching the door, Zhao Yi knocks abruptly and then storms in.

"Assistant Liu, is there something urgent?" Wang Yibo utters looking over the documents on his desk.

Hearing sad sniffles—which is impossible to be from Assistant Liu—Wang Yibo glances up and sees the young person at the door. Tears are running down Zhao Yi's round eyes.

"Grab a chair and sit in front of my desk," says the owner of the room.

The young Zhao Yi grabs one of the chairs and drags it toward Mr. Wang's desk. With his head hanging down, he sits glumly in front of the grim person.

"What is it?" Wang Yibo asks, signing the document in front of him.

"I ..." More tears come flood out of his eyes as he tries to reply, "I ... feel hurt."

Wang Yibo glances up from the binder of documents in his desk. He inquires, "What happened?"

Zhao Yi feels so stupid as he begins speaking, speaking slowly, "The person I like doesn't like me. I confessed but got rejected."

He can't even lift his face to look at Mr. Wang. Part of his heart is afraid he will be yelled at for crying over such thing, but a part of his heart wants to express its pain.

Wang Yibo scans the dejected expression of Zhao Yi and does his best at comforting, "Sometimes, that's just how it is. Rejection. Heartbreaks."

Again, gentle tears roll down the eyes of the young one. At least Mr. Wang is not ridiculing his feelings. Xie-ge said he's hopeless. Hong-ge acted like his confession was air.

"But I want _him_ to like me back," Zhao Yi says in a small, desolated voice.

Wang Yibo pauses then takes another scan of Zhao Yi's face that is filled with tears, shoulders that are sadly frowning together. The grim person leans back on his chair and simply replies, "Then make _him_ like you back."

"Make him?" Zhao Yi lifts his teary eyes to look at Mr. Wang.

"If he's not with someone yet, then go for it. Make him like you. There's nothing stopping you."

"But he already rejected me," Zhao Yi stares confusedly with his tearful face.

"So? Just remain true to your feelings."

"I don't understand," Zhao Yi seeks for clarification.

"As long as you still like him, keep expressing your feelings even if he rejects you. Be selfish about it. You're making him like you by courting him with your genuine feelings, you're not holding a gun to his head to make him like you back, you're doing nothing wrong. So, pursue."

Zhao Yi sits quietly before asking, "What if he finds me annoying and immature?"

In a low toneless voice, Wang Yibo continues, "So what if you are." Leaning back on his chair, his gaze deviates up to the ceiling, slightly swinging on his chair; a small smile appears. "If I were you, I will bother him until he can't resist but to like me back."

With teary eyes, Zhao Yi stares in admiration of the handsome man in front of him. He mutters, "Mr. Wang, you speak as if you've done that before."

The young one didn't expect an answer, but he receives one.

"I did."

And then Zhao Yi sees the small smile vanishes, Mr. Wang's face turns vacant and sad again.

"Zhao Yi, do you remember the night at the bridge?"

The young person nods.

"It hasn't changed."

"Mr. Wang, you're still waiting?"

"Mnn, I'm still waiting ... waiting for someone who I may not matter to anymore."

Zhao Yi stares, and for the second time he sees abhorrent sadness on the face of Mr. Wang; the first was when they first met. Even Mr. Wang who is perfect in all ways, is better than him in all ways doesn't have the one he wants, yet he doesn't seem to have given up yet. He's waiting. So who is Zhao Yi to give up so easily?

Unbeknownst to Wang Yibo, he might find his condition pathetic but to the young Zhao Yi, the young person finds it empowering.

"You didn't come here just to tell me you're heartbroken, right?" Wang Yibo looks at the young person.

Already giving the latest update of his life, Zhao Yi wipes the tears on his face, clearing his throat, "I want to talk about working for you."

"What about it?"

"I want to know how much I owed you so I can plan it out."

"Just work a year for me, then you're free to do what you want."

"Just a year?"

"Yeah, I've already decided." Wang Yibo turns his attention back to the document on his desk and signs the last piece.

One year worth of work is really short compare to everything Mr. Wang has given him. Out of gratefulness, Zhao Yi feels like crying again. Holding it in, he utters, "Mr. Wang. Thank you. Thank you for being kind to me."

Wang Yibo glances up and gives a small smile. He tells Zhao Yi and himself, "Life is worth living if you make it so. You've come a long way."

Just from that small statement, tears erupt down Zhao Yi's face again. For the young person, once, there wasn't anything in life to live for. There really wasn't any on the day he met the generous person in front of him. He was ready to die any day, any second. His death wouldn't matter one bit to himself or anyone in the universe. Mr. Wang convinced him otherwise.

Slowly, Zhao Yi stands up with frowning shoulders. He should leave soon. Mr. Wang doesn't like long meetings.

"Zhao Yi," Wang Yibo calls his name. "You need to toughen up. Hunt for the things you want. Work hard."

The young person bows with all sincerity, "Thank you, Sir." He wipes his tears and returns a smile.

"On your way out, tell Assistant Liu to come in here."

Zhao Yi nods before turning and walking to the door. Each step he takes is heavier than usual. He doesn't want to open this door. But he has to open it. He opens, steps out and the first thing he sees is Liu Hong standing, leaning on the desk.

The serene man immediately stands up straight upon seeing Zhao Yi. "I'll take you home, let me tell Mr. Wa—"

"Mr. Wang wants to see you," says the young person solemnly.

"Alright. Then wait here for me. I'll take you home," he says to the small person before heading in.

***

After having a short conversation with Mr. Wang about work, then collecting the reviewed and signed documents, Assistant Liu comes out of the room.

Zhao Yi isn't there anymore.

Immediately, he calls the young person's number but there's no answer. After a few rings, the phone is turned off. _Zhao Yi turned his phone off._ The usually calm person's anger instantly spikes up, but he quickly shoots it down. No longer serene, he calls one of the personnel at the W Headquarter.

"I'll send you a number. Track the location and send it to me."

***

Liu Hong spends all evening following Zhao Yi, and tracing the young person leads him to the beach. Hours has passed by as he navigates to where the signal is telling in his phone. He now walks on the shore of the beach, scanning the surroundings. As he approaches closer to the point on his phone, he spots the young person by a sole palm tree.

_Stupid kid._

Under the dim black sky, the small person sits hugging his legs. His exhausted body leans against the palm tree. His eyes are lost to the gentle waves. They're red but no tears are flowing out.

"Little Zhao."

Zhao Yi looks up and sees the person he's thinking of. He wants to take a break from thinking about this person, but it's impossible to. Hong-ge is smiling at him. _Why is he still smiling?_ Zhao Yi deviates his gaze down, dejected. He loves seeing the other person, but in this moment, he wishes to be alone.

Liu Hong lowers down and sits next to the small person. He stares at where Zhao Yi is looking. The calming sound of the waves, the smell of salt water, the endless sea meeting with the black sky, it’s all healing to the heart.

He glances at Zhao Yi, "The angle here is beautiful."

The small person doesn't respond. Liu Hong stares at Zhao Yi, now just watching him. As the waves wash up on the shore, more wind whirls around. He takes off his black blazer and covers the young person with it.

"Are you warmer now? Little Zhao, how long are you going to stay here?" he utters to young person.

Gloomily, Zhao Yi sits unresponsively, just watching the waves washing up on the shore with his red round eyes.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home."

Seeing the continual lack of response, Liu Hong rises up to his feet. After taking a few steps, he hunkers down.

"Hop on, I'll carry you," he says.

No movement.

His voice changes, lowering, "Zhao Yi, I'm not asking you, I am telling you."

As told, the young Zhao Yi forces himself up. He fixes the black blazer over himself. Then to Assistant Liu, climbing on the reliable back, wrapping his arms around him. The tall person rises up to his feet, carrying the young person on his back, he starts walking.

Zhao Yi rests his head on Liu Hong's back shoulder. Little tears leave his eyes seeping into Liu Hong's dress shirt.

"You've gotten taller. Heavier too," Liu Hong remarks in an effortlessly calm voice.

"But even now, you're still a crybaby."

"Why do you cry so much? You like crying? I don’t personally don’t."

"Hong-ge, I like you," Zhao Yi mutters. "Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I like you," Zhao Yi repeats.

"I like you," he repeats again.

"Don't ignore me," he groans almost inaudibly, rubbing his cheek on the shoulder of the older person.

"Little Zhao, are you getting whiney because you're sleepy? Don't fall asleep or you might fall down."

Zhao Yi is not falling asleep. He's tired but can't. The humble, small person remains silent as the older person continues walking. Being close with Hong-ge like this, he likes it. He cherishes every little moment.

After knowing his feeling, Hong-ge still treats him the same. How do he not have any hope at all if Hong-ge always treats him so kindly? ... but kindness doesn't equate to love.

At one point, he feels he can't go on like this anymore, Zhao Yi utters, "Hong-ge, put me down."

Liu Hong lowers down to let Zhao Yi off.

After Liu Hong stood up, turning around to Zhao Yi—Zhao Yi tiptoes and kisses him. Within three seconds the young person is pushed off. It's as if he's slapped in the face, his wakeup call. _So it's true Hong-ge really doesn't like him that way at all._

Embarrassed, Zhao Yi turns away and let out few more tears. Both of his palms rub on his crying face, holding back his whimper of cries. And then he remembers Mr. Wang's words. Mr. Wang said to toughen up. Zhao Yi wipes the tears on his face. On its own, his legs start moving, walking away from the older person.

After a few steps, his elbow is grasped, and he's pulled back.

Liu Hong asks, "Where are you going?"

"To Mother's house," Zhao Yi replies with an ungaugable gaze.

"I'll take you."

Zhao Yi shakes his head, "I want to be alone." He removes the larger hand at his elbow. Just as he's about to turn, his wrist is seized.

"Hong-ge, please, I want to be alone for now," he pleads with crying red face, undoing the hand at his wrist but the moment his wrist is freed, his feet fly off the ground.

"Let go! P-Put me down!" Zhao Yi cries out.

"Stop moving. What if you fall off?"

"No, put me—"

"Stop. Moving."

And Zhao Yi stops. He stays still and silent as he's carried in the arms of the older person to the car. Liu Hong puts him down and then opens the passenger door.

"Get in." He forces with his concentrated gaze, "Be good and get in."

Looking into those eyes, Zhao Yi obediently steps into the car and sits properly, wiping the tears on his face. The older person pulls the seatbelt and secures it around Zhao Yi. The young, humble person wouldn't dare go against that calm storm, especially because he doesn't know what to expect at all.

Liu Hong closes the door and walks around the head of the car to driver's seat. Once he's inside the car, the smaller person turns his head away, looking out at the window.

Tired and drained from crying, Zhao Yi eventually falls asleep during the car ride and when he wakes up, he finds himself in his bed inside his bedroom at the Liu Household. The black blazer is by his side.  
  


***  
  


The next morning ...

"What happened? Yesterday, Hong-ge carried you home. I asked and he didn't tell me," Liu Xie questions with keen curious eyes.

Zhao Yi's sullen face sullen even more. He replies, "I confessed."

"Really?"

"And got rejected."

Liu Xie isn't surprised. However, he is concerned about the young one. His hand gently pats on Zhao Yi's shoulder. "It'll get better in time. You tried."

"And I will keep trying."

"What?"

"Mr. Wang said one should be true to their feelings, I will stay true to my feelings. I'm not giving up."

_What the heck is with this kid?!_

"Zhao Yi, I'm going to be frank with you," Liu Xie speaks with all seriousness. "It's not worth trying. Hong-ge has no interest in a family or relationship, all he cares about is work and responsibility. The most he enjoys are partners in bed. You're better off with someone else."

With good intentions, Liu Xie genuinely emphasizes, "You're still young, you should live your life experiencing what the people your age enjoys."

Zhao Yi shakes his head. Determinedly, he states, "I won't give up on Hong-ge."

Liu Xie is baffled with the young person. _Zhao Yi is a lot more crazy and obsessive that he originally thought._ _Mr. Wang is another crazy and obsessive guy. Gosh ... no wonder Zhao Yi admires Mr. Wang._

Nope! — Liu Xie will not let the young one walk down the same path Mr. Wang did. Therefore, if speaking logically doesn't work then perhaps speaking illogically may work.

"Then don't give up," Liu Xie does a an immediate U-turn.

"Hmm?" Zhao Yi stares.

The bright Liu Xie continues, "Think of it like this: you're still young, you should date around to gain experience so you can catch up to Hong-ge."

"Catch up?" Zhao Yi can't comprehend.

"Well, my brother likes good partners in bed, if you never date, how are you going to be a good partner?"

"..." Zhao Yi turns silent.

"So ... you should open your heart and try dating other people." Liu Xie smiles big and he means well.

If Zhao Yi explore, meet other people, and open his heart to someone else, it won't be impossible to get over someone like Hong-ge. His brother is not a bad choice, but the thing is, Liu Xie doesn't see how Liu Hong will like Zhao Yi. Sure, his brother adores Zhao Yi, but romantically, it's highly unlikely.

"What you said make sense," Zhao Yi mutters a response. Even with that first kiss Hong-ge kissed him, he didn't know what to do at all.

"Xie-ge, Hong-ge call you dumb but you're actually really smart. I really can't think like you."

Although he was just called dumb, Liu Xie smiles proudly, "Sometimes, ge doesn't know what he's talking about. I am smart, just in a way that's unlike most people."

"But what you say, most of the times, doesn't sound credible ..."

"Credibility don't really matter."

"Sometimes ... It does kind of matter ..."

"Well, it doesn't for me—whatever. Anyway, when I have time, I'll take you out so you can meet new people. You'll learn all kinds of things in no time. It'll be fun."

.  
  
  


.

1.16.21🌻🖤v.rhke

It'll be fun, or disastrous.

Hope you all enjoyed reading~~!


	5. Me to the Universe

_A few nights later ..._

Tonight is the night—Zhao Yi's exploration night. The young person is currently standing inside the lobby of W Pub, waiting for Liu Xie. He stands gloomily, lifelessly, matching the condition of his broken heart. Although Xie-ge told him countless kind of things to hype him up about the nightlife, the young person doesn't understand the hype. Alcohol clouds his mind. Thus, he has no interest in it. And what's the point of getting to know people he doesn't want to know?

Nonetheless, he still brings himself here because Xie-ge said it's an opportunity to see more of the world and catches up to Hong-ge. The withered gaze of the young person deviates up to the ceiling of a wide, extravagant lobby; decorated with yellow tone lights, hanging down dazzlingly. Tonight isn't his first time here. A few years ago, he once visited here with Hong-ge. Speaking of Hong-ge—

"Why are you here?" asks Liu Hong, appearing behind the young person.

Since the day on the beach, Zhao Yi hasn't seen the older person, no calls, no texts, no interaction whatsoever. He doesn't expect to see the other person again so soon. Therefore, turning around to see the serenely good-looking man like this, is somewhat nerve wracking. As usual, he exudes friendliness and ease.

Nervous, but the younger person keeps it together. He replies in a small voice, "I'm here with Xie-ge."

"I ask why, not who."

Keeping his manners, Zhao Yi makes eye contact before replying, "To have fun. Xie-ge said it's fun here."

Liu Hong nods, continuing with a relaxed expression, "Then where is Liu Xie? Why isn't he with you?"

"He's waiting for his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend, since when?"

"If you weren't so busy you would already know," Zhao Yi mutters underneath his breath, not loud enough for the older person to hear.

"Are you sure it's his actual girlfriend? He switches girls like clothes," Liu Hong smiles, almost chuckling as he speaks.

"Hong-ge, you can go on your way. I'll wait at my table for Xie-ge."

Seeing the other person again so soon like this isn't good to his humble little heart. Thus, hurriedly, Zhao Yi gives a polite bow before walking inside, heading to his table. Xie-ge told him prior the number of the table but he just figures it's better to wait in the lobby.

After watching the gloomy young person settling down at table in the corner where Liu Xie usually reserves, Liu Hong traverses to the counter bar where Ren Tangfei is. A woman joins them.

Frequently, through the dark transient lights of the wide floor, the great Assistant Liu keeps an eye on the young person. After noticing that Liu Xie is there with Zhao Yi, Liu Hong decreases the frequency of his glances. His focus remains at discussion with Ren Tangfei about all the interesting things in this pub and business; all the while, not drinking.

Publicly known as W Pub, this building has a total of five floors, including another floor below the first floor; the basement floor — which is much wider and is divided into various sections for special particular likings, and it is strictly guarded at all time. The first and second floor are open to public which is usually the two most chaotic floors. The third and fourth floor are for VIPs, whereas the basement floor are for the filthy rich VIPs who enjoys playing with money.

After a long while, Liu Hong looks back at the young person again. However, there are no signs of Liu Xie. Instead, Zhao Yi is talking to another man; a young man with hair dyed blonde. _Why is Zhao Yi not shrugging off the other man yet? Is he in trouble?_ Liu Hong gives it time. Patiently, his fingers dance on the bar counter in repeated small waves as he watches. However, Zhao Yi still hasn't told the other man off yet. The young person sits there uncomfortably, barely saying anything whereas the other man is talking closer and closer to him.

_What a stupid kid._

"Tangfei, I'm leaving."

"We're not done speaki—!"

Although, the two friends are not done discussing the projects of their joint business, one party is already leaving, marching to the table of the young person.

The great Assistant Liu has arrived, however not getting the attention he deserves—the young blonde man's focus is all on the young Zhao Yi—out of patience, with his feet, Liu Hong tips over the glass of vodka, spilling it all over the table.

"What the hell—?" Perplexed, shoe and sock wet, the blonde man at the table immediately jumps up to his feet.

"What's your problem?!" he blares at the perpetrator who's standing arrogantly, staring at his face.

"You look familiar," remarks Liu Hong after taking a clear look at the face of the young punk before him.

"But I don't know you! So get away from my table." Seeing that the older man still stands there unmovingly, the young man declares, "My friend runs this place. If you don't want trouble, then get lost!"

"Is your friend Liu Xie?" asks the older person with a relaxed expression.

"Well, you guessed right!"

"Well, you are wrong. Your little friend doesn't run this place. He works for this place. Get it straight."

Riled, the young punk raises his voice, "Who do you think you are to be calling my friend little?!"

"I'm his brother."

"Brother ...?" The young man freezes, face losing colors. "Zhi-ge? Hong-ge? ... Hong-ge?!"

Smiling sweetly, Liu Hong declares, "You guessed right! — Now's my turn to guess. You're one of those little bastards who kept inviting Liu Xie to skip class, to drink, and to do drugs, aren’t you? — I didn't know you two still keep in touch. Seems like I will be having a long talk with my lovely younger brother the next time I see him."

"Hong-ge, ha ha ha ..." smiling dryly, the young punk sits back down on the seat like a perfect model student. With fidgety eyes, he glances up, "Ge ... I don't do drugs anymore ... Hi ... how have you been? ... Your appearance changed a lot ... I couldn't recognize you ... do you want to sit down?"

Not answering, Liu Hong's gaze diverts over to the young person who's sitting frozenly and quietly as if he doesn't exist. Well, for Zhao Yi if he doesn't exist in this moment, it'll be perfect.

The young person takes a peep up at Assistant Liu. He notices the intensely stern stare and instantly feels like he's being scolded again. But he didn't do anything wrong. He already tried his best not to bother with the older person. He saw that there was a woman by Hong-ge's side and has been trying his best to ignore it. If it was prior to his confession, then he might have walked over there and try to gain Hong-ge's attention somehow.

Liu Hong points his finger down at Zhao Yi and demands, "You, follow me."

The tall person takes his leave, started walking out of the pub. Zhao Yi glumly rises up from his seat, politely uttering to the blonde man he just met tonight, "I'll be back."

The young punk glances up with the driest smile possible, thinking that the young person doesn't have to come back if it means coming back with the scary senior from his school days. Everyone that knows Liu Xie knows his two older brothers. Back then, Hong-ge as a law student has always been unforgivingly strict. He used to put the gang in crutches each time he caught Liu Xie and his friends breaking rules and laws. He even beat his own little brother, so for those who aren’t his brother, they were left in almost crippled conditions.

Zhao Yi hurries out after Liu Hong who has walked outside to the back alley of the pub. The young person approaches in urgent steps. Contrary to his hurried steps, Zhao Yi asks in a soft proper voice, "What is it, ge?"

Standing tall with arms crossed over his chest, Liu Hong begins, "You said you're here to have fun with Liu Xie, so who was that at your table?"

"Xie-ge introduced him to me," Zhao Yi replies.

"So, where's Liu Xie now?"

"Just a while ago, Xie-ge went home with his girlfriend."

"Then why didn't you leave with him?"

"I ... I'm going with the new friend I met tonight."

"That punk is taking you home?"

"Not home," Zhao Yi corrects. "He's taking me to his place."

Brows furrowed, the older person asks in a lower voice, "Why are you going to his place?"

To Zhao Yi, he has a good reason, but if he doesn't have to tell Liu Hong, then he will choose not to tell. Therefore, he stares silently at the older person. Perhaps, Hong-ge will let it go.

But he doesn't. In a lower tone of voice, he demands, "Zhao Yi. Answer."

Thus, being the honest person that Zhao Yi is, he replies earnestly, "The people you met here and go home with, why do you go with them? It's the same reason. Just sex."

"Did I hear wrong?" Face frowning, Liu Hong asks, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I know what I'm saying. I thought about it carefully. When I'm good enough in bed, I will confess my feelings to you again."

Hearing this for the first time, Liu Hong repeats appallingly, "Good enough in bed?"

Gloomily but at the same time innocently, Zhao Yi nods, "Xie-ge said you don't want a family nor a relationship, but you like having a partner in bed. If that's the closest I can be to you, then I'll be it. He said you only like good partners, but I'm not. So ... until then, I will learn with other people. When it's time, I'll confess my feelings again."

Liu Hong is baffled at what he just heard, and now his face has turned strikingly nonchalant. _Liu Xie is fuckin ludicrous for inserting this kind of thoughts into the kid's head, but this kid is even more stupidly ludicrous for coming to such conclusion._ Both deserves a beating from his feet.

"Xie-ge's friend," Zhao Yi continues, "he asked if I would go home with him. I already said I will, so I will be going with him. I'll see you next month when you visit."

The young person steps back and bows respectfully. However, before he can turn around, Liu Hong grabs his wrist and pulls him closer.

Surprised and somewhat confused, Zhao Yi looks at Liu Hong, muttering, "Yeah?"

"You're not going with him."

"Hong-ge, ... Mr. Wang said one should stay true to their words. I already gave my words to Xie-ge's friend. Therefore, I will be going with him tonight. I don't—"

"Shut up and let's go home." Disregarding everything in this current moment, Liu Hong grasps tight on Zhao Yi's wrist. He begins walking, pulling the young person along.

"No—!" Zhao Yi strongly pulls himself back, successfully stopping the strides of the older person.

Gradually annoyed, Liu Hong turns his face to meet the young person. And now, he’s fully annoyed as he sees the little defiance appearing in Zhao Yi's eyes. The jawline of the serene man becomes more chiseled as he clenches his jaw. Then surprisingly, Zhao Yi's small hand begins grabbing at Liu Hong's larger hand, trying to peel off the grip on his small wrist.

"Are you serious?" Instantly, Liu Hong's available hand captures the small person's rebellious wrist.

"Let me go." Zhao Yi tries to wriggle out of capture, but the more he tries, the tighter his wrists are held. It's always like this. He can't do anything to the older person at all.

_Why do he always have to follow Hong-ge words? He can't make his own decision at all?_

For once, sternly he says, "Hong-ge, even if you force me to go home, I can still go to school and do it with the people there. The students there do it all the time. So don't obstruct my intention. I already decided about tonight. So let me go with Xie-ge's friend. He's waiting."

After the stern words, there was a moment of silence, and then Zhao Yi's two wrists are released. He immediately caresses his wrists to soothe them, not looking up at Hong-ge.

"Little Zhao, since when did you stop listening to me?"

Hearing that, Zhao Yi glances up, "I have my reasons and I already tell them to you. You're an adult ... y-you should be reasonable."

"You're even talking back at me," the adult begins smiling, shaking his head.

"I'm not talking back. I'm only replying—"

"You are talking back!" comes a shout, no smile. His hands land on Zhao Yi's arms, grasping them tight. His eyes glower. His brows furrow.

Taken aback by the volume of the other person, but more than anything is — Zhao Yi is scared that the other person will be mad at him. Hong-ge rarely ever yells at him. Worse, stares at him like this. And now, the young Zhao Yi suffers against the tremendous pressure on his arms.

"You're hurting my arms ..." he whimpers.

Then immediately, his elbow is grasped, and he's being jerked and dragged to Assistant Liu's car; his small steps struggle helplessly against the big strides of Liu Hong. In no time, the passenger door opens, and he's pushed into the car; belt secured.

Eyes concentrated, Liu Hong points his finger in Zhao Yi’s face, "Stay in there. If you come out, more than your arms will hurt. Don't try me."

Zhao Yi doesn't want to try. He holds his breath and sits still as the door is slammed shut. After a few full breaths, the other person gets inside the car and the car plunges off into the street.

Nervously, Zhao Yi takes one quick glance at the person driving: _he’s visibly mad from his clenched jaw to his intense eyes._ The young person cowers his head down, dispirited. Then, his gaze goes to the window. 

_These roads ..._

"Hong-ge—"

"Shut up."

 _This isn't the way to the Liu Household._ _Why isn't Hong-ge taking him back to Mother? Where are they going? Hong-ge must've been really mad to be doing this_ — Soon, the young Zhao Yi got his answer. The car arrives in the basement parking lot of a luxurious condominium.

"Why did you bring me here?" Zhao Yi sits tight on the seat, grasping onto his seatbelt. He remembers this condominium well. He used to live here and still hopes that one he can come back to live here with the man he gave his heart to.

Question is asked, but Liu Hong doesn't reply. He exits the car, goes around to the passenger side and opens the door.

"Get out," he tells the young person.

However, Zhao Yi grasps tighter onto his seatbelt, refusing in his own little way.

"Little Zhao, if you keep this up, I will lose my temper soon."

Thus, while Hong-ge is still being nice, Zhao Yi eventually unbuckles the seatbelt and obediently steps out of the car. Liu Hong seizes his hand and pulls him into the lobby.

"Greetings, Mr. Liu. How—" one of the lobby guards begins but couldn't finish as he notices his favorite resident's current ill mood. In a flash, Mr. Liu has dragged a younger fellow across the lobby into the elevator.

Standing nervously inside the rectangular box, Zhao Yi asks, "Hong-ge, why am I here? — At least, tell me why I’m here. Hong-ge ..."

"I can't trust you anymore," the older person finally replies. "What if I send you to Ma and you sneak out?"

"I won't," Zhao Yi immediately says. _But_ _what does Hong-ge means by trust? What trust?_

"You said you can even do it at school." Liu Hong angles his head to look the young person in the eyes, "School, you don't need to attend in person anymore."

 _What ...? Is he for real? —_ Zhao Yi hurriedly asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Gaze stern and decisive, Liu Hong states, "I meant exactly what I said."

The elevator doors slide apart, and the young person is dragged again, this time into the condo room he used to live in. It’s like he’s some sort of object that’s easily dragged around. He can’t even say anything.

Within seconds, the door is securely locked by the owner of the place. Solemnly, he turns around to look at Zhao Yi. Simply he says, "Go stay in your room. Don't come out until I tell you to."

 _Mean. Hong-ge is being mean._ Zhao Yi stands still. Right now, his silence and lack of action is his resistance.

"Go," Liu Hong reiterates in a lower tone, his eyes now glaring.

He can’t. Zhao Yi can’t fight against that tone of voice and glare. Lowering his head down, the young person trudges into his room; the room that still looks the same as he decorated almost three years ago. Dreadfully with the bright table lamp on, the young person sits on the bed and reflects. He's being punished. Hong-ge is punishing him — but he didn't do anything wrong. Zhao Yi is sure he didn't do anything wrong. _Why is he treated like this when he did nothing wrong?_ Hong-ge is acting like he could do whatever to him.

Hong-ge said he's a kid, a stupid one too. Therefore, he wants to grow up. He wants to be better, hoping that maybe then, Hong-ge will see him in a different light. But even when he tries to grow up, Hong-ge is obstructing him. _What exactly does the other person want him to do?_

Zhao Yi's little mind gradually becomes tired. Tired of everything. The one thing he wants to do now is — get out of here. He won't stay here just because Hong-ge said so. Why do he always have to listen and do as told? If he let it be like this, he'll always have to yield to these conditions. Hence, he won't anymore.

Once Zhao Yi hears the door of Liu Hong's bedroom closes, he quietly opens his own door and steps out. He walks by the kitchen, going to the door looking to leave, but the door is lock. He tries to open, but it's locked. _How is it possible?! How could this door be lock from the inside?!_ No matter how hard he tries, he can't open it.

"Zhao. Yi."

Hearing the chilliness from the voice, the owner of the name freezes. Slowly and nervously, he turns. The older person is staring dead at him. With those keen eyes on him, fear begins to crawl up on him. He didn’t do anything wrong, but he’s looked at as if he did.

Doesn’t know what to do, having nowhere to run to, as the older person starts inching toward him, he lines his back flat against the door, not looking up. Then, his wrist is snatched, and he's thrown back into his room. The door slams shut.

Inside the dim room under the ceiling of a galaxy, two people stands with without words. It’s like one is waiting to test if the other would speak first.

Eyes on the defiant young person, Liu Hong takes a deep breath before eventually saying, "Earlier you said you won't sneak out."

"I said I wouldn't sneak out at Mother's house but not here,” an honest response form Zhao Yi.

"Why are you trying to sneak out?"

"You're mean. I don't want to stay here."

"You stupid kid."

"Erhm, I'm stupid. I have to call Mother soon if I won't be home by 10. If not, I have to leave now—and I want to leave."

"Exactly how many times have you talked back at me today?"

Well, Zhao Yi didn't count because to him what he did isn't taking back. He was replying.

"I'm leaving," the young person reiterates his firm decision.

He hurries to the door. Just as he rejoices that his hand is about to touch the doorknob, his feet come flying up from the ground and he's picked up. Surprised, he kicks as Liu Hong carries and throws him on the bed. In a blink of an eye, he's pushed down with the older person hovering on top.

"You want sex. You don't need to do it with someone else. Since you want it so much, I'll do it with you,” the keen eyes of the older person charges down at him.

Dumbfounded. Zhao Yi's little brain stops functioning temporarily. He stares up like a lost little sheep who doesn’t know its fate under a kind-looking wolf.

Luring, Liu Hong starts smiling for Little Zhao, "There's no need to learn with someone else. Since I’m your end goal anyway, I'll take you straight to the finish line."

"You'll ... do it with me?" the young Zhao Yi mutters, finding it hard to believe.

But now he has to believe it—Liu Hong leans up, rolls off his shirt and tosses it off the bed. He goes right back down to meet the young person.

Nervous, surprised, unsure of what to do, Zhao Yi looks anywhere but the person on top of him.

"Look at me."

He hears, and he looks, and then his set of his lips is met with a kiss. Hong-ge is kissing him. _What ...? Why ...?_ Slowly falling deeper into the little pit he can’t ever climb up from, now he let himself fall even deeper. _He’s kissing …_ This is the second time, but it feels amazing like the first time. The young person begins following along in the little ways he knows; he kisses back until Liu Hong stops and pulls his lips away.

"You drank," the older person stares down, unsmiling.

"I—I'm sorry," Zhao Yi replies unconfidently. "Xie-ge said to try. So I ..."

"You're not of age yet. I told you before. You're not allowed to drink."

"It was a small cup, and I didn't finish it. Hong-ge, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Liu Hong clenches his jaw before saying, "Open."

Zhao Yi opens his mouth and receives another thrilling kiss. Hong-ge sucks from his mouth as if he's ridding him of the alcohol. After being kissed, now he's being licked. His lips are sensuously licked and then gently sucked. It starts to feel hot all throughout his body, but his burning heart is unsettled. Hong-ge doesn't seem happy, and Zhao Yi isn't sure as to why.

The young person mumbles, "Hong-ge, can I go take a shower first? — I want to take a shower first."

Yet, Liu Hong still caresses his warm red cheek, still pressing into his lips.

"Hong-ge," he calls one more time.

"Fine. 30 minutes."

***

It was the longest, most torturous thirty minutes of his life. Zhao Yi, after showering, he comes back into his room, wearing the same previous set of clothes. By the door, he stands awkwardly and nervously while the person on the bed is lying on his side leisurely.

"Why do you still have clothes on? Come here." Liu Hong gestures for the young person to get back on the bed.

Anxiously, Zhao Yi goes to where Liu Hong wants. _Hong-ge still hasn't changed his mind. So he'll really do it?_ Zhao Yi already gives the older person time to reconsider his decision. If Hong-ge really wants to, then of course Zhao Yi is happy about it. Submissively, he lies down as the older person wants, and his clothes are gradually removed one after another.

His toes curl the instant his member is touched. Having Hong-ge touching his private part like this, it’s not good for his humble little heart at all. Then gradually, his sensitive member is stroked hard and harder. He feels like he will die of embarrassment, yet he’s still breathing, and the pace of his breathing gradually become faster as his heart beats faster.

Aroused and excited, hotness spreads throughout every inch of his body. There are kisses to lips, cheeks, neck, and then his chest. Repeatedly, the two pink buds on his chest are tweaked and sucked until brightly red. Zhao Yi closes his eyes, curling his fingers into fists. He feels kisses mixing with licks throughout his body. From his thighs, dragging to his knees, then his ankles.

When he feels kisses on his member, then fingers rimming, spontaneously he backs up—However, Liu Hong grips on his hips and pulls him closer, not letting him move an inch.

"You should've expected this at the very least. You think the punk you want to go with wouldn't touch you here?"

"Hong-ge—"

"Shut up."

And Zhao Yi shut up. Fingers begin working their ways on the tiny entrance. Both of his hands cover his mouth, trying not to make any sound. _Hong-ge is so mean._ It's not easy to shut up during times like this. Why does he have to shut up when fingers are pumping in and out of him like this?

Now, the fingers are out of him. He can breathe better until nope—his heart is suddenly attacked. He immediately turns away because the older is taking the rest of his clothes off. He steals a glance. Hong-ge is stroking himself. He feels like he shouldn’t look but his eyes couldn’t help themselves. It’s so sexy and captivating, the way Hong-ge touches himself.

After stealing a few more glances, bravely, Zhao Yi points to a bag on the blue table-lamp. In a meek small voice, he utters, "I-I bought it."

"Bought what?" asks the older person.

Seeing the redness of the young person's face—and the unwillingness to answer—Liu Hong hovers over and grabs the bag Zhao Yi pointed to. It's a bottle of lube.

"Since when did you bought this? — Zhao Yi, answer me."

With both of his hands covering his cheeks, the young Zhao Yi replies, "The day you were sick."

"How do you know you need this? You did it before?"

With his burning cheeks, Zhao Yi shakes his head. "No, I never. I—I studied from the internet."

Staring stoic at Zhao Yi, Liu Hong takes the bottle out and tosses the bag on the floor. He pours abundantly and spreads it into Zhao Yi's entrance, doing it with Zhao Yi wriggling back and forth. Then, he applies it on himself. As he strokes himself, his eyes fixate on the smaller body on the bed, and then he notices those pure eyes immediately quivering away after landing on where his hand is.

"It's alright. Take a good look at it."

Hearing that, bravely Zhao Yi brings his gaze back. The cheeks of the young person blush in red shyness. To see Hong-ge like this is beyond his wildest imagination; it's sexy, seducing him in ways he didn't know he can be seduced.

Willingly, his legs are then spread apart widely. He anticipates, feeling the member of the older person rubs gently on his entrance, then slowly it slides in.

"Hong-ge, it hurts!"

"It hurts!—It hurts!"

Even with just halfway in, tears begin rushing out of Zhao Yi's innocent eyes. He feels stabbed, sliced, like his body will shatter into pieces any moment now.

Loudly and painfully, he cries out, "Take it out! Take it out of me! — It hurts!"

However, the older person remains still, adjusting as much as Zhao Yi is. Then he slides all the way in. The young person is so tight that any movement will hurt him. And because Liu Hong knows Zhao Yi is hurting so much right now, he doesn't comfort him.

He waits it out for Zhao Yi to adjust himself to the foreign pain. He watches as Zhao Yi writhes in flooding tears, crying, breathing in and out to relax himself. When thinking Zhao Yi is fine now, in an un-empathetic voice, he says, "Of course it hurts. You should've known better."

He moves his hand to Zhao Yi's neck and grasps it, turning the crying face to meet him. He looks into those pure, startled eyes that are glossed with tears.

Liu Hong—His gaze is now flaming, and he growls, "Little Zhao, what were you going to do earlier? You were going to go with that motherfucker. You want to go with that motherfucker?! You want to go with him?!— I didn't treasure you all these years for you to turn out like this! Fuckin slut. My good intentions mean nothing to you?! Even if you're from the street, you shouldn't behave like this!"

Panic, scared, confused, doesn't want to be misunderstood, Zhao Yi blurts, "No I'm not—I'm not what you said—" His voice begins shaking, shaking along with his body as the older person begins to move. "H-Hong-ge, I like you—Only-y you."

"If you like me then you need to do as I say. I told you to focus on school, you should focus on school! What did you say? Do it with people at your school?! — Fuckin disgusting—!"

While they're still connected, Liu Hong pulls the crying person up to straddle over him. His hand grasps tightly on the back of the small person; Zhao Yi is breaking in pain, whimpering and crying; body tensed up, shuddering.

"You sure have the gut to be stubborn with me." With his teeth, Liu Hong begins biting Zhao Yi's shoulder. He breathes in the fresh fragrance from the small body, smelling the familiar scent of shampoo. "Little Zhao, you even talked back. I thought I already taught you to have manners. Seems like you didn't learn anything from me."

He bites again. And then again.

Feeling the increased pressure of bites, Zhao Yi cries even more, "I—I'm sorry, I was wrong … I’m sorry-yy." He cries, hating the words Hong-ge said, hating the pain mixing with the foreign pleasure he currently rides on.

"Sorry?! — For what?!” Liu Hong glowers up at the crying face of the young person he wholeheartedly adores. “For lowering yourself to be just someone's partner in bed when you can find love?! Why would you do that?! All the care I've given you, it doesn't give any self-worth?! — You like people treating you like shit?!"

"But it’s with you. I like you. I want you,” the young person cries; face a mess, body red.

"Get your head straight! It doesn't matter if it's me or anyone else! — And you, you were going to go off and sleep with random strangers. Using your body with strangers you don't know."

Furiously, he bursts, "And what did you said?! Just sex?! Well, this is sex!" He thrusts up, hard and harsh. "Just sex!" He thrusts harder and harsher. "Just sex like you wanted! You fuckin stupid kid!" A loud spank lands on the soft bum of the young person. "Just sex?! How do you like it?! Haah?! — How do you like it?! Answer me!"

"It hurts, please, it hurts. I'm sorry. Hong-ge. Mnph! Don't—don't be angry at me. I like you and only you. I never want to sleep with anyone else. I'm not—I'm not what you said ... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't want just sex."

Desperate, Zhao Yi grips tighter onto Liu Hong's back. His watery eyes take a cloudy glance of a back inked with dark intricate tattoos covering scars of cuts and bullets. Then he buries his face into the same reliable shoulder he loves.

Liu Hong rubs his hands from the buttocks up to the smooth back of the young person, their bodies are still closely connected. Zhao Yi wraps his arms tightly around the older person's neck. His endless tears stream down from his cheeks to the older person’s skin.

With sniffles and heartbreaking cries, Zhao Yi begs, "Hong-ge ... please don't be angry at me. I'm scared. Forgive me. I'm scared ..."

Liu Hong leans his head back, capturing a clear view of Zhao Yi's face that is filled with frightful tears. "Then you should've behaved."

Quickly, Zhao Yi nods his head pleading, "I’ll behave. I will. It h-hurts, can you please do it gently? Please."

"If you want it gently then you'll have to be a good boy."

"Mnhh, I'll be good. I-I won't be s-stubborn anymore. I promise."

"Good boy," Liu Hong gives a smile, "Here, kiss me."

Zhao Yi inclines his face, and he's met with a gentle kiss. His innocent lips are tenderly kissed, being comforted. Receiving comfort, he keeps on kissing, afraid that if he stops, the older person will go back to being mean.

After a long soothing kiss, Liu Hong has the smaller person lies down facing the bed. With the two pale legs spread open, he begins pushing in from behind. His hand goes to the mouth of the innocent person.

"Try sucking it for me."

Zhao Yi opens his mouth and obediently licks the thumb at his lips, sucking. Anything the older person tells him; he now does it without questioning.

Liu Hong continues to do it gently and slowly—changing into various kind of positions he can think of that will hurt Zhao Yi the least. He'll be lying if he says he doesn't feel anything as he fucks this kid. Actually, it feels extremely good; it's unlike anything he experienced before. The young person clenches around so tight and well. _His crying voice, flushing face, and sensitive body._ Wanting to go faster but he can't. Because if he does, the fragile person might really break into pieces.

"Hong-ge, how long are you going to do it?" Little Zhao murmurs out little cries, "I can't anymore ... ge." He has released multiple times already, both prematurely and fully, but the older person doesn't show any signs of stopping yet.

"Just a bit more," he says.

Which turns out to be a lie. The young fragile body continues to be harassed throughout the night. With his face buried in the pillow, he muffled out moans and cries, accepting his merciless fate.

At one point, Zhao Yi begins whining and crying loudly again. "I don't want to do it anymore! I can't anymore ... ge, I'm tired. Please let me go."

"Be good, we're almost done."

The older person leans up and flips the smaller person on his back. He grabs Zhao Yi's leg and holds it up. With gentleness, he slides in slowly but deep, his hips ride and rubs in; meanwhile, his hand constantly strokes the member of the younger person. His eyes fixate at Zhao Yi who's gradually reaching his peak.

"C-Can’t anymore … Ahh— abhh ... mhnph," repeated moans and groans fills the rooms. Zhao Yi continues to cry, and he ends when his tired body reaches its climax. Hot fluids burst out, landing on his belly, and then he feels Liu Hong releasing inside him once again.

Believing that it's finally over now, his weary eyes close for a sleep. Tears stream out of his eyes even as he sleeps.

Seeing that the innocent person has fallen asleep, Liu Hong pulls out and calms himself. At first, he was going to teach the kid a quick lesson, didn't think it will drag out this long. He himself can't believe his own actions. _But does he regret it?_ Not one bit.

If Zhao Yi is going to go out and open his legs to just anyone, then he rather that it's him. Zhao Yi likes him; it only makes sense that Little Zhao sleeps with him. _Try sleeping with someone else and see what will happen_.

However, as he recalls the painful cries of the young person, his heart softens. _Zhao Yi was scared._ Maybe he should've ended the pain faster for Zhao Yi. But then again, it can't be helped — he hasn't touch sex for such a long time all because of this stupid kid.

He stares down at the face of the worn-out body. With tenderness, his hand combs the bangs on Zhao Yi's forehead. _Adorable and endearing_. He smiles and gives a warm peck on the stupid kid's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Little Zhao."

.  
  


.

1.20.21🖤🌻v.rhke

Zhao Yi cries a lot. I just realized that he’s been crying for four chapters … 🥺


	6. Me to the Universe

Warm and bright, Liu Hong's arms are wrapped around the small person from behind. His right arm has Zhao Yi's head resting on it, while his left arm clings around the frail body. Peaceful and at ease, the older person who's been awake for a while now cranes his neck up to look at the innocent face that is still soundly asleep.

He smiles, stealing a kiss from the delicate cheek. Zhao Yi's skin is so soft and smooth. Every part of this innocent person is good to smell, to kiss, or even lick. Under the blanket, the lecherous hand of the usually reserved Liu Hong begins combing from Zhao Yi's knee to his thigh then to his waist.

He thought he knew this kid well, but there are still certain things he didn't know. Like the little pink birth mark on his inner thigh. Or of how sensitive his body is. Or how much the kid likes kissing. Liu Hong snuggles his face closer to Zhao Yi's neck, breathing in a familiar shampoo scent.

He then remembers he has two important phone calls to go make: to his mother, and to Mr. Wang.

Cautiously, he rolls up from the bed, making sure his movement doesn’t disturb Zhao Yi. It is after he made sure the young innocent person is sleeping comfortably that he finally leaves the room.

***

After a while, the fragile worn-out body slowly awakens. Zhao Yi groans childishly as his body tries to stretch but he suddenly stops due to the solid pain. _It hurts. Hurts._ The images of last night intrude his mind and all the strength in his body vanishes. His brain stops functioning while tears begin brimming in his eyes.

_Shut up._

_Fuckin slut._

_Disgusting._

_Just sex._

_Should’ve behaved._

Tears, and endless tears flood from Zhao Yi’s watery eyes. He grabs the blanket at his neck and pulls it up to cover his crying face. He's crying alone in an empty bed, in an empty room. _Hong-ge isn't here. Why isn't he here? Shouldn't he at least be here? He doesn't even care enough to be here?_

"Hong-ge ..."

 _He has left. Hong-ge probably left the moment he's done last night. Why would he stay?_ _It's correct that he left. He probably already went to work. Even on weekends, he still goes to work. Right, he has no reason to stay here. Why would he stay for a stupid kid?_

Zhao Yi continues to bawl. _Worthless_. He feels worthless _. Alone_ and _lonely_ , under the blanket, he cries heart-wrenchingly. _Why is he so stupid? Even if he sleeps with Hong-ge, it won't make Hong-ge like him back. Last night was apparent._

After his flooding tears, the already frail body is even more tired now. There's no one to wipe his tears. Despite how desolated he feels, he must toughen up and wipes it himself. He rubs his messy face against the blanket.

Meanwhile, the door just now opens. Liu Hong returns into the room. He goes straight to the bed and lies down next to Zhao Yi again.

He sees that the young person is covered under the blanket, and he hears little sniffles, "Zhao Yi ...!"

However, the small body doesn't move. Zhao Yi has frozen up the second he felt someone lying down next to him.

"Little Zhao, show your face and let's talk."

Zhao Yi doesn't move.

"Little Zhao."

Eventually, Liu Hong pulls the blanket off the head of the young person and leans over. Zhao Yi immediately covers his face with both of his hands, still sobbing. Liu Hong grabs both of the hands and removes them. Zhao Yi buries half of his face into the pillow.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head.

Liu Hong places the back of his hand on the side of the young person's forehead.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asks in a much gentler voice now. But to his surprised, the small person starts to cry even more. Hearing those sad cries, Liu Hong nears in and wraps his arm around the small body.

He comforts, kissing the frail shoulder, "Little Zhao, why are you crying? — Are you in pain? Does it hurt a lot?" He's received with no words, and hence, he rests his cheek on the neck of the young person.

Zhao Yi gradually curls himself into a little ball and distances away, but like magnets, Liu Hong follows closely, keeping his chest touching the back of the innocent person; enveloping the little ball called Zhao Yi.

They lie silently.

After a while, the young one begins moving again. He pushes the blanket off and tries to sit up.

"Where are you going?" Liu Hong immediately asks; his hand holds Zhao Yi's wrist.

"Bathroom," Zhao Yi replies, avoiding Liu Hong's gaze. His hand brushes off the hand holding his wrist.

"I'll take you."

Meekly, Zhao Yi shakes his head, rejecting the offer. He grabs one of the bedsheets, hurriedly uses it to cover his nude body, only his head is left shown. He steps out of the bed but instantly stops as he feels the shrieking pain. It's hurting so badly. Yet, he forces himself to walk a few more steps, but then his feet fly off the ground when the older person picks him up into his arms.

Zhao Yi has no strength to kick his feet in protest.

So quietly, Liu Hong carries the young person into the bathroom inside his bedroom. He puts the young one down. With the bedsheet covering the frail body, Zhao Yi sits down on the closed toilet seat.

"I want to be alone," he utters timidly with his gaze on the floor.

"Don't lock the door, alright?" Liu Hong says before turning away.

He walks out and gently closes the door. After a while, the toilet flushes then the faucet turns on. Realizing that he only has a boxer briefs on, the lean, well-built man goes to the closet to put some clothes on. Sleeping without clothes is a habit. Last night, after Zhao Yi fell asleep, he cleans after both the small body on the bed and the clothes on the floor.

After putting on a plain white t-shirt and pants, he goes right back to the bathroom door, stands there, and waits. It has been a while, but the small person is still in the bathroom.

He knocks. "Zhao Yi, are you done yet?"

He knocks another round but there is still no response. He then opens the door in. Zhao Yi is sitting glumly on the toilet seat. Face sullen. Tears dripping. Seeing the visible sadness, Liu Hong hurries to the small person. He kneels on his knees and looks up at the crying face.

"Little Zhao, speak to me. What's wrong?"

Zhao Yi doesn't move nor responds.

Liu Hong raises his hand to touch Zhao Yi's cheek, but the small person immediately flinches, pulling his face away. Thus, the large hand is left hanging in the air. He eventually curls his fingers back and brings it down.

He gazes up at the sad face. Zhao Yi is avoiding eye contact at all cost. His body is tensed up. His fingers are curled, grasping tight to the bedsheet wrapped around his small body.

"Did I scare you last night?" Liu Hong asks in the softest voice possible. "Are you still scared?"

Hearing the soothing tone of voice, Zhao Yi steals a glance at the older person but doesn't reply; a tear silently drips down from his eye.

"I shouldn't have said all those bad words to you."

Hearing that, more tears roll down Zhao Yi's cheeks. Tears of worthlessness and disappointment. Hong-ge's words are still jarring in his ears. The way Hong-ge looked at him when he said those hurtful words is stuck fresh in his mind.

"Little Zhao."

And the young one finally replies, "From here on, I'll only focus on school. I won't do it with anyone anymore."

It feels good when releasing and when kissing Hong-ge, but the pain hurts too much. How long it lasted wears out everything in him. Even now, the pain is still here. More tears roll down his reddening cheeks. It was just sex ... Just sex. Zhao Yi knows now; he doesn't want just sex.

With lips trembling, he sobs, "I won't anymore. I'm sorry."

He lowers his head, crying quietly, trying to control his noises. Liu Hong reaches his hand to those wet cheeks and wipes the tears.

"It's fine, don't cry anymore."

But more tears go down Zhao Yi's face. Liu Hong watches those sad tears and reflects. He shouldn't have been rough with the young person last night. He should've controlled his temper better. Zhao Yi has always been soft-hearted and highly emotionally sensitive; he's also overly presumptuous, and often would misunderstand things.

"Little Zhao, if you keep crying, you'll feel dizzy. Let's be a good boy and let's not cry, okay? Look at you, your eyes are all swollen now."

Zhao Yi wants to be a good boy as Hong-ge said, but he couldn't stop his tears. His tears are more defiant than he will ever be. He looks away but tears still flow down. Just then, his hand is grabbed, and it slams into the older person's face.

"Ge—!" Zhao Yi immediately pulls his hand away.

Liu Hong touches his cheek, rubbing. "Your hand's so soft, I didn't feel anything. Want to give it another try?"

Not replying, Zhao Yi begins wiping his tears. _Hong-ge is crazy, hurting himself._ A percent in Zhao Yi's heart wants to be mad at Liu Hong, but he can't bring himself to be. After all of this time, he has never successfully become mad at the older person.

Then—his hand is grabbed again.

Just as Liu Hong's about to slap his own face with Zhao Yi's hand, the young person yelps, "No!"

Stopping halfway, Liu Hong then brings the soft hand to his cheek and snuggles on it. His concerned gaze stares up at the sad crying face of the young person he so adores.

Seeing Liu Hong on his knees, looking up, nestling his cheek with his hand like this; Zhao Yi's humble little heart begins melting. Little Zhao doesn't stand a chance against Hong-ge.

But he's still scared.

Zhao Yi cautiously pulls his hand back from Liu Hong's cheek. He turns his body away, and then tries to stand up. Liu Hong instantly stands up.

"Where are you going?"

With his gaze down, Zhao Yi answers, "I want to go change."

Dutifully, Liu Hong picks the small person up and brings him out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He positions the small person on the bed and then walks to the closet.

"These are the small size I have," he utters, after picking out an outfit for the young person. He walks to the bed and hands it to Zhao Yi.

With the clothes in his hands, Zhao Yi sits still.

Eventually, Liu Hong asks, "Why aren't you changing?"

"Can I, can I go change in my room?" the young person speaks, not looking up.

Seeing Zhao Yi's timidity, right away Liu Hong knows the young person isn’t comfortable with changing in front of him. Liu Hong goes down on one knee and looks up at the young person.

He waits until Zhao Yi steals a glance at him, then he says, "Stay and change in here. I'll go buy medicine and food for you." Then he emphasizes, "You must still be here when I'm back."

Smiling, he then pats the small person's head. "Can you also feed Jiaozi if I'm not back in time?"

Hearing Jiaozi, Zhao Yi nods.

"Good boy." Liu Hong leans in and kisses the soft cheek of Zhao Yi. He stands up and then leaves the room all to the young person.

Zhao Yi, who was crying earlier, his face is now all red, not from crying but from the small peck on his cheek just now. His heart is fluttering in love again. _Why is Hong-ge suddenly doing this? Can it be a good sign?_ Pathetic, even now he still have these selfish thoughts. Then he starts to feel disgusted with himself. He knows he's not what Hong-ge said last night but it doesn't change the fact that those words are what Hong-ge thinks of him as.

_A disgusting fuckin slut._

Not allowing himself to drown in negative thoughts, Zhao Yi tells himself Jiaozi is waiting for his company. Hence Zhao Yi tries his best as he struggles to put on the clothes Liu Hong handed him earlier; a long burgundy jogger that he has to roll up to fit him better, and then a large white long-sleeve shirt that he also has to roll up the sleeves.

Walking weirdly, he goes out to the living room and is greeted with Jiaozi who is chilling on the sofa — the Princess of this condo unit.

"Zizi, are you hungry yet?" He walks carefully to the sofa and sits down. "Are you hungry? But you can't eat yet, it isn't time. Did you miss me? I miss you a lot."

He pets the round fat fur, "I didn't get to see you last night, were you in your Master’s room?"

And then Zhao Yi thinks about the other person again. Hong-ge has always been scary when he's in a foul mood. Zhao Yi knows to keep silent and be obedient to not further infuriate him. _Why did he even try last night? He should’ve just listened in the first place, and maybe things wouldn’t turn out like this._ But last night was different. He has never seen Hong-ge like that before. Never once did Hong-ge ever uttered a bad word in his presence. Hong-ge was always a sweet, well-mannered gentleman. Despite how strict he is, he carries an affectionate and protective presence, the kind of presence that Zhao Yi loves.

***

The door beeps and then opens. Liu Hong pops in and takes off his shoes. He ambles by the kitchen, placing the bags in his hands on the counter. He then walks into an empty living room. _Jiaozi is there, so where's Little Zhao?_ He checks the closest room; Zhao Yi's room is empty. He checks his room, empty, his bathroom empty. His heart drops down and he storms out of his room—then suddenly stops.

Zhao Yi is closing the bathroom door down the hallway. The relaxed young person turns and sees the older person, and he's no longer relaxed. He pauses for a few seconds upon seeing Hong-ge's perplexed expression.

Then, as natural as he possibly can, he walks into the living room while avoiding the fixated gaze on him. Keeping his manners, he makes sure to bow a bit when he passed the older person. Once his bottom settles on the sofa, immediately Jiaozi swags her little butt to him and settles next to his laps. Zhao Yi begins petting on the ball of fur, awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Liu Hong asks from where he's standing.

"Better now,” replies an almost quiet voice.

"I got medicine for you. Let’s apply it on."

Zhao Yi refuses, "I'll do it myself."

"I'll go get your medicine." Liu Hong goes to kitchen and returns with a bag. "Come on."

"I'll do it myself."

"It's better if I help."

"I want to do it myself."

Looking into those timid but sulky eyes, Liu Hong yields, doesn't want to force the young person too much. With the bag in his hand, he walks it over to Zhao Yi, “You have to apply it on three times a day. A little dollop of the paste. Do it thoroughly.”

Zhao Yi grabs the bag and disappears into the bathroom down the hallway. By the time he comes out, Liu Hong has set the table ready with the food he bought. Once he is within sight, Liu Hong calls from the dining table, “Come eat.”

The frail-looking Zhao Yi trudges to the owner of the place and sits opposite him. After seeing his own condition in the bathroom once again, with upset round eyes, he expresses, "I want to go to Mother."

However, Liu Hong replies light-heartedly, "Stay with me. I don't have work."

_Don't have work? How? Even if it's weekend, Hong-ge always work somehow._

"This morning, I told Mr. Wang I will be on break this week. Congrats, I'll stay with you for a week."

"With … me?" Zhao Yi stares.

"You don't think I'll let you go back to Ma in this condition, right?" Liu Hong smiles brightly, "Ma will kill me if she sees how you are now."

Just when Zhao Yi thought the older person will stay with him because he wants to, Hong-ge is only staying with him because of Mother.

"When I gave her the call, she gave me an earful saying I'm taking her baby away for a week. Little Zhao, what did you do? Why does Ma love you so much?"

Zhao Yi looks up at Liu Hong for a split second, thinking of how all the people around Hong-ge seems to adore and pay attention to him, except Hong-ge — when in fact, Hong-ge is the one he yearns attention and affections from the most.

"Come on, eat." Liu Hong picks up a piece of meat and places it on Zhao Yi's plate.

"You looked small, but I didn't know how small you are until last night. You need to eat more. Gain some weight and muscles."

Hearing that, Zhao Yi's two cheeks turn bright red. In the young person's mind are the scattering images of how Hong-ge easily handled his body however he wanted.

"Should I feed you?" Liu Hong picks up a piece of meat and brings it to Zhao Yi's lips.

"Come on," he urges with a relaxed expression.

Zhao Yi opens his mouth and bites on the piece of beef, chewing, eating confusedly. He doesn't want to sit silently, stupidly like this, but he can't speak to Hong-ge like he used to anymore.

He doesn't know how Hong-ge does it. _Hong-ge still talks and behave as he always does._ Zhao Yi can't do it.

***

Afterwards, inside Liu Hong's bedroom, the owner of the room stands tall and serene as he calls a very important person who has not realized his fate yet.

"Good afternoon, my lovely, lovely brother," Liu Hong greets in the brightest voice he can force out.

"What's this? — Ge, have you been working too much that you're losing your mind?" responds Liu Xie from the other end of the line.

"I guess I am. That's why I asked Mr. Wang for one week off. You'll be replacing me while I'm off."

"What?! Ge! What the fuck is going on?! One whole week?! — What?! What?! Why?!"

"Well think, Liu Xie. Think about what you did."

"Think? — Ge, I didn't do anything bad these days ... I really didn't. I went to work on time. I accomplished all of assigned tasks appropriately. I'm sure I didn't do anything bad. There's nothing!"

"Keep thinking, your not so kind-hearted ge is patient. I have all day today for you to think."

"Ge, ... is this about Zhao Yi?"

"So you do know what you did is bad?"

"Nope. What I did is not bad. I only took him out to have fun, and I know you saw us yesterday. But—What's the big deal about it? I'm just taking him out to have fun."

"Taking him out to have fun, that's fine. But encouraging him to drink when you know he's underage, you must’ve wanted to die. Leaving him with a stranger he just met, I should put you in hell. Which I am. So, have fun spending one week of hell with your favorite Boss."

"Hong-ge!!"

"Yes, little brother?"

"This is not fair! I did nothing wrong! I only took him out to have fun!"

"Tch—Fun? You little asshole, you're lucky you weren't in front of me last night because if you were, I would've kicked blood out of your throat — How could you leave Zhao Yi there by himself? And out of all your friends, you left him with a druggie. What if he got drugged or hurt? What if something happens to him? What if he never made it back home again?"

"Ge ... Why do you always assume the worst? The world is not always so bad. But even if something bad happen, he'll just have to learn from it. Zhao Yi is old enough to make his own decisions. He can take care of himself. Stop treating him like he's eight! And you can't punish me like this!"

"Liu Xie, don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as a period of time to discipline yourself. You're having too much fun these days, even hanging out with your old no-good buddies. So, spend some time with Mr. Wang. He has great talents at disciplining people. And I do feel like I've been working too much these days. Instead of one, I now will ask Mr. Wang for two weeks off — Enjoy."

Liu Hong immediately ends the call, temporarily blocking Liu Xie's number.

He strolls out to the living room in lighthearted steps. It's only a one-week break. He already decided on one week and won’t change his mind. Two weeks is uttered just to poke fun at Liu Xie. But even with just one week, so much can be done within it. What enjoyable things are there to do? He takes a glance across the living room.

Zhao Yi is lying on the sofa with Jiaozi snuggling by his shoulder. Liu Hong inserts himself into the cheerful scene. He lowers down on the floor in front of the sofa, sitting, staring at Zhao Yi's face. The young person who notices it, gradually becomes awkward. His hand stops fondling with Jiaozi.

"Yes, ... Hong-ge?" he turns to face the older person, eyes flickered at him for a split second before deviating.

With a serene expression, Liu Hong questions, "Are you well enough to cook lunch or dinner?"

 _Lunch? Dinner?_ — "I should be able to," replies Zhao Yi in a small voice.

"Later, I'll go to the supermarket. Write down what you want, and I'll buy them all for you, okay? — Should I buy clothes for you too? Or are you fine with wearing mine?"

"Don't buy new clothes."

"Then later let's look through my clothes together and see which ones you can wear while you're here."

Zhao Yi nods.

"Little Zhao, do you want to talk about last night yet?"

"I—I don't want to talk about it," Zhao Yi deviates his gaze away. Lying down right now is not a good position. Immediately, he strugglingly rolls up from the sofa.

As Zhao Yi gets up, Liu Hong stands up from the floor and settles on the sofa. Right away, he wraps his arms around the young Zhao Yi to prevent him from running. Resting his face on the frail shoulder, he gives a kiss on the shoulder.

"Don't," Zhao Yi blurts, feeling the warmth on his shoulder.

"Why? You're still scared of me?"

"I—I'm not used to it."

"Then should I do it often, so you'll get used to it?"

"Do what often?" asks Zhao Yi, holding his breath.

"Hold you like this, or do you want to do something else often?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head, looking down, shoulders gradually tense up.

"If you don't want to talk about last night yet, then we won't talk about it. But when you're ready, we need to talk about it."

Zhao Yi continues to keep his head down. _What about last night is there a need talk about?_ He wants to forget about it.

***

In the afternoon, Liu Hong goes out to buy according to the list Zhao Yi wrote. After he comes back, the young person fixes a quick meal for them. Unlike the previous time, Zhao Yi doesn't ask if the older person like his food.

It was an awkward meal. For Zhao Yi it is. Liu Hong still converses as he usually would, although most of the time he's the one doing the speaking; the young person only gives short, small replies.

After the meal, Liu Hong does the dishes. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi has disappeared into his room. Once the sink is clean, Liu Hong figures he should go check on the young person. He goes knocking on Zhao Yi's door.

"Little Zhao."

He knocks again.

"Zhao Yi, are you in there?"

He knocks one more time.

"I'm coming in."

He opens and sees no one in the room. Perhaps Zhao Yi went to the bathroom. Liu Hong closes the door and strolls to the living room then to the hallway to where the bathroom Zhao Yi usually uses is.

He touches the doorknob. It's locked. Therefore, Zhao Yi should be in there. However, there are no sounds. Liu Hong knocks.

"Little Zhao ..."

There are no replies.

"Zhao Yi, answer me."

"What are you doing in there? Answer me."

"Little Zhao!"

Feeling unrest, Liu Hong kicks the doorknob and barges into the bathroom. His usually unbothered heart crashes to the floor the second he sees a bare Zhao Yi sitting in the bathtub hugging his knees with his head down.

Zhao Yi is crying. His tears drip into the warm water accompanying his body inside the tub. Somehow, he can’t feel any warmth. As for the one who sees it, Zhao Yi doesn’t look good at all. _Hurt. Damaged. Broken._ Urgently, Liu Hong rushes to the small person.

"Zhao Yi, what's wrong?!"

The young person doesn't lift his head up.

Hearing the sobs, worried, Liu Hong reaches his hand out to touch Zhao Yi's head, but the young person immediately scurries away to the other end of the tub. He does so clumsily as his bottom is still hurting.

Back leaned against the tub, teary-eyed, Zhao Yi murmurs, "Don't touch me. I'm disgusting."

And it is just now that Liu Hong sees clearly the various bite marks he left on the shoulder of the young person. Last night was just all red but now it's dark purple. Sucking marks on the clear skin of Zhao Yi's collarbones spread down to his chest. The fragile body also has bruises of hand marks from when he was grabbed and jerked around. For Liu Hong, such bruises may be nothing, but it holds a different weight to Little Zhao.

Immediately the small person hugs himself again, covering his fragile body up. "Don't look at me. Don’t …"

He steals a frightful glance at the older person, "I tried—I can't get them off." Zhao Yi mutters in muffled cries, "I wash but it's not coming off ... Hong-ge ... it's not coming off, ge. I'm sorry it's disgusting."

 _Zhao Yi probably doesn't want any of these marks on his body. He now believes what is left on his body are all disgusting._ Feeling his heart aches along, Liu Hong reaches out his hand to comfort the small person, but immediately Zhao Yi flinches.

Anxiously, the young person tries to keep the furthest distance possible, muttering, "Don't touch me, ... please." He makes sure to add the last word.

With no clothes on his body, and with Hong-ge coming close, Zhao Yi doesn't want to be afraid, but he's afraid again … slowly terrified. _What if Hong-ge do those bad things again?_ Just thinking of it, his body and heart already begins breaking.

Seeing the panic and fear in Zhao Yi's eyes, Liu Hong wants to do as Zhao Yi asked, _to not touch him_ , but he can’t leave Little Zhao like this. Forcing his way, he tucks his hands under Zhao Yi's arms and pulls the young person out of the tub.

The innocent person trembles, fights, trying to get away from Hong-ge. However, Liu Hong wraps his arm tight around the bare waist of the small person. As Zhao Yi resists, Liu Hong quickly grabs a towel off the towel rack to wrap around the fragile body.

Shuddering, Zhao Yi wriggles against the arm holding him. "I'm disgusting so let me go. Don't touch something disgusting.” His body shakes. His voice also shakes. “You’ll feel disgusted … I don’t want to make you feel disgusted." Then in a small voice, he cries quietly, "I'm a slut ... right? A slut."

Liu Hong hurriedly pulls the trembling body into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Zhao Yi. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing the word _sorry_ , Zhao Yi stops trembling. Instead, he cries his heart out even more, bawling, wailing from the deepest core of his weak body. His body weakens into Liu Hong's embrace. His tears pour down onto Liu Hong's shoulder. It's like something in him went off and he just keeps crying. His lips can’t enunciate words to describe his feelings. His heart is pouring out tears instead of words.

He breathes, struggling for breath, weeping, "I'm hurt, Hong-ge. I'm hurt and scared. You're a liar—You said being with you I don't have to be scared, but you scare me the most—You lied—I'm scared, … I’m scared but you kept hurting me. You, you didn't stop ..."

For so long, Liu Hong is everything to Zhao Yi. For someone who lacked affection from a young age, Liu Hong was the first to provide him any long-term care and protection. To Zhao Yi, Hong-ge isn’t the center of his universe. Hong-ge is the universe. For someone who always viewed himself as worthless—just a little molecule in this vast universe—the affection and protection Liu Hong gave him, it makes him feels worthy of love and life. But now, it's like it's all gone, destroyed — and he's utterly terrified it won't ever be the same again.

"I'm sorry, Zhao Yi. I'm sorry," Liu Hong holds firmly, repeatedly telling the crying person. "You're not disgusting. You're not a slut. You're my precious Little Zhao. My most precious. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

He continues consoling the crying little soul. With all the tenderness his has, his voice soothes, his hand affectionately caresses the crying, shaky body. It will take time, and it takes a long while before the young person can breathes steadily again.

Once Zhao Yi seems better, Liu Hong carries the desolated person out of the bathroom into his own bedroom. He brings the young innocent person to sit on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he tells Zhao Yi who's still shuddering from the little cries and the coldness of being drenched; a white towel covered around him securely.

Following his words, Liu Hong comes right back with the medicine he bought in the morning, and a tube of bruise gel he keeps in the living room.

"I'm going to put this on for you, okay? It will make the bruises heal faster."

With concern, Liu Hong goes down on one knee, and once again, he wipes the traces of tears on the adorable face. Then cautiously, he removes the towel off Zhao Yi's shoulder. As gently as he possibly can, with his fingers he massages the gel over the bruises on the Zhao Yi's arms, and then to the bite marks. His brows furrow together, his jaw tightened as he sees Zhao Yi wincing from the pain.

When it’s time for the other paste, which is specifically for the one area that suffered the most, Liu Hong looks up to meet Zhao Yi, meanwhile Zhao Yi is carefully fixing the towel to cover his shoulders again, avoiding eye-contact.

"Let me apply it on for you, okay?" Liu Hong utters with an assuring expression; his eyes consoling the young person as Zhao Yi stole a glance at him. "Can you stand up?"

Not answering but Zhao Yi forces himself to stand.

"Spread your legs a bit more."

Down on one knee, once he can see it, with his fingers, Liu Hong carefully applies a little blob of the paste to the entrance that suffered tearing from his harsh doings. Seeing how badly it is now compared to the pure redness of last night, Liu Hong wants to shoot himself in the face. How did he end up hurting Zhao Yi this much?

Nonetheless, with an assuring smile on his face, Liu Hong looks up and says, "It's all good now. Let me find clothes for you to sleep in tonight."

He leaves the bag of medicine and tube of bruise gel on the bedside-table, and then quickly he goes to the closet to pick out an outfit. He brings it over to Zhao Yi who's still standing with only a towel wrapped around his shoulders covering down to his upper thighs.

"This a new boxer so don't feel anything wearing it — Here." Liu Hong brings it to Zhao Yi's feet and helps the young person wears it, gently pulling it up to Zhao Yi's hips.

Then he helps Little Zhao with wearing the pajama pants, and then the sweater. He rolls the sleeves of the sweater to fit with Zhao Yi's arm length.

After caring for the young person, he remarks, "I'm a bit wet, so I'm going to change my clothes really quick. If you're uncomfortable, you can look away."

Hearing that, Zhao Yi turns around. Once he hears "All done" he turns back, but his gaze continuously remains on the floor.

Noticing Zhao Yi’s constant silence and walled-up, timid behavior, Liu Hong settles down on the bed. His gentle hand grabs Zhao Yi's hand and guides the young Zhao Yi to sit on his laps. Carefully, with the small person on his laps, he hugs warmly and apologetically. His arms are secured around the thin waist; one hand rests on the Zhao Yi’s hip, the other hand holds his own wrist, keeping the timid person inside his grasp.

After a moment of silence with Little Zhao; softly and dotingly, facing the young person, Liu Hong begins, "You were scared of me. You’re still scared of me. I was scary last night, weren’t I?"

Doesn't make eye contact, the young Zhao Yi meekly nods his head.

"I was mean to you, weren't I?"

Zhao Yi nods again.

"Do you want to try being mean to me in return?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head, doesn’t want to be mean to Hong-ge.

 _Endlessly adorable._ Liu Hong smiles, looking at the innocent face of Little Zhao, he enunciates precisely, "I'm sorry. I should've treated you better. I didn't take care of you as well as I should."

With his soft humble heart, Zhao Yi docilely wraps his arms around the older person's neck and snuggles his face on the reliable shoulder. He hugs tightly as if he's afraid that the kind-hearted Hong-ge will disappear if he doesn't hug as tight.

"You are always my precious Little Zhao." Liu Hong caresses the nape of Zhao Yi's neck down to his back. "You hear me?"

 _Precious_ ... Zhao Yi nods.

***

The two persons end up lying on the bed as the younger person wouldn't let go of the older person at all. Zhao Yi wraps his arms around Liu Hong, cozily resting his head on the reliable chest.

After a while, Liu Hong grabs Zhao Yi's hand and brings it to his cheek. "You can touch here. Since you like it, go ahead."

 _How did Hong-ge know that?_ — Zhao Yi looks up. Slowly he begins caressing Liu Hong's cheek. This is the second time he can touch Hong-ge like this. The first was when Hong-ge was sick and sleeping.

It's amazing. Just lying together with Hong-ge and touching his handsome face. It's surreal.

With their eyes meeting, Liu Hong begins, "Little Zhao, listen. About last night, I didn't stop because I felt good doing it with you."

Zhao Yi's hand stops caressing the warm cheek. His gaze nervously deviates away.

"If I find you disgusting, I wouldn't do you all night. I wouldn't kiss you. Do you understand?"

Feeling the lack of response, Liu Hong adds, "Nod if you understand. If you don't, I'll explain again."

Zhao Yi nods with his red burning cheeks. _So ... Hong-ge felt good doing it with him. Hong-ge didn't find him disgusting. Hong-ge is fine with kissing._

With ease, Liu Hong brings his hand to Zhao Yi's sweater. He pulls and points at the hickeys he left on the clear skin of the small person.

"I don't find these marks disgusting. I made them on you, so I like them. Got it?"

Zhao Yi only listens.

Liu Hong now pulls down his own shirt, revealing his clean neck and collarbone. "It's your choice. If you want to, you can make marks on me here. I don't find it disgusting. Do you want to try?"

Zhao Yi doesn't reply but slowly he inches to the presented neck. With his nervous breaths, he presses his lips on Hong-ge's neck, parts his lips and sucks, sucking, also using his wet tongue to lick, doing as he recalled Hong-ge did last night. After making one, he leans his head back, taking a quick glance up at Hong-ge; as in asking if he did it correctly.

Seeing how adorable Zhao Yi is, Liu Hong smiles back, "You can do as many as you want. Up to you."

And so, the young Zhao Yi inches toward the warm neck and does as many as he wants. His face burns with shyness while he does it. His hand still continues to touch Liu Hong's cheek. After making marks, he lies on the reliable chest and rests comfortably. Hong-ge is treating him so nicely again. Hong-ge even let him lies in his arms like this. Zhao Yi just wants to keep this moment forever. He's always the happiest when Hong-ge is around. A grateful, humble smile appears on his face as he cherishes this moment.

However, his comfy rest is disturbed when the older person begins moving, as if he's looking to leave the bed.

"Hong-ge ..." Zhao Yi finally says something. "Wh-Where are you going?" His round crystal-clear eyes are protesting for Hong-ge to not leave his side.

"We need to have dinner. Let me go put something together."

However, Zhao Yi's hand is clutching tight onto the older person's shirt. "I ... I can go cook." He doesn't want to stay in bed without Hong-ge. It feels lonely.

"You should rest so you can get better soon." With his larger hand, Liu Hong covers the soft hand grabbing onto his shirt. "You're such a baby. Even now you still like to clutch onto my shirt like this?"

Zhao Yi doesn't answer. His eyes continue to say _please don't leave_. And so, smilingly, Liu Hong soothes the young one, "I won't take long. I'll be right back. If you need anything, I'm only a door away. I'm not far away at all. Call and I'll come running to you. Or should I leave the door open?"

Reluctant, but Zhao Yi eventually unclutches the shirt and nods. After Liu Hong leaves out of the room, the young person lies on the bed. With the door opened, he listens to the sounds from the kitchen.

_Hong-ge is still here. His protective and affectionate presence is still here. He's not far away at all._

With relief, Zhao Yi warmly hugs Hong-ge’s pillow while he waits for the owner to come back.  
  


.  
  


.

1.24.21🖤🌻v.rhke

Thanks for the reads and comments! I’m beyond glad this story is well-received although it’s non-yizhan 😌


	7. Me to the Universe

Holding a freshly made bowl of congee, Liu Hong strolls back into the bedroom. On the bed, the young Zhao Yi is leaned back against two pillows, waiting with his round crystal-clear eyes. He thought once Hong-ge is done, Hong-ge will come get him to go eat at the dining table. It's a rule. The older person doesn't allow eating inside the bedrooms. However, currently Liu Hong is sitting on the edge of the bed after he placed the bowl of congee on the bedside table.

"I don't have fancy food skills. This is the best I can do." Liu Hong holds the spoon, blows on it and then brings to Zhao Yi.

Like the good kid he is, the young person opens his mouth and eats diligently. It doesn't taste bad. It just doesn't taste anything at all. Nonetheless, he's grateful. Once again, Hong-ge is taking care of him.

After obediently eating spoonful after spoonful, Zhao Yi utters, "Hong-ge, thank you. I'm full."

"Three more. You're still growing up."

"I'm not a kid," Zhao Yi complains quietly, but he still eats three more as Liu Hong said.

After the three more spoonful’s, the humble heart of Zhao Yi begins fluttering again. Well, he can't help it since Liu Hong is currently using a napkin to wipe his lips.

"Your eyes are still swollen. For the rest of tonight, don't cry anymore," Liu Hong smiles. "Can you promise me that?"

Staring into the older person's assuring eyes, Zhao Yi nods in promise.

"Your bedsheets need to be wash. Tonight, you can rest in my room, I'll take the sofa in the living room."

Just as the older person intends to grab the almost-finished-bowl to leave the room, Zhao Yi clutches onto Liu Hong's shirt, uttering, "… sleep together."

"You're not afraid of me anymore?" asks Liu Hong, taking a gander at the young person.

Hearing such question, Zhao Yi un-clutches his hand. He wants Hong-ge close but at the same time, he's still wary. Meanwhile, Liu Hong simply gives a warm smile. His hand then reaches down into his pocket.

"Here's your phone. Give Ma a call before she rings up on me." After saying that, the owner of the room leaves out the door with the bowl.

As told, Zhao Yi calls Mother on the phone. After a few words, the older person comes into the room again, holding another bowl of congee. With ease, he strolls over to the desk that is across the room, pulls out the spinning chair, he sits there, eating and watching the young person.

Zhao Yi steals a glance from Liu Hong before replying to Madam Liu who's asking questions after questions.

"Do anything? What do you mean if Hong-ge did anything to me?"

"I'm not feeling well. Hong-ge made congee for me. No no, it's ... _edible_."

Hearing the word edible, Liu Hong wants to burst out laughing. _Well, at least it's edible. Little Zhao's choice of word is adorable like the person he is_. Leisurely, the great Assistant Liu continues eating as he watches and listens to an adorable person talking on the phone. He leans back on the chair, gently swinging left-right as he feeds himself the bland congee he made, spoon after spoon.

Zhao Yi nods, "Mnn, I will stay here this week. I’m doing well."

Then he turns his face to look at the older person. He stares bravely at Liu Hong as he replies to Mother on the phone, "I … I won't skip school for a whole week. I will go to school." Seeing that Liu Hong didn't show any conflicting reaction to what he said, Zhao Yi understands Hong-ge is probably now okay with him attending school in person.

He turns his pale face away, looking down at the blanket as he continues talking on the phone. "I can take the bus. There's no need to send a driver. I know how to take—"

The phone has left his hand, and it's now in Hong-ge’s hand. The older person speaks into the mobile device, "I will drive Zhao Yi to and from school myself."

"I don't have work."

Delightfully, he starts chuckling, "Ma, is it really that strange that I don't have work? I'm not a robot. I need a break once in a while. You know, even robots need breaks too."

"I'll take care of Little Zhao."

"Nope. And no."

"Ma, you should use this time to discipline your youngest son. He's gradually getting on my nerves these days."

"That's because he's my brother. If he's not my brother, I wouldn't spare a glance at a little thing like him. I rather be sitting in a garden watching a fern sleep."

"At this rate—one day, he's going to get himself into so much trouble that me and Zhi-ge won't be able to help him."

"Zhao Yi, ... he's sort of fine." With a warm gaze, Liu Hong glances down at Little Zhao whose been staring up at him all along. "Well, I made him ill. It's a man-to-man thing, you wouldn't understand."

Liu Hong starts chuckling again, "Actually, maybe you might understand."

"Ma, rest assured your son is not an entirely bad person — Mnn. Okay, not entirely good either."

Staring down into Zhao Yi’s round crystal-clear eyes, Liu Hong forefinger pokes on the young person’s soft cheek. He speaks playfully into the phone, “I’ll try to be a better man.”

"Sure, sure, but I don’t feel like it. What do you want from me?"

"Yes, mnnn, I'm still listening."

"This is all I have to say."

Liu Hong lowers the phone to Zhao Yi who's been listening along. "Little Zhao, say goodnight."

" _Goodnight_ , Mother."

After Zhao Yi says _goodnight_ , Liu Hong ends the call. 

***

Deep into the night, after a quick shower, Liu Hong settles out on the sofa in the living room. His lengthy body doesn't fit perfectly into the sofa. His ankles rest on the sofa's arm. Somehow, he manages to sleep.

On the contrary, Zhao Yi is unable to fall asleep. The lamp in the room is still on, shining yellow in gentlest light. He sits up from the mattress, looking out the bedroom door that is left open as he requested. The pillow smells like Hong-ge. The blanket smells like Hong-ge. This whole room has Hong-ge’s scent. Zhao Yi keeps thinking of Hong-ge.

His frail body eventually crawls out of bed. Poking his head out the doorway, he looks through the darkness. Unable to see the older person, Zhao Yi walks out into the living room in lightest steps possible, doesn't want to make any sound.

Liu Hong is already asleep. He's lying on the sofa with a pillow and blanket. An obscure shadow glides across the room as Zhao Yi saunters to where Liu Hong is. In front of the sofa, he lowers down on his knees. Watching his favorite person sleeping, Zhao Yi reaches out his hand; he caresses the warm cheek of Liu Hong.

With parts of the curtain of the window left open, the brightness from the city lights entering through the window is enough for Zhao Yi to see clearly the face of the person sleeping.

Captivated, his face nears in toward the source of captivation. Carefully, he examines every inch of the serene face. His eyes begin caressing Liu Hong's lips, wondering if his heart will still burn the same way if he kisses Hong-ge again. Without a doubt, his humble heart still yearns for this person. With how gentle and peaceful Liu Hong currently appears right now, Zhao Yi is not scared at all.

It's strange how Hong-ge can scare him the most but also makes him feel the safest with. There is no place he rather be than with this person. Sometimes, he feels so nervous and awkward around Hong-ge but somehow, Hong-ge is also the one person he feels the most comfortable with, even more comfortable than with Mother, when Mother is nothing but loving and nurturing to him.

It's like Hong-ge knows all of the ways to make him feel better and he can read him like an open book. Zhao Yi however struggles to understand the older person throughout and throughout.

And throughout and throughout, he always wants Hong-ge’s attention. Every day, he must call Hong-ge at least once. Throughout the day, he must text him for each meal. Just as much as Hong-ge has occupied his mind and heart, he also wants the older person to think of him too. Sure, there’s no doubt he is afraid of Hong-ge.

There are so many ways that Zhao Yi afraid of Liu Hong. Afraid that he will be ignored, afraid he’ll be mad at, afraid he’ll be forgotten by the older person.

Zhao Yi inches down to Liu Hong's face, nervous, his heart’s fluttering again, but he persists, slowly his lips brush on the lips of the older person. His heart still beats like crazy, and he knows it's not out of fear. The delicate touch still lingers as he smiles sweetly to himself, feasting his eyes on the handsome face.

Before going back to sleep, wanting to give himself another goodnight kiss from the older person, Zhao Yi inches down again—however, a centimeter away, Liu Hong opens his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Shocked. Caught red-handed, embarrassed and nervous, Zhao Yi instantly tries to pull his face back, but a strong arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer.

"I asked, what are you doing?" Liu Hong inquires again. His unsmiling face and stern gaze demand an answer.

"I-I wasn't go-ing to do anything," Zhao Yi stammers; his cheeks redden; his quivering eyes couldn't hide his nervousness. Hong-ge with a nonsmiling face is not good news to Zhao Yi.

"You’re lying to me. Little Zhao, that’s not cute.”

Zhao Yi swallows his own saliva, gaze running away. His body also wants to run away but he can’t.

"Don't approach someone if you're going to end up quivering like this. Look at me."

Heart’s still fluttering, meekly, Zhao Yi looks.

"I didn't take you for one who would like to do things to someone when they're unconscious."

"No—I'm, I'm not like that."

"Well, it looks exactly like that."

"But, ... it's not." Zhao Yi wasn't going to intrude or anything like that. It's only peck. Last night, Hong-ge kissed him so many times without his permission. Why can't he do the same?

"Pretend I'm still sleeping, what were you going to do? — Go ahead. I give you permission."

No. Zhao Yi shakes his head and tries to move up from Liu Hong, but the sturdy arm around his waist isn't letting him go. Instead, his smaller body is pulled up to lie on top of the person on the sofa.

Concerned and careful, his arms serve as the barricade between him and the person below. Nervously, he speaks, "Hong-ge, let me go. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Wrapping the small person tightly, Liu Hong utters, "After waking me up, now you're going to go to sleep? What a thoughtful kid."

"I'm sorry I bothered your sleep. I didn't mean to. But, let me go."

The young person gazes down at the older person, and then he feels a focused gaze on his lips. “I really wasn’t going to do anything …” he murmurs, and gradually, his lips are kissed. His heart pounds, his eyes squeeze shut, but with each gentle brush on his lips, slowly his eyes soften, as well as his lips. Soothed, his mouth opens, taking in an affectionate but hasty kiss. When he feels a pair of hands grabbing his bums, at once he lifts his face up.

Eyes staring, innocently and bluntly, he utters, "Hong-ge, it still hurts, I don't want to ... tonight, please."

"Who says I'm going to do anything."

"Then don't touch me there,” Zhao Yi looks away, shy and meek, cheeks burning.

"This is what you get for touching me without permission. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Zhao Yi looks at the stern face of the older person; in a small voice, he mumbles, "Then what about what you did to me? Without permission …"

"At least you were conscious when I did it."

"Hong-ge, you're the worst! No wonder Xie-ge said you're a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

“Zhao Yi,” leisurely, the older person starts grinning. "Wow. You're agreeing with Liu Xie? — _You're_ actually insulting _me_?"

"Th—That's not what I meant. Let me go. I need to go to sleep. Didn't you say I need to grow up? Let me sleep so I can grow up. I really need lots of sleep."

Seeing how Zhao Yi is slowly returning to how he usually is, Liu Hong smiles. He gives one last jab, "You may grow taller, but your stupidity will stay the same."

"Hong-ge!” Zhao Yi frowns. “How? How exactly am I stupid? Why am I always a stupid kid?"

Smiling with charms, Liu Hong answers, "You asking me right now is an example of how you're stupid. I already let go. Get off me."

"Answer me,” comes a whiny voice.

"Oh, you want to stay like this."

Without delay, Liu Hong grabs the bottom of the young person again. And now, out of concern for himself, Zhao Yi immediately scuttles his way down from the sofa and rushes into Liu Hong's bedroom. He lies in bed under the blanket, hot burning face, confused round eyes.

 _Since when was Hong-ge this kind of person?_ Zhao Yi is not used to Hong-ge being playful in this kind of way. _Hong-ge is super playful at times, but never like this._ The young person rubs his two cheeks. _Why did they kiss?_

After a few minutes, he feels another presence in the room. "Hong-ge ...!" Zhao Yi peeks up from the blanket.

"I'm sleeping in here." Liu Hong drops his blankets and pillow to the floor by the bed. He grabbed an extra blanket from Zhao Yi's room and will be using it as a temporary mattress. He makes his bed on the floor and lies down.

“You’re keeping the lamp on for the night?” he asks the younger person.

“Mnn. Or should I turn it off?” Little Zhao asks from above.

Liu Hong yawns, closing his eyes for a sleep, “It doesn’t matter. Keep it as you like.” However, his sleep is frequently bothered as he senses constant staring from above.

With closed eyes, he sternly says, "Zhao Yi. Sleep. You're going to stay up the whole night or what?"

Hearing the strict voice, Little Zhao rolls back and lies his head on the pillow. He just wants to stare. _What’s the big deal?_ An opportunity like this doesn’t come around often. And—what if he sleeps, wakes up, and everything changes tomorrow? Within just one day, he went through a wide range of emotions. Right now, he feels good, thus he doesn’t want tomorrow to arrive.

But if Hong-ge said to sleep, then he will sleep.

***

In the morning, when he wakes up, Liu Hong is already up. A pile of blankets is folded neatly and placed at the corner of the foot of the bed, pillow on top. Remembering to take care of himself, the young person slowly gets out of bed. He grabs a towel and then collects the tube of bruise gel and paste from the bedside table. He heads out to the living room.

“Good morning, Hong-ge,” Zhao Yi nods courteously at the older person who’s on the sofa reading a book. Jiaozi rests lazily by her owner’s side.

After receiving a radiant smile from the older person, Zhao Yi walks to the hallway towards the bathroom. He takes a quick warm bath before applying all that is needed to on his body. With a towel covered from his shoulders to his upper thighs, he minces out of the bathroom heading back to Liu Hong's room.

"Zhao Yi."

Being called, the young person stops his steps halfway in the living room. Standing in front of Liu Hong who's reading leisurely on the sofa, Zhao Yi turns his head, staring.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Did you apply your medicine on?"

The small person nods, and then there are no more words. With just a towel over his body, feeling the keen eyes of the older person on his body, Zhao Yi's instinct tell him he needs to go get dressed and get covered.

"Hong-ge, if there isn't anything else, I'm going."

Prior to the scary night, Zhao Yi can stay in towel in front of Liu Hong just fine. When he was younger, walking back and forth through the living room is natural after showering. However now, it's not convenient to do so anymore. It's an inconvenience of the heart.

With a lopsided smile, Liu Hong hums inaudibly a jumble of words.

"What was that?" Zhao Yi asks.

"Why are you still standing there? Go away."

And so, Zhao Yi goes away, disappearing into the bedroom. After changing into clothes that could fit him, he comes out to the living room. Seeing that Jiaozi is now in her cave home, Zhao Yi settles down on the floor. He sits by a long white, blue curtain covering a massive window. Aligned with the wall is a black bookshelf, filled with books. The young cheerful person plays with Jiaozi, rolling the little ball of red yarn to the fat Princess.

Meanwhile, the owner of the place rests on the sofa. In his hands is a different book from earlier. His eyes concentrate on the text, but once in a while he looks for the young person.

"Zhao Yi," he calls.

Upon obtaining the attention of the young person, Liu Hong gestures with his fingers, "Come here.”

With his soft hand, Zhao Yi squishes Jiaozi's back before he stands up and goes toward Hong-ge.

"Sit here." Liu Hong pats on the sofa.

Zhao Yi wouldn't question sitting on the sofa but where Hong-ge tell him to sit is between his legs. Liu Hong is leaned back against the arm of the sofa; his legs are opened, knees up.

He urges, "Come on."

And eventually, Zhao Yi settles down between the older man's legs. His body leans back against Liu Hong's chest. This position is a bit uncomfortable at first but after a while, he lies there warmly and cozily.

"Just rest, I'm reading." Relaxingly, Liu Hong takes a sniff from the fragrant hair of the young person. "Or should I read aloud for you?"

"I want to listen," Zhao Yi answers, then his crystal-clear eyes turn curious. "What book is this?"

"It's a short stories book — Let me find a good one for you." Liu Hong begins flipping through the pages. He keeps flipping until Zhao Yi inserts his finger between the pages.

"Can I look at this passage?"

Zhao Yi holds the page and reads on his own, meanwhile, the older person steals a few more sniffs from his hair.

"It’s sad,” concludes the young person after completing the short story.

Curious to know, Liu Hong questions, "Why do you think so?"

"The fox woman,” Zhao Yi begins, “She met her lover when he was a young scholar struggling for his future, but then they parted on his wedding day when he's an accomplished man. She helped him through everything, struggled with him, but at the end he ended up marrying another woman."

"Well, she’s a fox,” Liu Hong speaks with a gentle smile, “She's been cultivating for thousands of years. She should have known better not to fall in love with the young human scholar in the first place. Even after she fell in love, she should have controlled her feelings, not let it progresses to the point of wanting to be human just to be with him."

Zhao Yi shakes his head in disagreement. "So? What if she's a thousands-years-old fox? Foxes can love too. Any living beings can love. If she's in love, then she should be able to express and act out on her love. Those who hates on her and bullies her because of her differences are the worse. I don't understand these people. She never hurt them before."

"It's not easy to understand anything. There are all kinds of thing in the universe, and we will only understand the tiniest bits of it."

"Mnn. Like you, Hong-ge. I don't understand you."

"Because you're stupid."

"Hong-ge ...!” Zhao Yi throws in a tiny complaint before returning to the story. “Anyway, the man she loves doesn't deserve her. He's not true to her. He ended up marrying another woman, just because the other woman is human."

"But the fox woman willingly gave her love. She wanted him to have a bright future and be successful like he dreamed of. She helped him reached his goal and she doesn't regret giving her love and affections. Therefore, I disagree with you. The young scholar deserved all the love the fox woman gave him."

"Hong-ge, you always argue against my points, and I never win against your thoughts."

"I'm only offering you a different point of view. I'm not arguing with you. Why would an adult like me argue with a kid like you? Winning against you doesn't do me anything."

"Mean. You're talking mean to me again."

"Whenever I say something you don't like, you call me mean."

"Then Hong-ge, what are your thoughts about the fox woman's love?"

"Well ... If she wants to love someone, then just love, as long as her love doesn't bring harm to the person she loves and herself." Liu Hong then chuckles, "But at the end, she ended up with a long lasting broken heart anyway. She wouldn't hurt that much if she didn't let worldly desires get to her. She expected too much."

Zhao Yi doesn't know how it ends up like this but he's beyond bliss in this moment. Lying down with Hong-ge like this, talking about written tales, offering different views, it’s simple yet meaningful, making his heart fuller. Perhaps because Hong-ge's keeps treating him comfortably like he always does, it isn't hard to return to speaking to him as usual.

However, the little sniffs on his head that Hong-ge takes once in a while, it's not something usual, and it sends warmth down his spine each time.

***

After a lazy morning, Zhao Yi cooks a warm meal. Unlike the meal he cooked the last time for Hong-ge, this time, he smiles and eats along, talking about anything he can think off. Purely delighted as it seems that the older person enjoyed the meal he made.

Usually, Liu Hong would do the dishes, but since Zhao Yi insisted on doing it too, the two people quickly finished washing the dishes. Afterwards, the older person disappears into his room. Zhao Yi plays with Jiaozi in the living room, watching an animation film on the TV.

A few minutes after the film ended, Liu Hong calls for Zhao Yi from inside the bedroom. “Zhao Yi, come in here.”

The young person struts to where he’s called. Standing in from of the desk of the older person, he asks, “Yeah?”

“Massage my shoulders for me.”

Nimbly, the young person walks around the desk to the back of his favorite person. His hands press skillfully on the broad shoulder, meanwhile Liu Hong is looking through an upcoming project on an open laptop set before him.

“Hong-ge, are you getting old? You need me to rub your shoulders again.”

“How am I old? I’m only in my twenties. This is because I slept on the floor last night.”

“But you always tell me to massage your shoulders, even before last night.”

“Well, I always sit at a desk. And when I’m not at a desk I go around with Mr. Wang. And when I go around with Mr. Wang, I have to swing my limbs around.”

“Swing your limbs?” Zhao Yi’s squints his eyes, wondering, “What does that mean?”

“It means beating up people Mr. Wang doesn’t like.”

“Ah …”

After the little _Ah_ from Zhao Yi, the mobile device on the desk begins buzzing. Liu Hong picks up the phone and answers, "Yes Ms. Qiao. What is it?"

 _Ms. Qiao? Who? —_ Zhao Yi is more attentive now than ever before in his life.

"I have a good morning. Thanks. You don't need to run it by me. If Tangfei is okay with it, then go ahead — What are you doing?" The last part, Liu Hong didn’t say it to the woman on the line, he said it to Zhao Yi. Currently, the young person is settling on top of his laps.

_This kid, seriously._

Keen eyes at the kid sitting on his laps, but his words go back to the person on the phone. "My bad. I wasn't talking to you. What was it again?"

With a sulky face, Zhao Yi stares at the older person. His hands are placed on the broad shoulders. However, Liu Hong looks away, continuing to talk to the person on the phone. Eventually, the polite eyebrows on Zhao Yi’s face knit up together in a pout; his eyes are demanding for the other person's attention, but Hong-ge isn’t even looking at him.

"Yes, that sounds good,” the older person casually continues on the phone. “Not today. I might go in tomorrow evening."

Not getting the attention he wanted, sulkily, Zhao Yi buries his face in Liu Hong's shoulder.

"Mnn. Then I’ll drop by tomorrow evening. See you then,” concludes a calming voice; the call ends there.

Head still resting on the older person's shoulder, in a small cranky voice, Zhao Yi questions, "Who was it?"

"A coworker.”

"You don't have a coworker named Ms. Qiao."

And Zhao Yi is correct. All of the female coworkers Hong-ge interacts with at W Corp, Zhao Yi knows all of their names and faces, by virtue of Xie-ge and his own meticulous observations.

"She's not from W Corp."

Stupid Little Zhao. No wonder Hong-ge call him stupid. _Right, right, right_ — besides the female coworkers at W Corp, there are also female clients who Hong-ge works with. There are countless other women Hong-ge interacts with. _Why is it so tough?_ Zhao Yi can't keep an eye out for everyone. What does he have to do? He doesn't want Hong-ge to look at anyone else, but he doesn't have the power to keep Hong-ge with him all the time. Hong-ge always have these sweet, pretty-looking women around him.

"Zhao Yi, what are you doing?!" Liu Hong is taken aback. The young person is sucking his neck, right under his jaw.

With round crystal-clear eyes, Zhao Yi lifts his face up, staring at Liu Hong, "You said I can do it."

"That's only for yesterday. I didn't say you can do it whenever or wherever."

Zhao Yi's sulky eyebrows now frown, "Hong-ge ...! You said I can. Don’t change your words." He keeps staring at the older person to let him do it. His hands clutch tight and pulls at the shirt. If he leaves marks here, others will see it, which is exactly what he wants. However, not getting what he wants, his dejected face hangs down.

Liu Hong shakes his head, "Why are you childish like this?”

“Let me do it,” Zhao Yi mumbles in tiny whiny voice.

“Mhmmn, fine, do it if you want to. But tonight, cook me a five-star dinner and you do the dishes. Oh, and my kitchen better be spotless too.”

 _That’s easy!_ A huge smile emerges, and Zhao Yi goes right back to the neck. His mouth presses on the warm skin and sucks.

“What’s so good about sucking a neck? Why do you like it?” Liu Hong smiles sweetly but his thoughts aren’t sweet, “There are way more interesting parts to suck on.”

Zhao Yi lifts his face up to meet Liu Hong’s gaze, asking with his innocent eyes, “I-Interesting parts?”

Charmingly, Liu Hong nears his face in, “Curious? Should I show you?”

Flustered with the thought, Zhao Yi swallows his saliva down, leaning his face back.

“Look at you,” Liu Hong still smiles sweetly, “Now you’re retreating.”

Just then, the door of the condo unit buzzes.

“Y-You have guests?” Zhao Yi asks.

“No, I’m not expecting anyone.”

Knowingly, awkwardly, Zhao Yi removes himself off of the older person’s laps. He stands aside clumsily as Liu Hong rises up and heads out of the room. The lean, well-built figure strolls serenely to the door.

He opens and only to want to shut the door.

However, the uninvited guest—Liu Xie—rushes his way inside. After however many steps, he turns to his older brother and starts, “Ge, two weeks is too long. I can’t do it.”

It hasn’t been a minute, but Liu Hong is already entertained. He smiles ravishingly, “Liu Xie, don’t underestimate yourself. Think positive. I have faith in you. I believe you will be able to do it.”

“Hong-ge!”

Noticing motion in the living room, Liu Xie takes a glance and spots Zhao Yi settling down on the sofa. He’s not surprised to see the young person here. He learns from his mother that Zhao Yi is here.

Uneasy with his situation, Liu Xie calls out to the young person, “Zhao Yi, help me talk to Hong-ge.”

 _Help?_ — Humbly, Zhao Yi lowers his head down. He can’t even help himself, how is he going to help Xie-ge?

Liu Xie swings his face back to his older brother. Whiningly, he utters, “Hong-ge …”

“Gross. Don’t use that tone, I feel like throwing up.”

“Ge—!"

“Now you’re getting annoying.”

"Ge! — Please.” Yielding, Liu Xie points his finger at the young person on the sofa. “I won’t ever make your Little Zhao over there drink ever again. Okay? And no more druggie friends. I give you my words. I repent my wrongdoings. Really."

Nodding his head, smug, Liu Hong casually utters, “Alright, not bad,” then a few chuckles rumble in his throat as he declares, "It’ll be a week. If you cannot last a week, resign."

"Really! You already said it. Only a week — Wait! What are these marks on your neck?” Liu Xie tugs on his brother’s shirt and pulls it down. “Ge, why are there so many?"

Wide-eyed, Liu Xie exclaims excitingly, "Hong-ge!! Which amazing woman is it?! You actually let someone do this to you? Introduce to me! Introduce to me!"

"Wait! Why does it look fresh?!—Zhao Yi! Come see Hong-ge! You need to see this!"

Meanwhile, Zhao Yi sits awkwardly, silently on the sofa with Jiaozi. He doesn't want to go near Liu Xie. Or else, his neck will be exposed too. Should he run to the bathroom? The bedroom’s closer.

On the other hand, Liu Xie, seeing Zhao Yi's unresponsiveness, understands Zhao Yi is probably dying of jealousy knowing Hong-ge recently slept with someone.

_Poor Zhao Yi._

"Actually, sit where you are. You don’t need to see this."  
  


.  
  
  


.

1.31.2021 🌻🖤v.rhke

No tears this chapter. Let’s just be happy.

I wish everybody happiness as a new month arrives. In January alone, I updated 12 chapters (including BB), am feeling pretty proud of myself 😎😅 sadly, February won't be the same.

Thanks for the reads, comments, and messages! Most of all, enjoy reading~~!


	8. Me to the Universe

Before getting kicked out of his brother's condo, Liu Xie makes sure to say, "Hong-ge, during this period, try to be kinder to Zhao Yi."

"Be kinder?" Liu Hong stares from inside the door. "What are you saying out of the blue?"

"Just be kinder to him. If he comes off as childish or clingy, don't get annoyed with him. Have patience and try to understand him."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Believe me and be kind to him. If I find out you're mean to him, I'll tell Ma. I'm leaving now. See you around." Liu Xie waves a quick _bye-bye_ and strides down the corridor.

 _Be kinder to Zhao Yi?_ — Unclear with what Liu Xie spewed, but isn’t he already nice to Zhao Yi? Liu Hong closes the door and walks back into the living room, a room without Zhao Yi.

"Little Zhao, where are you?" he asks, calling.

Not getting a response, he concludes to give Zhao Yi his own space and time. Liu Hong walks toward Zhao Yi's room. Just in case the young person is in there, he knocks. "I'm coming in."

He opens and the young person isn't in there. As intended, he rolls the dirty bedsheets off the mattress. Coiling it into a ball, he then brings the sheets out, heading to the laundry room opposite the bathroom down the hallway.

After boring chores, he steps out of the laundry room. The bathroom door across is wide open. The doorknob is still wrecked from his previous doing, he'll need to fix it at some point, probably tomorrow or the day after. Arms wide open, he stretches with common sounds of joints popping as wanders back into the living room. Jiaozi is by herself in her cave home. Liu Hong goes into his room. His room is also empty, and thus he goes to knock on the bathroom door.

"Little Zhao, are you in there?"

The door opens. Zhao Yi makes his disordered appearance; the left corner of his maroon T-shirt is tucked into his pajama pants. Round eyes staring, he speaks, "Sorry. Did you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I was just wondering where you are." Liu Hong takes a glance. "Were you applying your medicine?"

Zhao Yi nods, but it isn't the only reason.

He's also in here to avoid Liu Xie. If Xie-ge knows that he already slept with Hong-ge but Hong-ge still doesn't like him, Xie-ge will only make fun of him. Zhao Yi is already called hopeless; he doesn't want to be pathetic. Plus, with how exemplary Hong-ge carry himself, he might not be comfortable if other people know about it.

"Hong-ge, ..." the young person utters but hesitates to continue. After a pause, he asks, "You're not angry at me anymore, right?"

"Mnn," Liu Hong gives a rough nod. "Why'd you ask?"

"I have school tomorrow," the young person reminds. If Hong-ge is taking him to school, he just wants to confirm it. Otherwise, he will figure out a way to get to school.

However, Liu Hong simply says, "Don't go to school tomorrow."

"Why?" Zhao Yi looks up. "You said you're not angry at me anymore." His round eyes shimmer with concern, "I won't do anything but learn and study. I promise."

Liu Hong shakes his head. "It's not that. You're still unwell. Rest for two more days, then I'll take you to school."

If that's the case, then it's fine. Zhao Yi nods. In fact, he was worried earlier; doesn't want his friends at school to notice his condition up close. The hickeys are lightening up, but two more days would be better. The bite marks still bother him but it's getting better. Down there still hurts but it's healing.

"I washed your bedsheets. It's in the washer," Liu Hong adds.

"Mnn, thank you," the young person looks down, muttering, "I'll check on it later."

"Zhao Yi."

"H-Huh?" he looks up.

"Why are you so tensed? Are you still hurt? Are you worried about something?"

Instead of answering, Zhao Yi asks, "Hong-ge, can I hug you?"

Liu Hong smiles, opening his arms, "Come here."

Zhao Yi takes a step forward and hugs his favorite person. His heart becomes fuller when a pair of protective arms wrap his body closer. Can this happen more often? If each time he asks and Hong-ge gives him hugs, it'll be so amazing.

"So, tell me, what's wrong?" Liu Hong glances down at the adorably humble soul.

Still with his arms wrap around the older person, Zhao Yi looks up, beaming with his effervescent eyes, "Nothing's wrong. I just want a hug from you."

"Is that really all?" Liu Hong smiles. His hand grabs the young person's back shoulder, gently massaging it. "Why are your shoulder tensed? Relax or it'll ruin your posture."

"Ahh—! Don't press there. You bit there."

"My bad." Liu Hong removes his hand and slides it down on the warm back.

"Mnn, you're bad Hong-ge."

Looking down, Liu Hong nods, "Sure, but I wouldn't have to be bad if you behaved in the first place."

Looking up, Zhao Yi frowns with a pout. "Mnn, what I said is wrong. You're always right. I don't want to hug you anymore. I'll go clean your kitchen now." The young person undoes his arms around Liu Hong and swings away, walking from the doorway of the bathroom then out of the bedroom.

Liu Hong hangs his head to the side and chuckles after Zhao Yi. What a kid behavior.

***

After an hour or so, the Master of the place comes into the kitchen to check on the young person. Leaning on the wall by the counter, his finger wipes on the counter to check it.

Looking at his finger, Liu Hong calls, "Zhao Yi, there's still particles of dust here."

Zhao Yi is crouched down, wiping the opened oven with a washcloth. He looks over his shoulder, responding, "If there is dust then clean it."

"What did you say?" Liu Hong stops leaning on the wall. He stands straight and tall, giving a look that says, _are you asking trouble?_

"Well ..." Zhao Yi treads carefully, "I mean you're standing there. Can't you help me? If you do, I can start cooking for us sooner."

"Zhao Yi, this is what you said you will do. Now you're throwing your responsibilities over to me. If you won't do as you said you will then don't give your words."

"Mnn, I'm wrong again," Zhao Yi murmurs. "I'll do it all myself. Sorry."

His head lowers and he continues bitterly scrubbing the oven. He stops once he senses a presence behind his back. Zhao Yi turns around, staring confused at Liu Hong. "Yeah?"

"My finger's dirty," Liu Hong remarks, showing his finger that he slides against the counter earlier.

"And?" Zhao Yi wonders.

"Clean it for me."

_What kind of trick is Hong-ge playing again? Or is he serious? Hong-ge can't be this ridiculous._

"What are you waiting for?" Liu Hong urges.

 _He's ridiculous!_ — With a sulky, pouty face, Zhao Yi leaves the washcloth in the opened oven. He stands up to go grab a fresh wet wipe and brings it back to the older person. He hands it to Liu Hong, but the latter just stands there looking at him.

Okay. Eventually, Zhao Yi wipes and cleans the forefinger of his favorite person. He mutters, "Why are you picking on me?"

Despite his little complaint, the older person starts chuckling, noises that show how much he’s enjoying it.

Zhao Yi glances up at the sweet smiling face, "Don't laugh at me."

Somehow, the older person laughs even more.

"Stop laughing at me."

Once he’s done wiping the nit-picking finger, Zhao Yi feels an affectionate pat on his head. With such a touch, his startling eyes wander up. Hong-ge is giving him a subtle smile.

"I'll clean the rest. You can start cooking."

"Really?" In a blink of an eye, Zhao Yi is smiling from ear to ear. "Hong-ge, you're so nice."

"Look at how fast you change — Go. Make something good."

Zhao Yi nods with the biggest smile, "Yes, Hong-ge. I'll do my absolute best."

Afterwards, the two persons enjoy a delicious meal. Everything feels peaceful. Zhao Yi feels like there's nothing in the world he needs to worry about. Just having Hong-ge by his side like this is all that he wanted.

***

Around nighttime, after Zhao Yi's bedsheets are washed and dried, he brings it back into his room and make the bed. Tonight, he will sleep in here so Hong-ge won't have to sleep on the floor.

After making his bed, his gaze lands on the bottle of lube on the lamp table. Redness and embarrassment appear on his cheeks. Gosh. What was he thinking when he bought it? So stupid and foolish.

He shakes his head to get rid of embarrassing thoughts. _Let it go._ He goes for a quick shower to apply his medicine. This time, unlike in the morning he brought clothes to change in the bathroom before coming out. He brings the worn clothes to a bin inside the laundry room. As he minces back to his room, with his phone in his hands, he remembers to text his two friends that he won't be in school tomorrow.

Zhao Yi opens the door to his room and then freezes at what he sees. Liu Hong is lying on the bed with a book in his hands. Once his startled gaze meets the older person's gaze, he remarks, "Hong-ge, you're not supposed to be in here."

"Not supposed to?" Liu Hong repeats.

"I didn't give you permission to enter my room."

"Well, tonight's an exception," says the person who made the rule. "Come here."

The young person remains standing, not moving. _How and why is tonight an exception? On what occasion?_

"Zhao Yi."

Being called, the young person walks to and sits down on the bed. Just as his bottoms hit the mattress, he's kissed. Confused, he grabs Liu Hong's shirt and pushes him off, but his face is cupped, and he's kissed again. What? Why? … Easily, he can't resist the enticement. His hands curl into fists. Butterflies are swarming in his stomach. He follows along, losing himself to a long wet kiss he’s given.

When he’s freed, his bashful gaze makes it way around the room. Then he’s forced to face the older person when his forehead is leaned against his. The older person cups his two cheeks, asking, "Are you still scared?" However, he isn't able to respond. Out of shyness, he nibs on his bottom lip and his gaze deviates away.

Liu Hong smiles, seeing that Zhao Yi isn't scared, he adds, "You're getting better — Here, let's sleep."

With a confused burning face, Zhao Yi lies down facing the other side. Before he can get the blanket, he's wrapped from behind; Liu Hong pulled the blanket for both.

"How is it?"

"How is what?" Zhao Yi asks back, wondering.

"Sleeping with me."

 _What?!_ _Why is Hong-ge asking this?_ — "I ... I don't want to answer."

"You don't like sleeping with me?"

Not knowing what to answer, Zhao Yi grabs the blanket and pulls it up to cover his blushing face. Meanwhile, he can hear the older person chuckling lightheartedly.

"Little Zhao, you complained I let Liu Xie sleep with me and not you. Now I'm sleeping with you but you're ignoring me. Not cute. Not cute at all."

"Little Zhao."

Liu Hong pokes, "Zhao Yi."

He pokes again, "You're ignoring me?"

"Hong-ge, please let me be," comes a muffled voice from under the blanket. Zhao Yi is currently dying of embarrassment of his own misunderstanding. Earlier and now this. How is he going to survive?

"What did you say? I can't hear you," Liu Hong teases.

"Let me be."

"Still can't here you."

"Let me be!"

Liu Hong snatches the blanket off adorable person. "You just raised your voice at me?!"

Zhao Yi looks up at Hong-ge with his red perplexed face, "I don't—dare to. You couldn't hear so I spoke louder. That's all, gege."

Liu Hong chuckles, "Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm not." Zhao Yi pulls the blanket over himself again, covering all the way up to his nose.

"Stupid kid."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Then what should I call you?"

"I have a name."

"Stupid kid."

"Assistant Liu Hong-ge, you're mean. I don't want to talk with you anymore. I'm sleeping now."

Chuckling with a sweet smile, Liu Hong teases, "Wow, you're acting up these days. You even said my entire name. Should I really be mean to you?"

"No-no-no you don't need to be mean. I'm not acting up. I'm going to sleep. I need to sleep." Zhao Yi coils his body up and moves toward his side of the bed, turning away.

Yet, Liu Hong moves closer and cuddles him closer; his arm wrapping around the thin waist.

"Hong-ge, what are you doing? I said I need to sleep." Then, Zhao Yi receives a kiss behind his ear, and he feels his entire body melts, heart pounding.

"Mnn, let's sleep."

But being held like this, Zhao Yi can't fall asleep. It's warm everywhere Hong-ge touches. He’s more self-conscious than ever. His fluttering heart makes it worse. He lies there fully awake.

After however long, he whispers, "Hong-ge, are you sleeping yet? — Hong-ge ..."

"Why?" comes a solid voice. "You're waiting for me to fall asleep so you can do things to me again?"

"No! It's not like that. You misunderstood."

"Then sleep, or I'll think you're waiting for me to fall asleep."

Hearing that Zhao Yi squeezes his eyes shut and tries to sleep. He tries and after trying for a while, he becomes drowsy. He feels the body next to him moves and then the room darkens.

Tonight, he's sleeping with the lamp off but it's okay since Hong-ge is by his side. With Hong-ge here, there’s no need to be scared of anything.

***

The next day, for the greater part of morning and afternoon, the joyous Zhao Yi spends it beautifully with Hong-ge and Jiaozi—which includes cleaning after Jiaozi's fur all over all of the rooms, cooking for both, enjoying meals, watching films together—however his mind dreads as evening approaches.

The older person will soon leave to meet the mysterious Ms. Qiao on the phone from yesterday. What can he do to discourage Hong-ge from going? Liu Hong has disappeared into his room for a while now. Zhao Yi knows; the older person will leave soon.

Just as Liu Hong comes out of his bedroom, dressed for the night in a black jean jacket and black trouser, Zhao Yi stands up from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" he can’t resist but to ask.

"Little Zhao, you're giving me flashbacks. The way you ask is like how Ma used to ask me and Liu Xie."

"Hong-ge, I don't want to stay alone here. Can't you stay with me?"

"I have to go. It'll only take about two hours. At max, three hours. I'll be right back."

"You told me not to go to school but now you're leaving me. I'm still not feeling well. I need you around."

"No, you don't need me," Liu Hong remarks firmly.

For the most part, Zhao Yi can take care of himself. Timid and humble like he is, he doesn't like bothering other people. Thus, anything he can do himself he usually never asks another person for help.

Zhao Yi walks to the older person. He grasps on Liu Hong's jacket. "I do need you. Don't go."

"Don’t be like this. It's just two or three hours."

"Two or three hours is a lot of time."

"Zhao Yi."

"Sorry." That's the only word Zhao Yi can word out after hearing Liu Hong’s stern voice. Against his will, he let go of the jacket. "If you want to go then go."

His dispirited gaze deviates down. He ambles in dejected steps to the sofa and joins Jiaozi. Zhao Yi grabs the remote controller and starts randomly switching through the channels, pretending to be focused with whatever is in front of him.

From the side, seeing those obvious actions, Liu Hong sighs. "Do you want to go with me?"

Zhao Yi's dispirited eyes turns vibrant. He looks at Liu Hong, "You'll take me?"

"Go get dressed. Hurry."

And so hurriedly, Zhao Yi gets up and goes to get dressed.

***

= W Pub =

The young person has no idea where Liu Hong was going, but it's just here. This place again. Zhao Yi holds Liu Hong's jacket, following closely behind. He ends up at the bar counter which every time he saw Hong-ge here, he always sits here.

Almost immediately, they are greeted.

"Liu Hong—I haven't seen you for a couple nights—but what happened to you?" Ren Tangei asks, eyes ogling at the marks under his good friend's jaw.

Halfheartedly, the good friend responds, "Currently, I'm raising a bloodsucking vampire at home."

"What?!" Ren Tangfei asks with a dumfounded face.

"How's downstairs?" comes the serious stuff.

"I assume good, but you might want to go check it yourself."

"Mnn. By the way, this is Little Zhao — Zhao Yi, he's my friend. Tangfei."

"Greetings, Zhao Yi. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ren Tangfei." The older man presents himself with a friendly smile.

Quietly and politely, Zhao Yi nods.

"Tangfei, keep an eye on this little guy for me. Don't let him go anywhere by himself. I'll be right back."

"Gosh. You worded it like he's your son."

"Then regard that he is. When I come back, he better still be here."

"Yes, Father," Ren Tangfei puts his fist to his palm, giving a playful bow.

Liu Hong returns a playful grin to his good pal, then to Zhao Yi, he utters, “Wait here for me, okay?” Zhao Yi gives a little nod, and then the great Assistant Liu struts away, disappearing to the supervised corridor that leads to the basement.

Without Liu Hong, sitting quietly, Zhao Yi clarifies, "I'm not like Hong-ge's son." He certainly doesn't want to be regard as a son to Hong-ge, and he doesn't want Hong-ge's friend to think of him as such.

"Oh, mnn," Ren Tangfei stares, a bit bewildered. "Then you're not. Do you want a drink?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head, "I don't drink."

"You don't drink? That's good. Liu Hong doesn't really drink too."

Zhao Yi nods politely.

"How did you end up coming here with him?" Ren Tangfei converses. "He didn't say he's bringing anyone along."

"Hong-ge didn't plan to take me here," Zhao Yi answers.

"So, if you don't drink, you probably don't do drugs too, right?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head, "I don't." He doesn't even know where kids his age would even get drugs from.

"Drugs are a no-no," Ren Tangfei emphasizes. "With lack of control, it dangerously messes with your brain and body, not worth it."

Zhao Yi nods, "It also ruin lives."

"You're right. Good kid, no wonder Liu Hong said you're adorable."

"He—did?" Zhao Yi asks with sparkling eyes. This is the first time he hears it. Although it’s not directly from Hong-ge, but just knowing he might have said it, the humble Zhao Yi is already delighted. Afterall, _adorable_ is much better than _stupid_.

Ren Tangfei smiles with a nod, "Why do you look so happy?"

Well, Zhao Yi is simply as he looks right now, happy.

"Elder Ren, can I ask you something?" his round eyes stare attentively.

"Elder Ren?" The eyebrow on Ren Tangfei's face twitches. Perhaps it’s his wavy hair that is shoulder length and usually tied up, he appears older, although he and Liu Hong are the same age. "Elder Ren makes me sounds old. Call me Tangfei-ge."

"Mnn. Tangfei-ge, how often does Hong-ge comes here?"

"Hmm, I don't know how to word it. Some months, he'll be here almost every night. Then some months, he won't show up here at all. I guess that's just how he is. If he feels like it, then he'll be here. If he doesn't, then he won't." Ren Tangfei looks at the young person. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Zhao Yi replies.

"Tonight, he's probably here to check things down there, and because of Ms. Qiao."

"Ms. Qiao?" That name surely has Zhao Yi's attention.

"She's over there." Ren Tangfei points to a pretty woman at a distant table. Then with a cheeky face and he adds, "She interested in Liu Hong. She asked me for his personal number the other night."

Easily, Zhao Yi's face sullen.

Noticing the drastic change on the kid’s face, Ren Tangfei wonders if he has said something wrong. "So, you don't want any drinks?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head.

The friendly bartender then turns his attention to the other side of the counter, but he remembers to keep an eye on the kid as his good friend told him to.

Zhao Yi sits with his over-assuming thoughts for a while. Then he feels an affectionate presence graces him. A hand pats his back before the owner settles on a chair next to him.

"Did you order a drink?" Liu Hong asks.

Zhao Yi replies but his small voice loses to the chaotic noises of the floor. Couldn't hear the soft-spoken person clearly, Liu Hong grabs the stool of Zhao Yi and pulls it to himself. With the unexpected gesture, Zhao Yi feels not just his body but his heart being pulled along.

Now only a few inches away, Liu Hong asks, "What did you say?"

Feeling the breath of the older person hitting his cheek, Zhao Yi replies shyly, "I said, I didn't drink."

"They have non-alcohol drinks. Do you want beverages or juices?"

"Then can we have orange juice together?"

"Mnn, let's have orange juice."

"Tangfei, two orange juice."

Ren Tangfei serves two cups of orange juice. Liu Hong grabs the two cups, bringing one to the young kid first. He picks up two straws from a straw dispenser near the bartender's area. He tears it and pulls out the straw for Zhao Yi, placing it in the cup.

"I thought you prefer coconut water, you like orange juice more nowadays?"

"I like both, but I just feel like having orange juice now."

"Mnn. Is it good?"

"It's a bit sour for my liking."

Ren Tangfei watches, and gradually, he gathers an idea of why the kid seems upset earlier. Unexpected, but this kid seems to harbor feelings for his friend. He’s convinced by those current red cheeks and sparkling eyes that has returned since Liu Hong is back. Ren Tangfei shakes his head in his own mind. What's worse is his friend. If Liu Hong dotes on the kid like this, it's no wonder the kid is into him.

"Tangfei, your orange juice here are sour. You should sweeten it up a bit."

"Ah ... I'll think about it." After giving a half-hearted response, Ren Tangfei turns his attention to something else. Being at bar counter like this, there's always something to do. But then something piqued his attention. Ms. Qiao is walking this way, heading towards Liu Hong.

"Mr. Liu, you're really here," she smiles enchantingly. Her hand fixes a strand of hair to meet the rest of her long wavy hair behind her ear, doing so gracefully. "I wasn’t sure if you’ll be here, I’m glad you are."

"It's nice to see you here too," Liu Hong replies courteously with a smile.

"There are a few things I want to talk with you about. If you don't mind, can we go to my table? — It won't take long. It's just a few questions that Mr. Ren couldn't answer me."

Liu Hong glances at Ren Tangfei, which the friendly bartender just shrugs, saying he has no idea what questions she's referring to.

With his courteous face, he replies to the lady, "Sure." Liu Hong then turns to the awfully quiet Zhao Yi. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Zhao Yi nods, then the older person leaves with the woman to her table. He watches the two people settle at a table across the floor. It's obvious the pretty woman saw the marks on Hong-ge's neck, but she doesn't seem to care. Instead, she's even making moves on him.

Seriously, does she have to touch Hong-ge's arm? Hong-ge is giving her smiles too. Doesn't like what he sees, Zhao Yi lowers his face down and sips attentively from his cup, putting all of his attention on this cup so he doesn't have to think about anything else.

After a while, he can't help but sulks. Hong-ge said he'll be right back. This is not right back. Liar.

"Mr. Zhao."

Zhao Yi lifts his face, staring up at the bartender-ge from earlier.

"Do you want another cup of juice?" Ren Tangfei asks.

The young person shakes his head. "Tangfei-ge, you can call me Zhao Yi."

"So Zhao Yi — how long do you think it'll take Liu Hong over there?" Ren Tangfei asks simultaneously as he wipes a drinking glass in his hands.

Zhao Yi takes a quick glance at the image he doesn't want to see. He mutters, "I don't know."

"Do you want to know? If you do, maybe you can go ask him."

Zhao Yi shakes his head. "I shouldn't. Hong-ge is working."

"This isn't his worktime."

Right, it's not. But Hong-ge seems to work 24/7. There are times when Hong-ge visited at Mother's house and he would just talk on and on over the phone with whoever there is. Zhao Yi would stay by the older person's side; even if it's just sitting there quietly, it was enough for him.

After a while, the bartender-ge gives him a smile, saying, "Hey Zhao Yi, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go downstairs. I won't be able to keep an eye on you, so either go to Liu Hong or stay here and wait until he's back. Don't get into trouble, okay?"

Zhao Yi nods. The friendly man then switches with another bartender and he disappears to the highly supervised corridor Liu Hong went to previously.

The young person remains sitting on the same spot. Another while passes by, and eventually the current bartender asks him, "Would you like a drink?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head. He's not drinking yet he keeps sitting here — feeling awkward and out of place, he glances at Liu Hong's direction again. Eventually, with mustered up courage, he rises out of his seat and strolls to the table where the center of his attention is.

He taps on his favorite person's shoulder.

Liu Hong glances up, "What's up?"

"I want to go home," Zhao Yi expresses with gloomy, downcast eyes that couldn’t hide his sulkiness.

"Wait a bit more, okay?"

"But ... I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Here." Liu Hong takes a hold of Zhao Yi’s hand. "Sit here." He pulls and leads the young person to sit on the chair next to his. After settling Zhao Yi into the seat, he turns back to the woman before him. "I hope you don't mind. What was your question again?"

"Oh, umm, I was wondering about sponsorships," Ms. Qiao adds.

"As for that, I have it included with the documents I sent to you. You might have to check it again with your secretary. But overall, W Corp will be huge part of it ..."

Zhao Yi listens along, and it sounds like a bunch of business processes that he struggles to understand. However right now, despite his malfunctioning brain, his heart is delighted. How could he not be delighted? Hong-ge is still holding his hand. The gloominess earlier is all washed away. Zhao Yi rejoices. A large reliable hand is holding his, Hong-ge's thumb tenderly rubs on the back of his hand while he speaks business to the woman.

With all and all together, Zhao Yi beams internally as he glances up at the ceiling. He begins counting the number of dots on the exquisite design. There's so many. It's countless, so why is he even counting? So foolish. He smiles to himself. But who cares if he's foolish? He's joyous. Super-duper joyous in this moment. Like a little gummy worm. What's it got to do with gummy worm? Well, they're colorful. Zhao Yi likes colorful.

"Why are you smiling?"

Hearing Liu Hong's voice by his ear, Zhao Yi wakes up from his little daydream. Well it's not daytime anymore so it's more accurate if it's a nightdream. He just now realizes that Ms. Qiao isn't here anymore.

He glances Liu Hong. With a soft smile, he replies, "Nothing. I'm just happy."

"That's not nothing. If you're happy, then that's awesome."

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods, smiling with innocent shinning eyes. "You're right, Hong-ge. It's awesome."

It is indeed awesome. Zhao Yi looks genuinely happy. Liu Hong can’t help but to take a moment to absorb in Zhao Yi's glorious smile. He simply stays staring at the adorable face.

Before the young person's smiley cheeks burst, Liu Hong eventually says, "You wanted to go home. Let's go."

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods again. He stands up and leaves the building with his favorite person holding his hand.

***

Two days passed by, and today is the second day Zhao Yi is going to school again. In the morning, Liu Hong drives him to school. However, around lunch he received a text message from Hong-ge that something came up and he won't be picking him up after school.

It's no big deal. Around late afternoon, Zhao Yi takes the bus back to the condo. After caring for the fat princess Jiaozi, the young person put together a quick meal for himself, texts Hong-ge and then catches up on the schoolwork he missed.

Inside his room, he sits at the desk, working and studying. Many hours passed by and then a phone call pulls him out of his trance.

Zhao Yi picks up his phone.

"Hello Xie-ge. Why'd you call me?"

"Wow, you sounded like you don't want me to call you."

"Nmm, maybe you're right."

"Zhao Yi, you can learn from Hong-ge but don't learn his antics."

Zhao Yi smiles cheerfully, "So why did you call me? Are you bored at home?"

"I'm not home. I'm out enjoying my single life, drinking."

"You're single? Again ... already?"

"Yeah, but that's not what's important. I hope you're doing well. Don't be too hurt with what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Zhao Yi already feels hurt. His guts say it's about Hong-ge again. Xie-ge doesn't tell him stuff often but whenever he does, it's always hurtful.

"I'm out drinking, and I saw Hong-ge with his special woman."

"Special woman?"

"Mnn. I guessed right. She is just like his type. Long wavy hair."

The latest woman Zhao Yi knows with long wavy hair is Ms. Qiao.

"She has black nail polish on, doesn't she?" Zhao Yi asks.

"Wait, let me take another look. No, it’s red — Oh, they're leaving up to the VIP rooms."

Zhao Yi frowns, "What VIP rooms?"

"You're still young, you don't need to know what happens in VIP rooms."

Just that. Liu Xie doesn’t need to say more but Zhao Yi already understands his meaning. The phone call turns silence as Zhao Yi doesn't know what else to say.

"Hey, don't feel too bad about it,” Liu Xie consoles. “After your one week with Hong-ge, come back and I'll take you to some cool place. We'll find new friends for you. Cheer up, alright? Don't think too much."

"Mnn, I'll see you then, Xie-ge. Thank you."

The call ended and Zhao Yi feels an odd burning sensation throughout his body. It doesn't feel good. He wishes Xie-ge was pulling pranks on him, but he knows it’s not. Xie-ge knows how important Hong-ge is to him, thus he doesn’t joke with it.

But Hong-ge wouldn’t go with anyone. Just this morning, everything was fine. Or was everything all made up in his own head? Did he interpret everything wrong? He thought—maybe there is a small chance that Hong-ge is starting to like him. So, it’s not? Hong-ge is just being nice to him? 

Tears eventually cloud his vision. Zhao Yi’s sense of security is so easily trembled. He quickly texted Liu Hong:

8:41 PM

[Hong-ge, what are you doing?]  
[When are you coming home?]

[Can you come home now?]

8:45 PM

_[I'm busy right now. I might be home late.]_   
_[Don't wait for me. Sleep early, you have school tomorrow.]_

Seeing the text messages, Zhao Yi immediately calls Liu Hong but then the phone he's calling is turned off halfway. _Why would Hong-ge turn off his phone on him like this?_ Zhao Yi calls again but it is to no avail.

Tears drizzle down his face. He doesn’t want to, but his body is already reacting, crying, feeling all of these negative, unwanted emotions. He sits on the chair, head hanging down, tears dripping onto his trouser. He doesn't want to think or imagine anything, but his head is already spiraling with the worst possible possibilities.

***

Around midnight, Liu Hong arrives home. The light in the living room and kitchen are off. With the light sneaking through the windows, he sees that Jiaozi is sleeping in her cave home. He saunters with light steps to Zhao Yi's room. Weird. It's dark. Zhao Yi, for the most part, likes to sleep with the lamp on. He eventually turns on the ceiling light of the room. A nicely made bed. No one is on it. Maybe the Zhao Yi is in his room. Liu Hong strolls over into his room. Empty. His bathroom. Empty. The bathroom down the hallway. Empty.

Why isn't Zhao Yi home?

Around late afternoon, Zhao Yi texted that he made it home and already ate. Around evening, he told Zhao Yi he'll be home late. _So where is Zhao Yi?!—Why isn’t he here?!_ — _What if something happened to him?!_ Liu Hong can’t help but worry now. _This late at night, where could Zhao Yi be?_ Thinking of to call the young person, just as he pulls out his phone, it rings — _it's Tangfei_.

"What is it?" he asks, disgruntled. This really isn't the time for anything else.

"I saw your kid here. I thought he doesn't drink but he had a glass. He was with two other dudes, probably around his age."

_What? Drinking? Two other dudes?_

Calmly, Liu Hong questions, "Are you sure it's him?"

"I used to be a cop and I saw him a few nights ago. I won't make such mistake."

"Is he still there?"

"No, he left a while ago. I'm just calling to let you know. Thought you said he's waiting for you at home."

"Mnn." Liu Hong clenches his jaw, pushing out, "Thanks."

 _What. The. Hell is going on with Zhao Yi again?_ — One’s word is one’s bond. Zhao Yi has given words. He promised. Yet, it’s like this.

The calm-looking man brings his phone back to his ear once again as he calls one of the personnel at Headquarter.

"I'll send you a number. Trace all the locations of it from the last 12 hours and where its signal is live at. I want it within 15 minutes. I repeat, within 15 minutes."

He ends the call.

With only the kitchen lights on, the majority of the room is in blackness. At the dining table that is off to the side of the kitchen, Liu Hong sits calmly but without any movement. His keen eyes stay on the clock of his phone.

At the 14-minute mark, he received the information he demanded. He looks through, where Zhao Yi went, and how long he stayed at each place. Seeing that Zhao Yi is actually heading back here, Liu Hong prepares a special welcome just for Little Zhao who completely throw him off guard tonight.

From where he's at, Liu Hong drags a chair across the room to set it ten feet away in front of the door entrance. He sits on the chair. Waiting patiently like any good predator would for its prey. His keen gaze watches the door, counting down for Zhao Yi's arrival.

Eventually, it beeps — the door opens.

"Welcome back," he greets.

.

.

2.8.21🌻🖤v.rhke

😶 welcome back, everyone ~~*


	9. Me to the Universe

Machine silence, the elevator is awfully lonely not much different from the person standing in there. Doors of the lift slide open. Zhao Yi trudges out, plodding with heavy steps down the corridor to his favorite place. Despite it being his favorite place, standing in front of this door, he doesn't want to go in. Tonight, he'll be alone, spending a sleepless night wondering about Hong-ge.

He should have asked Xie-ge to take him back to Mother, but there was the fat Jiaozi. Hong-ge expects him to take care of the fat Princess when he isn't here. Zhao Yi's slender fingers press the passcode. It beeps, then he opens door in.

"Welcome back."

_Hupp—!!!_

Graced by a solid chilly voice, Zhao Yi is frightened out of his wits. Staring into the bleakness of the room, seeing the scary shadows intensified his fright.

"You're h-home ..."

Zhao Yi would assume that at this time Hong-ge would not be done yet. He steps in. His hand searches left to turn on the lights above. Odd that Hong-ge is sitting there like that. As much as he's surprised, he's also emotionally drained. He spent all of his energy drowning in tears earlier.

Zhao Yi simply gives a weak polite bow. Taking a clear glance at Liu Hong, under the bright light, he could see the way Liu Hong is looking at him; those calm, scolding eyes.

Hong-ge is probably not okay that he arrived home at this late hour. However, Zhao Yi is too tired right now for anything. All he knows is, he didn't do anything wrong for Hong-ge to be looking at him like this.

With a rather delicate sullen face, Zhao Yi excuses himself, "If there isn't anything, I'm going to my room."

"Come here," the older person directs.

Tensed but Zhao Yi walk to Liu Hong. Stopping in front of the older person, he voices, "Yeah?"

"Get on your knees."

"Wh-What?"

"You have hearing problems?" Liu Hong looks up, head hanging to one side.

"Hong-ge ..." Zhao Yi's pale face pales up even more.

Without delay, Liu Hong reaches up, grasps Zhao Yi's jacket and jerks the small person down to his knees. Frightened and wanted to get away but a hand presses on the shoulder of the young person to keep him down. Zhao Yi freezes. Liu Hong leans forward. His other hand grabs the jaw of the adorable face.

With calm patient eyes, the great Assistant asks, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Zhao Yi looks up at a pair of icy eyes. _Hong-ge is mad again_. "Are you doing this ... because I came home late?"

"This? — What do you mean by this?"

"Hong-ge, please don't test me. You said so yourself, ... I'm stupid. I don't understand what you want me to say."

With one hand pushing down Zhao Yi's shoulder, Liu Hong's other hand begins undoing his pants. _Shocked_. Seeing what the older person intends to do, Zhao Yi tumbles back, trying to get away but his hair is grasped. _It hurts!_ His head is pulled closer to the still-calm-as-ever person sitting on the chair.

Grasping Zhao Yi's hair, pulling his head to look up, Liu Hong utters, "I tried to be nice to you, but you keep giving me excuses to do otherwise."

"I don't understand, Hong-ge. Why are you this?"

"Probably because I feel like it."

Liu Hong grabs the small hand and brings it to his crotch. Zhao Yi tries to yank his hand away, but his hand is forced to nestle against the older person's privates.

"Last time, you didn't get touch me. I'm letting you touch me."

"Hong-ge ...!"

"Do it."

The young person shakes his head. "No, I don't know how to do it."

"Do it like how you do for yourself." Liu Hong uses Zhao Yi's hand to rub against himself. In a flash, Zhao Yi's cheeks redden. This is the first time he touches another that isn't his own. On the scary night, he didn't get to touch Hong-ge at all. But now, Liu Hong's hand covers Zhao Yi, directing him to add more movements.

Nervously, Zhao Yi watches the obsceneness. His humble heart begins racing, confused at himself and at Hong-ge. Why are they doing this? Because he came home at this hour?

Liu Hong let go, but the small hand continues touching, feeling the hardening member, stroking it thicker. The shy person couldn't bear to look up. He keeps his head down, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Now put it into your mouth."

Zhao Yi swings his head up, pupils widening. He quickly shakes his head, eyes pleading at the older person in refusal. Yet, his hair is grasped again. His head is pulled and pushed into the hard member.

From above comes a definite voice, "Either I go in your mouth or I'll do it from behind. You choose."

Zhao Yi mumbles, "But I don't know how to do it ..."

"There's a first time for everything." He then adds, "Or do you want to try it from behind for a second time tonight?"

Zhao Yi doesn't. With nervous breaths, the young person opens his mouth and take in the hard warm rod. Starting from the tip, a foreign taste and feel. He's unsure of what to do. It feels weird but not bad. As he recalls from the videos he watched, he awkwardly moves his head.

He keeps sucking, struggling to take it all in his mouth. He has no idea if he's doing it right or not, Hong-ge isn't saying anything. As he moves and moves, all the precums begins pouring into his mouth. To not drool, he clumsily swallows it along with his saliva. After swallowing, he pulls his mouth off.

With a docile expression, looking up at Hong-ge's calming eyes, Zhao Yi licks the throbbing shaft with the tip of his tongue, hoping it's enough.

"Use your mouth again."

"B-But I just did it," whines a pair of rosy lips.

Liu Hong grasps the hair of the young person, demanding, "Do it again."

Obediently, Zhao Yi opens his mouth and takes in the warm member again. He looks up with his red face, teary eyes. Although Liu Hong isn't smiling down at him, Zhao Yi is somewhat comforted that at least Hong-ge's cheeks are prettily pink. It starts to feel good. The little bulge in his jeans is tightening up. The longer this goes on, the more aroused he is.

Once the young person needed another break, he pulls his face away, but almost immediately his hair is pulled to open his mouth again. Tears begin brimming in Zhao Yi's innocent round eyes. Then those round droplets drip down his red cheeks. His mouth begins hurting when suddenly Liu Hong tightens the grasp on his hair, pushing his head in a rough rhythm. Almost gagging, Zhao Yi two hands retaliate, pushing the older person away, then spurts, the warm fluid shoots into his mouth.

Liu Hong pulls out, cums leaking from his tip stringing to the mouth of the young person.

"Since you wanted to drink so much, drink it all. It's all nutrient. This is the kind of drink you should be drinking, and I have lots for you to drink."

Zhao Yi frowns with his teary eyes, using the sleeves of his jacket to wipe of the leftovers on his lips. Nothing Liu Hong said made sense to him. Before he can throw out any complaints, he's pulled up to sit on the older person's laps. He sits with his legs together on the side of Liu Hong's lap.

His heart trembles, sitting on top of Hong-ge like this—then his heart is under attack, his crotch is grabbed.

"Hong-ge, stop! I did what you wanted so don't touch me!" His hands grab at the larger hand to stop it. However, the larger hand continues to fondle his crotch.

"You got hard just from sucking me off," Liu Hong starts smiling. "You little pervert. You like things like this?"

"I'm not a pervert!" Discontented and feeling cheated, Zhao Yi slams his fist on Liu Hong's chest, the first time he ever hits the older person. "Let go of me!" He hits again. "You're being unfair! — I already did what you wanted. You're not supposed to touch me!"

Liu Hong holds tighter to the small person, one hand cradling Zhao Yi's waist, his other hand catches Zhao Yi's attacking fist. "I didn't say I won't touch you. I suggested I won't do you from behind."

Now with a serious face, Liu Hong asks, "Besides lying, what else did you do?"

"What lying?" says a confused Zhao Yi. "I didn't lie?"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you went to the pub?"

"Why didn't I tell you?" Zhao Yi sulks thinking about the reason.

The more he thinks about it, the more he sulks, and anger slowly swirl at the deepest corner of his heart. Hong-ge went with his special woman, does unimaginable things with her, he comes back here and does this? He even makes him use his mouth. It's more upsetting than ever. Hence now, the small fists of Zhao Yi aren't clench up to defend himself, but it's clench up with bitterness.

Zhao Yi wonders again, what is he to Liu Hong that the other person keep treating him however he wants like this?

From his rosy lips, bitterly Zhao Yi replies, "Well, where were you? Where were you that I couldn't tell you? What were you doing? Who were you with?"

Liu Hong tightens his grasp on Zhao Yi's wrist. "Stop your stupid behavior and answer my question."

Hearing that shatters another level of upsetting. Zhao Yi grits his teeth. In a low solid voice, he says, "You don't tell me everything. Why do I have to report everything to you?"

"Zhao Yi."

"You can do all the things I don't want you to do, why can't I do the same?"

Liu Hong stares, "You're really going to act like this?"

Zhao Yi continues his spiel, "After school tomorrow, I'm going back to Mother. I already tell Xie-ge to pick me up. I don't want to stay with you anymore — Let go of me!"

He struggles, trying to stand up, but is jerked down, the arm around his waist tightens.

"So you know you will get in trouble and already plan your way out?" The rather calm demeanor earlier from the older person changes. Sternly but fiercer now, Liu Hong inquires, "You went drinking. What else did you do? Who did you see?"

Hong-ge is the one who went out with someone, yet he's acting like Zhao Yi is the wrong one here. _Unfair. Super unfair._ The young person stares upsettingly and barks out, "I drink. I did drugs. I smoked. I have sex. All the things you don't want me to do, I did them all. I did them all because I know you don't want me to."

"Are you drunk?" comes a coldly inquiring voice. "Is that why you're talking to me like this?"

"I don't have to be drunk, I, I'm speaking my mind."

"You really did what you said?"

"So what if I did?"

"You had sex," Liu Hong utters. "Did you use protection?"

"What if I didn't? — I have sex with someone and didn't use protection."

Liu Hong grabs the arm of the small person. "You didn't learn anything from last time, didn't you?"

Hearing about last time, Zhao Yi freezes up. His round pure eyes stop blinking. He didn't even think.

"Just because I apologized afterwards, you think what I said before doesn't matter? Because I apologized, you think you can behave brainless like this? — Little Zhao, I've been kind to you these past few days, so you're acting up?"

Without warning, Liu Hong pushes Zhao Yi off of his laps. The small person stumbles away and when he stands straight, a seething pair of eyes glare at him. Liu Hong fixes his pants together.

"Remember this. You may not be a slut, but I surely can fuck you like one." Liu Hong charges at Zhao Yi, grabs him by the back of his jacket, and jerks. His voice, roaring, "Come here."

"Stop! Hong-ge, what are you doing?!"

As if he's some sort of easily handled object, Zhao Yi is pulled and dragged through the bleak hallway to the bathroom. Once he's forced into the room, the door slams shut; the broken doorknob remains broken.

"Take off your clothes," the older person demands.

"No," Zhao Yi shakes his head, then his head can't shake anymore when a large hand grab him by the jaw.

The older person glowers, "I said, take off your clothes!"

"No ... Hong-ge, d-don't do this." Zhao Yi tenses up. His two timid hands wrap over the large hand on his jaw. "I'm scared. Please ..."

"It's too late to be scared now." Liu Hong places his available hand on the back of Zhao Yi's neck.

With a threatening glare, he demands again, "Take off your clothes and get in the tub. Wherever you were touched by whoever that son of a bitch is, wash it off. Clean it all up. Make sure your little hole is nice and clean because tonight I'm going to wreck you up inside."

"No—!" With all his might, Zhao Yi pulls off the hand at his jaw. He backs up in scurrying steps, backs up until his feet hit the rim of the tub, but refusing to step inside it, afraid to step in.

With nowhere to go, Liu Hong cornered him at the side of the tub. The older person grabs at Zhao Yi's jacket, pulling it off. Rustling against the inconsiderate force, Zhao Yi collapse to the bathroom floor, scuffling and yelling. Right afterwards, the button of his jeans is unbuttoned by a pair of larger hands. His jeans is pulled completely off his legs.

"What did I do wrong? You're being mean again." Zhao Yi backs up against the tub. His easily teary eyes begin letting his emotions burst in streams of tears down his cheeks. "I-I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't mean to do anything wrong ..."

"Open your legs." Liu Hong grabs the two knees of the small person and spreads them apart. Zhao Yi tries to cover himself with his hands. Then "Ah—!" a hard smack lands on his inner thigh; Hong-ge smacked him.

"Don't move," Liu Hong scolds, smacking again.

"Stop it, Hong-ge!" Zhao Yi kicks at Liu Hong's shoulder, sending the older person backing away.

Liu Hong stands up, grabs the nearby showerhead, switches the water on. He shoots the water down at the small person. The bar of soap by the tub, he tosses it down to the bathroom floor.

"Wash yourself."

"No! Stop! Hong-ge!" Zhao Yi raises his hands to block. The water hits his face, hurting his vision, drenching his body. Barely able to keep his eyelids open, he cries, his tears mixes with the water slapping his skin, "Stop! Don't ... don't do this to me. I'm sorry."

Gradually annoyed with Zhao Yi's refusal, Liu Hong hunkers down. With the bar of soap, he starts washing the legs of the young person amidst Zhao Yi's resistance. The small person writhe himself away, he kicks, this time his ankle is grabbed.

"Kick me one more time, and I won't spare you."

"Hong-ge ..."

"Hong-ge!" Zhao Yi yells as the older person pulls his leg, then continues with washing.

With the shower head in his hand, Liu Hong rinses off everything—well not everything yet. When his other hand grabs the side of Zhao Yi's boxer, pulling, Zhao Yi shouts, "Stop! — I didn't do it with anyone! I didn't drink! I didn't do drugs! I didn't smoke! I didn't have sex!"

Liu Hong stops. He slams the shower hose into the tub. He stands up, turns around, yanks the towel off the towel rack. Eyes at the source of his annoyance, he throws the towel at Zhao Yi in the face.

On the floor, Zhao Yi hugs the towel, tears rushing out of his eyes.

Still standing tall, Liu Hong looks down at the young person, speaking sternly, "Then why did you lie to me?"

Zhao Yi shed more tears, crying silent whimpers. Whatever reason he has, it all looks stupid to Hong-ge. What's the point?

Eventually, Liu Hong crouches down to meet the crying person. He exhales a huge breath before grabbing the towel and begins wiping the face of the young person.

Zhao Yi stares at Liu Hong with his red tip nose and crimson lips. Eyes filled with tears, he mutters, "I really didn't do anything. It was the pub you go to. If I don't believe me then check the cameras. I didn't drink too."

"Hong-ge ..."

"Hong-ge, I'm sorry ..."

"Don't ignore me ..."

Liu Hong listens to Zhao Yi and ... _What a stupid kid._ How would he not know that the kid lied? The drinking part, he's not sure because of Tangfei, but the three latter ones, he knows Zhao Yi lied about it. It's impossible that Little Zhao would do such things; drugs, smoke, sex. It's just, no way — and he showed no signs of any of those.

However, it didn't change the fact that Zhao Yi didn't tell him why he went out and came home at such late hour. In addition, he's childishly outspoken, it's not bad but it shouldn't be in this manner.

"Hong-ge," Zhao Yi calls again.

Liu Hong cups the two cheeks of the adorable face, delving deep into those glistening round eyes.

"Why are you—I said I didn't drin—" Zhao Yi is kissed and confused. However, he doesn't resist. He breathes along, and emotions spin his world up.

Losing himself to a burning fervent kiss, he lets Hong-ge does as desired. His lips melts against the only set of lips he knows, but then those lips leave him, trailing downward.

"Please don't bite me," he murmurs.

Thus, Zhao Yi is greeted with licks. A hand kneads his member that was well erected from earlier. From one little touch, he moans. He's never good at hiding his noises and cries. More uncontrolled moans fill the room when Liu Hong's hand slips in and pull his member out.

"You little pervert," the older person whispers, nibbling at Zhao Yi's ear, "You're liking this," his hand gropes at the sensitive head then down to the shaft, squeezing.

"A-ahhh ... mhnns ..." Zhao Yi moans, shaking his head, "I'm, I'm not a pervert."

"Look at you, you're about to cum already."

"Hong-ge, ... I'm not a pervert."

Smiling, Liu Hong gives a peck on the soft burning cheek of Little Zhao.

Right after that soft kiss, Zhao Yi's entire body tenses up, rigorously his member is stroked. His toes curl. Fingers grasping to what he can. Then softly caressed, he relaxes, then suddenly he cries as his arousal reaches its peak. It doesn't take long—his pleasure bursts out with warm fluids. He throws his head back against the side of the tub, breathing, body twitching.

As he calms down, his two cheeks are cupped, and then his face is held forward to look the older person in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me like this again," utters Liu Hong. "If there's next time, I won't be nice with you anymore."

"Mnn," Zhao Yi nods looking down. His gaze lands on the protruding bulge of the older person. Uncontrollable redness spreads across his cheeks instantly.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of myself," seeing that Zhao Yi is still looking at him, Liu Hong adds, "If you stay any longer, I'll take it out on you."

Zhao Yi springs up to his feet and rushes out of the bathroom. After closing the door, with his bare legs, the small person hurries into Liu Hong's room to grab a set of fresh clothes for himself. He makes sure not to stay long in there. After changing, he switches back to his room and locks the door.

***

Late, way beyond midnight.

_Knock-knock-knocking._

"Zhao Yi, open the door. We have to talk." Liu Hong stands in front of Little Zhao's room after having changed into a set of nighttime clothes.

Not getting a response, he leisurely says, "Alright, I'll kick this door down. One, two—"

"I'll open!" Zhao Yi voices loudly from inside—and then almost immediately, the door opens.

The small person stands nervously and awkwardly. His gaze is on the floor, his round pure eyes couldn't bear to meet Hong-ge's. Liu Hong walks pass Zhao Yi into the room. He sits on the bed, hand hitting on the mattress. "Come here."

As told, Zhao Yi walks to where Liu Hong is. Where he is told to sit, he's forced to be face to face with the older person. Even now, his gaze still wanders to anywhere as long as it is not Hong-ge's gaze.

"What happened?" Liu Hong begins.

Zhao Yi steals a quick glance before meekly replies, "What do you mean what happened?"

"I told you I will be home late. I came home and you weren't here. If you were going to go out, why didn't you say so?"

"Xie-ge picked me up," Zhao Yi answers in prim small voice. "Your phone was turned off. I didn't want to call you nonstop until your phone is turned on again."

"Fair. But why did Liu Xie pick you up? He has to work for Mr. Wang during the day. He must be dying to have his own free time at night."

"Xie-ge didn't want me to be alone."

"Why is that?" Liu Hong asks.

Zhao Yi's face goes from dejected to miserable. His head lowers even more. In a barely audible voice, he replies, "He told me that you went with your special woman."

From that simple sentence, Liu Hong sees pieces of puzzle attaching themselves right in front of his eyes.

"Zhao Yi, look at me."

"I said, look at me," his voice stresses.

The timid, at the same time, sulky person forces himself to look Liu Hong in the eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are stupid, and Liu Xie is dumb?"

Seeing more tears glistening in Zhao Yi's eyes, Liu Hong softens his tone, "You, seriously. Don't believe everything Liu Xie tells you. He might not even know what he's talking about. If you have any questions about me, just have to ask me. I will tell you the truth."

Maybe it is Zhao Yi's fault that his poor heart is afraid to bear the hurtful truths. What if Hong-ge said he did go with his special woman?

But believing Liu Hong, Zhao Yi asks his question as a streak of tears quietly glides down his cheek, "Then ... what is the truth?"

"You think I have that much time to fuck around?"

"But ... you have enough time to go to that pub."

"It's for work."

"How is it for work?" Zhao Yi lowers his head. "You sat there and flirted with whoever's in the next seat."

"It's for work," the great Assistant repeats firmly.

Little Zhao isn't convinced. His face pouts as unwanted tears pour out, showing his helpless gurgling emotions. To prevent a rampage of tears, Liu Hong cups the wets cheeks of the crying face, caressing. "Hey ..."

Lips frowning, feeling pathetic, Zhao Yi trembles with little sniffles; a surge of tears comes out of nowhere. No matter how kind Hong-ge is to him but it's still not love.

"Don't cry, here, I give you my words. I won't sleep with anyone else besides you."

"Really ...?" Zhao Yi's teary eyes glimmer up.

"Yes, really," Liu Hong smiles the sweetest smile. "Aww, don't cry. Come here, come here." He opens his arms for Little Zhao.

"Hong-ge ..." Zhao Yi hits his fist on Liu Hong's chest as he is wrapped into a hug. "You really didn't go with someone else?"

"I didn't, and I also didn't lie when I said that it was for work." He rubs Zhao Yi's arm, soothing the young person. Remembering the details of what Tangfei said, Liu Hong asks smoothly, "Were you only there with Liu Xie?"

"No ..." Zhao Yi wipes his tears, trying to stop crying. "Xie-ge, Xie-ge picked up Yaoting and Baozhai. He brought them along to cheer me up. After a while, Xie-ge left. I came home in a cab with Yaoting and Baozhai."

"Your friends from school?"

"Mnn," Zhao Yi clears his throat. "You met them before at Mother's house."

Liu Hong nods with a tender smile.

***

After being wrapped with warmth for a good while, his tears are now dried, the adorable one squeezes himself out of Liu Hong's embrace. He sits up straight. His little heart feels like it's popping out of his chest, but he's going to ask the question that has been hanging over his head. He needs to ask it. Nervous, his gaze is on the blanket as he speaks.

"Hong-ge, have, have you started liking me ... at all?" Zhao Yi is only looking down. "Because ... if you don't like me, you shouldn't touch me like you did earlier ... it's not right."

Liu Hong grabs the chin of the timid face and angles it up. He stares direct into those nervous shimmering eyes. "I thought you said if being a bed partner is the closest thing you can be to me, then you'll be it."

With a repentant pout, Zhao Yi replies, "I don't think like that anymore. I was stupid."

"You won't change your mind even if I say I would like you to be my bed partner?"

Now it's like he's been hit on the head. Hong-ge is luring and testing him at the same time. Slowly, Liu Hong inches towards him, then quickly the older person lands him down on the mattress.

However, after that night, Zhao Yi realized what he wants and he's firm with it. Looking up bravely, he declares, "I don't want to be just a bed partner to you. I want you to have feelings for me too."

"You want me to like you?" Liu Hong asks.

"Mnn," nods Little Zhao.

"That's really easy," Liu Hong smiles.

"Easy?"

Liu Hong buries his face on Zhao Yi neck, treading, dragging his lips against the soft skin.

Zhao Yi—Instead of just curling his fingers into the bedsheets, he courageously moves his hands to hold the face of the older person. He pushes the handsome face up to meet his gaze.

"How is it easy?" he questions with his wondrous eyes.

"Well ..." Liu Hong smiles. "If you want me to like you, you have to like yourself. What you like, I'll like it too. What you love, I will love it too."

"But ..." Zhao Yi slightly frown from those words. "I already like myself."

Liu Hong smiles, his thumb caresses across Zhao Yi's cheek. "What's your favorite thing about yourself?"

Zhao Yi thinks, "..."

He continues thinking, "Well, I like ..."

 _Can cook?_ But he's still not that good yet, and it isn't something he would consider to be his favorite thing about himself. He does exceptional in school. _But favorite?_ No. He can take care of himself? But he still relies on others. Mother said he's really good at putting things together. _But is that a favorite thing?_

It will be easier if he was asked _what his favorite thing about Hong-ge is?_ He can go on all day and night.

"Hong-ge, I'm, I'm not sure ..."

"Well, once you're sure, tell me. Once you tell me, I'll tell you my favorite thing about you."

"You have a favorite thing about me?" little lights sparkle in Zhao Yi's round eyes.

"Well right now, not favorite, but I want to lick your cheek." Not just words, he starts brushing his tongue on the soft cheek.

Zhao Yi brings his hand to hold the older person's face, pushes him up again to look at him in the eyes.

"So if I ..." Zhao Yi pauses, heart pounding, which he suspects Hong-ge must've heard it too.

 _Hong-ge is smirking_.

Despite his throbbing heart, brave Little Zhao continues, "So if I love myself, you will love me?"

Eyes promising, Liu Hong smiles sweetly as a yes.

Then he makes sure to add, "But don't wake up tomorrow and declare you realized overnight how much you love yourself. I'm not stupid. I'll see right through you. Lie to me and there will be consequences."

Zhao Yi puckers out his lips. "I wouldn't do something like that. I'll give it at least two weeks. Overnight is too soon."

Immediately, Liu Hong flicks his finger on Zhao Yi's forehead.

"Hong-ge ...!" Zhao Yi whines but with a huge smile on his face.

Liu Hong rolls up from the mattress. He sits, glancing back at the adorable person. "Little Zhao, I'm hungry. I skipped the event dinner and headed home early."

"Should I go make something for you?" with a radiant smile, Zhao Yi sits up.

"Sounds about good."

"Hong-ge, should I tell Xie-ge not to pick me up tomorrow?"

"No, let him come and don't tell him anything. Tomorrow, I'm going to wreck that little troublemaker's brains."  
  
  


.  
  


.  
  


2.14.21🖤🌻v.rhke

As Hong-ge asked: What's your favorite thing about yourself?

Happy Valentine's Day! Next week will be a busy week for me, so it may take longer for the next chapter to be out.

For my two readers who asked, I looked through pinterest and these are the appearances that came the closest to what I have in mind of Liu Hong and Zhao Yi.

[All images are from pinterest. I'm not sure who the owner(s) are or what fandom(s) they are. I don't claim any right to the artworks. If you are the rightful owner and wants your artwork deleted, feel free to let me know & I will respectfully delete it.]


	10. Me to the Universe

Since Liu Hong wanted a quick late-night meal, Zhao Yi puts together a bowl of ramen noodles. After setting the bowl on the dining table in front of the older person, the clear-minded person prances to the fridge and takes out one of the mini cups of ice cream. The only reason why this place has ice cream is because he bought it.

If it is only Liu Hong, there will never be anything like this here. Whenever the busy person is hungry, he would order a delivery, therefore he never feel the need to fill up the fridge. In addition, his schedule often leaves the stuff in the fridge spoiled, hence he just doesn't bother with it.

Zhao Yi whose eyes are no longer red from crying brings a cup of ice cream and settles down on the chair in front of Liu Hong. The older person is slurping the noodles of the simple meal.

"What is it?" Liu Hong glances up to meet Zhao Yi's eyes, which has been staring since his butt landed on the chair. "You want something?

Those shining round eyes of Little Zhao are reporting that its owner wanted to say something but instead Zhao Yi shakes his head with a faded smile.

"You have nothing to say?" Liu Hong checks.

Zhao Yi shakes his head again.

"Isn't your birthday this Sunday?"

"You remember?" A glimmer of surprise sparkles in Zhao Yi's eyes, his absolute attention is at the older person.

"How would I not remember? Two years in a row, thirty days before your birthday you call me every day to say it will be your birthday. Something's wrong with me if I don't remember it."

In sulky, self-humbling voice, Zhao Yi mutters, "You remember but you never came to see me."

Seeing Zhao Yi's butt face, Liu Hong asks, "Why didn't you call this year like the last two years?"

"Because I know even if I call, you won't come." Zhao Yi looks down. With a flat wooden spoon, he digs in the cup of ice-cream. "My calls doesn't do anything. You'll only come if you want to."

Liu Hong confirms, "It's good that you know."

Those mean words cause the young person to immediately lose his appetite. Yeah, he knows — but it doesn't mean he wants to hear it bluntly and be further aggravated by the fact.

Liu Hong continues, "I don't have anything planned this Sunday."

Zhao Yi immediately glances up, eyes at his favorite person.

"Do you want to spend it with me? Or we could go to Ma and celebrate your birthday there. Whichever you want."

"Really?"

"Mnn," a soft grumble from Liu Hong.

"Hong-ge, why are you being nice to me?"

Liu Hong, "I don't have a reason to be mean to you."

Zhao Yi, "Then you must have a reason to be nice to me?"

Liu Hong slightly chuckles, "I just feel like being nice. Eat your ice cream. It'll melt soon."

Just like his ice cream, Zhao Yi is melting. He quickly eats. After finishing his little bowl of mint chocolate ice cream, Little Zhao lifts his face to look at the handsome face across.

"Hong-ge ..." he waits until Liu Hong looks at him, then he utters, "I know how to cook my own meals now. I can cook for you too."

Hearing those words from Zhao Yi, and with everything transparent on the adorable face, Liu Hong is well aware of what the young person is asking for. Yet he lowers his gaze down and continues eating.

"Hong-ge ..." Zhao Yi calls.

"Hong-ge ...!" Zhao Yi repeats, stressing his voice.

"I'm not deaf. I heard you." Liu Hong glances up, face stern and appears to be contemplating.

"Then?" Zhao Yi waits.

"You sure you want to come back here?" Liu Hong inquires after a pause.

Zhao Yi nods, "I want to be with you."

Liu Hong stares and keeps staring at the adorable face that is filled with anticipation.

"Hong-ge ..." Zhao Yi calls one more time, whining.

"Back then I did give you my words. It's your decision if you want to come back here — But to be clear, I don't want you to stay here all the time. You still need to stay at Ma's."

Zhao Yi smiles brightly, "Then can I come stay here whenever I want to?"

"Up to you. Just give me a heads up when you come and go — So how do you want to spend your birthday?"

"Should we go to Mother? Mother must also want to see you," Zhao Yi says with excitement; he's currently on cloud nine.

"Mnn. I'll take the chance to talk to her then. You can bring some of your belongings here."

"Yeah," Zhao Yi nods with a huge smile, showing off all of his teeth.

"What about school tomorrow?" asks the older person.

"It's really late right now. I don't think I can wake up early tomorrow ... I want to sleep in, but I'll go to my afternoon classes. Can you take me?"

"I will."

Zhao Yi beams, shoulders shrivel up with joy. _Hong-ge is overflowing with kindness. He even allowed skipping classes in the morning. Usually, he's super strict with it. But then again, it's Hong-ge's fault_. Zhao Yi arrived home a quarter after midnight. If he had slept then, then he can handle waking up early tomorrow. But because of the things Hong-ge did, now it's almost 4 AM. But that's all in the past, Zhao Yi is happy now. So many great things ahead for him once the sun rises for tomorrow.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Afternoon of the next day. Currently, Liu Hong is in a cafe by Zhao Yi's school, waiting for the young person to be done with classes. Inside a booth table, bordering the window, he sits leisurely in a casual black dress shirt and trousers. A cup of coffee on the table. A tablet on his hand as he looks through his scheduled work for next week. A pen in his left hand as he marks anything notable.

"Sorry that you have to wait," Zhao Yi utters apologetically as he arrives, wearing his everyday school uniform, a zip up sweater, white collared shirt, and blue trousers. He's been wearing the same uniform for the past few days since the rest of his clothes are at the Liu Household. This was the backup uniform he kept at school in times of emergency. Clumsy and nervous like a candidate arriving to a job interview, he settles down in front of Liu Hong. He places his schoolbag, more so of an extra bag Hong-ge gave him, to his right towards the window.

"Did you wait long?" Zhao Yi asks gratefully.

"I waited three hours. Not long at all."

"Hong-ge, why are you being sarcastic?"

"What sarcastic? I simply answered your question," smiles the older person.

Zhao Yi smiles back, scrunching his nose up adorably. Despite the plain dialogues, invisible bubbles of happiness are floating around. For Little Zhao, Hong-ge taking him to school is special, but Hong-ge waiting to take him home is another whole level of bliss.

"You must be hungry." Liu Hong places a debit card on the table in front of Little Zhao. "Go order something for yourself."

"I can use the one I have," Zhao Yi says.

He has a card. Liu Hong gave it to him almost three years ago when they were still living together. Instead of cash, the older person created a bank account and gave him weekly payments for taking care of Jiaozi. Although he stopped living with his favorite person, there are still consistent deposits. He told Liu Hong not to give him money, but the response he got was, "What are you going to do if I keep giving?"

There's nothing Zhao Yi can do. It's not like he can retaliate. He told himself he won't use it, but it did come in handy when he has to pay school fees, buy school supplies or necessary items like clothes. He has nowhere to get money from and he feels uncomfortable asking Mother for money.

He thought about getting a job and told Liu Xie about it, but the youngest Liu said to wait until he's sixteen. When he was sixteen, Liu Xie then said to wait until he's eighteen. This year, he'll be seventeen and he'll start shadowing Liu Xie on the job. Soon, he'll be able to start paying the debt he owes Mr. Wang. Monetarily, he needs to pay back his tuition cost; Mr. Wang covers that. But beyond money, Mr. Wang gave him another chance at life, including all of the children at the orphanage he's from.

However, since Mr. Wang is kind and generous, Zhao Yi only had to work one year for him — officially starting when he's eighteen. As for the debt he owes Liu Hong, whenever he brings it up, the older person would say, "What I gave away, I don't want it anymore."

Zhao Yi is ineffably thankful and grateful, but he still thinks that it's not right. More than anything else, he doesn't want money from Liu Hong. He wants love and affection.

Currently—Liu Hong insists, "Yours is for you to use when I'm not around — Use this one."

"Then I'll be right back." Zhao Yi picks up the card. He has learned to not argue. Can't win anyway. He leaves the table, heading to the counter. After a few exchanges with the cashier and a brief waiting time, he receives a big piece of white chocolate cake and a cup of iced latte. With the goodie goods in his hands, he strolls in nimble steps to where his favorite person is.

But somehow, Hong-ge manages to attract another woman. A relatively young woman is standing by the table speaking to the older person. Zhao Yi now strolls in slow steps, and when arrived, he squeezes himself around the woman and sits on the seat he was in earlier.

"Zhao Yi, do you know?" Liu Hong looks at him.

"Know what?" replies the young person.

"She would like to know the way to the library. Is there a library around here?"

Zhao Yi glances up at the young woman and informs, "Five buildings down the block. There's a sign in front of it."

"Oh ... thanks!" she smiles, nodding. Then with her glance at the older person, she utters shyly, "Thank you for your time."

Liu Hong smiles, "No problem."

Afterwards, the young woman turns around and heads out of the cafe. Liu Hong's gaze goes back to the tablet. Comfortable and leaned back on the chair, he sits with legs crossed. Feeling a constant stare, he finally inquires, "What do you want to say?"

"A few clicks on her phone and it'll show where the library is. She didn't need to ask. She's just hitting on you." Zhao Yi stares unblinking, pouting at the older person.

Head tilt to the side, Liu Hong replies, "Not the first and won't be the last. Get used to it."

"But ... I don't like it."

"Did I walk out of here with her? Did I hit on her back? — I didn't."

"Mnnn," Zhao Yi gives a throaty groan that is barely noticeable. He pushes his piece of cake to the spot by Liu Hong's side. He stands up and switches to the seat by his favorite person.

"Thank you for the cake. Here's your card."

"My wallet's in the bag," utters the older person as the pen in his left hand continues noting various details on the tablet.

Following Liu Hong's word, Zhao Yi looks through the workbag and finds the wallet. He slips the card back to its place. With nothing else to worry about, he slightly leans against Liu Hong; arms touching, enjoying the dessert.

Once the big piece of dessert is gone, he utters to the concentrated person by his side, "Hong-ge, can we take a picture together?"

"Picture, why?" asks the older person while his attention remains on the tablet in his hand.

"It's the first time you waited to take me home from school ... and it's the first time you're here with me."

"Sure." Liu Hong puts down the pen. He grabs his phone and opens to the camera. Arm around the shoulder of Little Zhao, which makes the small person immediately beams from ear to ear. Liu Hong smiles sweetly into the camera, snapping a few pictures.

Then Little Zhao is sent to heaven when Hong-ge gives him a peck on the cheek, snapping a few more pictures. The fast sounds of the snaps match with his accelerated heartbeat. A hand then gently rubs his head.

"All done." Liu Hong removes his hand from the young person. "I'll send you the pictures."

With rosy cheeks, Little Zhao asks, "Hong-ge, did you do something like this before? You know so well."

"I don't do annoying things like this."

"Annoying?" Zhao Yi's brows narrow together.

"It's annoying that someone may put my pictures with them on social media. I'm not as thoughtless to create liabilities for myself."

"Then why would you do it with me?" Zhao Yi asks.

"There's no way you'll upload any pictures online."

And Liu Hong is correct in his assessment. The most Zhao Yi will do is gushes over the pictures privately. The extreme is printing the pictures out, then keep it in a little box like it is the most precious treasure. Little Zhao posting personal pictures on social media, it's just, well he isn't very _social_ to begin with. He doesn't even like posting his own pictures.

Zhao Yi nods in agreement.

"I've sent the pictures."

"I got them. Thank you, Hong-ge." The young person then looks around the cafe. Walls are painted in soft lavender colors. Romance is the perfect ambiance of this café. Students divided into couples, they sit sweetly, flirting, sharing drinks, spoon feeding one another. Witnessing the sweetness, countless question erupts in Zhao Yi's mind. At one point, Hong-ge must have been in that position before like those sweet couples.

Zhao Yi questions, "Hong-ge, have you liked someone before?"

"Yeah, I have," answers the older person with nonchalance.

Although Zhao Yi isn't sure how he'll feel if he knows about it, but he couldn't contain his curiosity. He continues asking, "How many persons did you like? Did you end up loving them? Did you date them?"

Liu Hong puts his pen down. He looks at the curious kid and answers, "There were some, but no one comes to mind except this one girl. It happened when I was still school."

_Must be important that Hong-ge only remember her._

"I dated her for a while."

Zhao Yi, "What did you like about her?"

Liu Hong, "We were like friends."

Zhao Yi, "How long did you date?"

Liu Hong, "I didn't count."

Zhao Yi, "So, you eventually broke up. Why did you break up?"

Liu Hong, "Both me and Tangfei liked her."

Now so many questions are popping in his head. Zhao Yi instantly asks, "Isn't Elder Ren your friend? Why did you have to break up with your girlfriend? Although you both like her, isn't he supposed to be understanding?"

"She was seeing Tangfei behind my back. Tangfei told me about it."

"Oh ..."

"You look like you just heard something tragic. It's not. It wasn't entirely her fault. She said I didn't give her enough attention. I understood her point." He then states, "But behaviors like that disgust me — don't do things behind other's back." Liu Hong looks directly at Zhao Yi, "Decency is a must in human character, in all relationships, remember that."

Zhao Yi nods like the good kid he is. Then he continues asking, "Your relationship with Elder Ren wasn't affected?"

"Tangfei is like family, and I knew his reasons better than anyone else." Then out of the blue, Liu Hong adds, "Don't sulk about it, but the woman Liu Xie saw with me the other night is the same girl I just told you about."

There Hong-ge goes again. Hurting Zhao Yi with honesty. Zhao Yi's little brain is a havoc of questions. _They still keep in touch? Why? Didn't Hong-ge said yesterday was work? Was it not work? Then why would he say it was?_

"Stop your stupid thoughts, Zhao Yi," Liu Hong immediately interjects, halting the young person's imaginative brain.

"It's for work, right?" Zhao Yi hurriedly asks.

"Mnn. Turns out she's a friend of Ms. Qiao. Tangfei, me and Ms. Qiao are currently working together. It's a side business apart from W Corp but relating to it. The business is mainly for Tangfei. I don't have tangible ties to it — Work is Work. Am I clear?"

Zhao Yi nods. He then asks, "Hong-ge, do you want to meet my friends again? They want to see you."

"Why would they want to see me?"

"I always talked about you, so they want to know you. They already know Xie-ge."

"Stop talking about me then they won't want to know me anymore."

Zhao Yi feels a tinge on his chest as he asks, "You don't want to know my friends?"

"I should?" Liu Hong utters, picking up his pen again.

"Well ... it's fine." In a quieter voice, the small person says, "There's actually no reason for you to know them."

***

  
  


After spending a lazy time at the cafe, the two persons head back to the condo. Zhao Yi disappears into his room for a change of clothes and then he works on his schoolwork, whereas the older person stays in the living room looking into his future work. Jiaozi is snuggling by his side on the sofa.

After a while, an expected guest arrives.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Liu Hong ambles to the door. He opens, face plastered with a sweet smile as a welcome gift for his lovely lovely younger brother.

"Did Zhao Yi tell you yet? I'm taking him back today," says Liu Xie, walking into the room.

"Yeah, he told me." Liu Hong walks behind Liu Xie, and three-two-one—he kicks, kicking hard at Liu Xie's thigh.

"Ge! What the hell?!" Liu Xie immediately runs. "Why are you kicking me?!"

Liu Hong saunters calmly after Liu Xie. "Just feeling like it since I haven't given you a beating in a while."

"You better not." Liu Xie defensively backs up to the sofa. "If you beat me, I'll tell Zhi-ge to beat you too."

With a proud smile, Liu Hong wags his finger _no-no_ at Liu Xie. Victoriously he says, "Zhi-ge won't touch me — next week, I have to look good attending public events with Mr. Wang. Anything that affects Mr. Wang, Zhi-ge won't do it. You're on your own, little brother."

At once, Liu Hong charges at Liu Xie, which the younger one runs away to the other side of the wall.

"Ge—!" he yells. "Okay, okay, what did I do this time?"

"What did you tell Zhao Yi yesterday?" Straight to the point, and Liu Hong walks straight to the youngest Liu.

"That's the problem?" Liu Xie is confused. "What's the big deal? I only told him you went with some woman, which you did."

Liu Hong, "Oh I did? — And what else happened?"

Liu Xie, "How would I know?"

Liu Hong, "Exactly. How would you know? After seeing me with some woman, other than that, how would you know what else happened."

With a shrugged face, Liu Xie replies, "Ge, just a few days ago you slept with someone. You even let her do things to you. It only makes sense that you would do it again — and I saw you went with her to the VIP rooms."

"Get it through your thick skull that I did not sleep with any woman. And you, you need to get your facts straight before opening your mouth. Your brain when you work, use that analytical brain of yours for your everyday life too."

"Yeah, I'll try—you won't beat me anymore, right?" Liu Xie gives a mischievous grin and right away, Liu Hong swings another kick on Liu Xie's thigh.

"Ahh! Ge, that hurts—!" Liu Xie runs again.

"It's meant to hurt! — Come here, I'm not done yet."

Liu Xie strides to the sofa again, grumbling, "I'm stupid if I bring myself to let you beat me."

"Hi Xie-ge ..." comes a little voice. "Am I interrupting something?" Zhao Yi greets, giving a polite bow to Liu Xie. The young person stands by the door of his bedroom, somewhat surprised that Liu Xie is standing on the sofa.

"No-no, you're not. Don't go anywhere. Stay right there." Liu Xie swings his gaze to Liu Hong. "Hong-ge, don't do anything to me. I have to talk to Zhao Yi — Zhao Yi, what's going on? You're not going back today? Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm not going back today. Sorry. Hong-ge said not to tell you."

Liu Xie quickly notices how Zhao Yi looks better than last night. In fact, right now he appears brighter than he usually ever is.

"What's going on?" Liu Xie questions. "Why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Little Zhao, come here," Liu Hong calls, which Zhao Yi walks to him and is met with surprise when the older person puts his hands on his cheeks.

"Are you done with your schoolwork?" Liu Hong asks.

Zhao Yi nods, and then he is bewildered when he notices a cunning smile on Liu Hong's face. It isn't often that he gets to see this smile. Zhao Yi's hunch says Hong-ge is probably thinking of something mischievous to tease either him or Xie-ge.

The cunning smile fades as Liu Hong turns his head to look at his younger brother who's standing like a frozen snowman on the sofa. "Liu Xie, you can leave now. I have nothing else to say to you."

 _Weird._ Thus, Liu Xie won't allow himself to fall for it. _Another weird._ Why is Hong-ge touching Zhao Yi's cheeks like that? _Super weird._ Hong-ge was irritated with him just a while ago but now he's acting like nothing happened.

"Hong-ge, what are you planning to do? If you're going to make life miserable for me, you should be blunt about it. I don't like surprises."

Sweetly, Liu Hong replies, "After seeing Zhao Yi, I simply lost interest in you. Instead of making your life miserable, I rather spend my time making life wonderful with Zhao Yi."

After his words, Liu Hong leans down and captures Zhao Yi's lips for a kiss. The small person freezes up, jaws dropped, but the older person continues to kiss him, absurdly passionate. Then the humble person almost died when the tongue of the older person caresses his. His two little fists clutch to Liu Hong's shirt. Madly embarrassed, but at the same time, melting to the passionate touch given.

Liu Xie gawks, "Ge ..."

"What ..."

"Are ..."

Shocked, Liu Xie stands frozen on the sofa. A lazy Jiaozi is nesting a few feet away on the sofa, uncaring of the affairs in the human realm. Liu Xie is shocked enough but is further dumbstruck at what he sees next.

Liu Hong's eyes peer open, staring directly at Liu Xie. His arm lifts up, shooing the onlooker to the door, showing the way out.

"W-Wow!" The youngest Liu is beyond baffled at his brother, then at the young person, "Zhao Yi, you're just going to stand there—?!"

As this should be a good enough surprise, Liu Hong concludes the kiss, giving one last peck on those soft pure lips. Gaze directs at Liu Xie, he remarks nonchalantly, "How daring of you to raise your voice at Little Zhao?"

Liu Hong pulls the small person into his body, wrapping him into a hug, comforting him from the surprise. His hand caresses the nook of Zhao Yi's back. "Me and Little Zhao have important things to do. The door is that way. Go."

"What the hell—?" Liu Xie frowns with his bold eyebrows. "What's going on? Ge—explain!"

Gaze on Liu Xie, but Liu Hong gives a peck on Zhao Yi's head. Knowing how his younger brother is, Liu Hong is satisfyingly sure Liu Xie is dying of curiosity right now, a perfect kind of torture for the troublemaker.

"What is there to explain? Think for yourself."

Without warning, Liu Hong picks up the small person over his shoulder and carries him into the main bedroom. The second they entered the room, he slams the door shut, making sure to lock it.

Liu Xie is still appalled, brain and body malfunctioning. Then quickly, he follows after, thundering, "Hong-ge!" He knocks, pounding on his brother's door.

"Hong-ge, open the door right now! You can't do this to Zhao Yi! Hong-ge!" Liu Xie slams his fist repeatedly on the door. "Ge! Open! Don't you do anything to Zhao Yi! — Hong-ge!"

Curious, brain combusting, also worried about Zhao Yi, Liu Xie continues yelling, "Open the door! I'm not going anywhere until you open the door! Ge! Hong-ge!"

It's not working, and thus Liu Xie changes tactics. He softly he voices, "Hong-ge. Please open. Ge ..."

The door is crept open at forty-five degrees. Liu Hong appears with a grimace, "Seriously, don't use that voice. It's gross."

Disregarding what he just heard, Liu Xie asks with a frown, "You, what are you doing with Zhao Yi?"

Liu Hong immediately smiles, "You can't figure it out yet? — I'll give you a golden hint. Last week when you saw me here, I didn't sleep with a woman. However, I did sleep with someone."

"Ge, you can't do this," Liu Xie mutters. "You shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"That's ... it's Zhao Yi — Well ... how, how could you possibly like him?"

Hard, Liu Hong smacks Liu Xie's head. "Are you done speaking?"

"No, I'm not."

Liu Hong smacks another time, harder this time. "Be done and open your ears — if you feed false information to Zhao Yi and make him misunderstand me again, I really won't let you off next time — Go. Get out of my place."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave Zhao Yi with you like this. I'm not going to let you do whatever to him like this. I will stay here and be a thorn in your path." Liu Xie looks pass his older brother to young person who's sitting on the bed. "Zhao Yi, come out, don't stay in there. It's not good for yourself."

"Liu Xie, ..." Liu Hong says in a low solid voice.

"Yeah," replies the younger one.

"Should I take another week off work?"

Faced with a harsh dilemma, Liu Xie thinks—actually he doesn't need to think at all. "Have a great time with your Little Zhao, ge. I'll see you when you need me."

Liu Xie does a 180-degrees turn and marches to the door. "Remember to call me. We still need to talk about this."

 _Liu Xie will always be Liu Xie._ Liu Hong chuckles in delight following Liu Xie's exit from the condo unit. _That one is gone, there's still one more here_. He struts to the bed to where he threw Zhao Yi on earlier.

Standing in front of the small person, Liu Hong hunkers down to meet Zhao Yi's level of sight. He evaluates Zhao Yi's face and adores, "Are you still shy?"

"Mnn." Zhao Yi coils his body down to the mattress. He brings his hands to cover his blushing cheeks. "Don't look at me right now."

Liu Hong sits down on the bed and pulls Zhao Yi up to sit. He grabs the two hands off Zhao Yi's face. "Look at me." However, Zhao Yi doesn't look, and thus Liu Hong cups the adorable face and forces their gaze to meet. "Why are you so shy?"

Instead of answering, Zhao Yi mutters softly, "Hong-ge, you shouldn't kiss me in front of Xie-ge like that."

Liu Hong, "Why not?"

Zhao Yi, "You said Xie-ge is dumb, what if he misunderstands?"

Liu Hong, "Misunderstand about what?"

Zhao Yi, "I know what you did was to tease Xie-ge, but if he misunderstood, he could say things that makes you look bad."

"What is he going to say? That I kissed you? I did kiss you. It's the truth and it doesn't make me look bad."

Zhao Yi gets up from the bed, standing, he expresses, "You don't understand what I'm saying."

"So, explain and help me understand," Liu Hong looks up. It's rare to have him looking up at Zhao Yi.

"Xie-ge might understand that you like men."

"Aren't you a man? And you want me to like you, so what's the big deal if he understands it like that?" Liu Hong stands up, and now Zhao Yi is the one looking up at him. "Or are you not a man?"

Without warning, he picks Zhao Yi up and throws him into the bed. His larger body hovers above. Mischievously, he says, "Let's check if you're a man or if you're still a boy." Liu Hong's hands goes the young person's waist and begins tickling.

Zhao Yi giggles from the invasive tickles. "Hong-ge, stop!" Despite resistance, laughter erupts, his face reddens as smiles emerge uncontrollably. "Why are you doing this?! Xie-ge is not anymore! — D-Don't tickle me!"

Little Zhao squirms and wriggles, chortles and giggles fill the room, yet he's also concerned that Liu Hong might really check as uttered. When he feels a hand fiddling with the knotted strings of his jogger, he shouts, "Hong-ge! Please stop teasing me!"

Liu Hong stops, smiling he nods, "Mnn. I don't need to check it. I already know how it looked like."

Feeling a wave of heat spread across his cheeks, Zhao Yi looks away while Liu Hong lets go, flipping himself off of the small person. Zhao Yi hastily crawls out of the bed, rushing to stand by the door.

He quickly diverts to another topic, "I—I want to go to the supermarket to buy more things for the fridge. Will you take me? Or I can go alone."

"Let's go together," replies the older person.

***

The two person gets out of the neatly parked car. A lithesome figure strolls on the sidewalk with a shorter person. Zhao Yi glances up at Liu Hong, a glance that lasted as long as a blink. _It feels good to be walking side by side with Hong-ge._ Usually, he's dragged, pulled, or he walks behind, thus walking side by side feels especially good.

Gazing around the streets and the orange Autumn weather, Zhao Yi reminisces, "Hong-ge, it's August. It's almost three years since we've known each other."

"Cool." Liu Hong isn't the type to count. Anniversary dates are just any other day in the year. So are birthdays. Zhao Yi however places importance on such things.

Inside the supermarket, Liu Hong pushes the shopping cart, following Zhao Yi around. The young person meticulously picks out vegetables and raw ingredients; a habit he picked after Madam Liu.

As for Liu Hong, this isn't as boring as he thought it would be. He watches every movement of the cheerful Zhao Yi. Unlike usual, Zhao Yi appears confident and comfortable, walking through the aisles, grabbing what he needs. Once again, Liu Hong is glad he sent Zhao Yi to live his mother. If the young person has stayed with him for these past few years, he can't even imagine how Zhao Yi will turned out to be. Without a doubt, Zhao Yi won't be as capable as he is now.

When Zhao Yi was still with him, while the small person relied on him for everything, he also didn't question doing what the kid asked for. Just a glance into Zhao Yi's sad pleading eyes, he would give in. If the kid wanted to watch an animation film, then they watched it together — despite that an important soccer match was happening, and he was dying to watch it. If the kid's behavior implied wanting dinner together, in the instances that he can, he canceled his plans with others and headed home.

Zhao Yi was fragile — physically, mentally, and emotionally. Many moments, he appeared lost and overwhelmed with hurt. After learning about Zhao Yi's past from the files Zhi-ge gathered, and with his own investigation, all Liu Hong wanted was to do his best to take care of the young person; provide him a safe home and make him comfortable; rid him of any fears.

For Little Zhao, he did things he would only do for Liu Xie and Ren Tangfei. In fact, what he did for Zhao Yi is more than what he did for the other two.

During that period of time, he wanted to go out at night. He wanted to drink with strangers, get to know new people and spends endless nights with no strings attached. Yet, his nights were spent in his condo with Zhao Yi.

He blamed Mr. Wang and Zhi-ge. They discoursed his life of leisure by giving him this kid. He couldn't take it out on those two. If the kid was older, he would have taken it out on him. Thankfully, Zhao Yi was young.

After the kid went to live at the Liu Household, Liu Hong thought he could return to his usual lifestyle, but it just didn't feel right anymore. He could live fine without cigarettes, without drinking, without sex. Well, sex — from time to time, he did want it but then again, he couldn't have it and he blamed Zhao Yi.

As to why he blamed the kid, it stemmed from the kid liking him. Of course, Liu Hong knew. He has been knowing about Zhao Yi's feelings way before the abrupt confession he received. Everything Zhao Yi feels was transparent through his eyes and behaviors. Throughout the years, each time that Liu Hong visited—the way that Zhao Yi lighted up, the way he followed him around, the way he always tried to please him, it all pointed to one thing.

However, it could be a simple crush where kids that age has. Liu Hong kept his distance thinking the kid will eventually grow out of the crush once he matured, but somehow, it deepened.

Besides Zhao Yi's inability to hide feelings, he was also quite a curious kid. Zhao Yi would ask where he went, who he went with, what did he do. When he mentioned pubs and bars, Zhao Yi would immediately ask if there were women. If he answered yes, the kid would look like his whole world is crashing down. He looked devastated, like an abandoned stray cat.

The abandoned stray cat image of Zhao Yi was imprinted in Liu Hong's head. When searching the pub for a good partner to spend the night with, he would unconsciously feel guilty, knowing the kid will be hurt and disappointed. Being the serene and leisure creature that he is, he hated the feeling of guilt — this is why he despise attachments. To not feel anything, he just stopped looking for one-night partners. Thus, he blamed Zhao Yi for his sexual frustrations, 90%. As for the 10%, it's divided equally to Mr. Wang and Zhi-ge.

Despite Zhao Yi's transparent feelings, there were times where the kid tried his best to hide his feelings, which made it even more obvious. Liu Hong could tell Zhao Yi was deeply sad and hurt when he stopped answering to Zhao Yi's frequent calls and texts. But it must be done. There was no reason for the kid to be tying his life to one person.

However, Liu Hong did grow to appreciate Zhao Yi's daily calls and texts.

Being the great Assistant Liu of W Corp, he struggled to have a day free of calls about work. If he doesn't hear from W Corp, then it was something from Headquarter. Two most frequents whom he doesn't enjoy being on the phone with: Mr. Wang and Zhi-ge. If one doesn't have a task for him, the other will.

As for other frequent calls that he received: Liu Xie's calls were nonsense. Ren Tangfei's calls were blends. His mother's calls were nags.

The only calls he genuinely enjoyed was from Little Zhao. The kid would call just to say:

"Hong-ge, I'm about to eat. Have you eaten yet?"

"Today, Mother taught me how to make chicken patties and mashed potato. I'm having it for dinner. Do you want some? I can make it when you visit."

"Do you miss having dinner with me? I miss having dinner with you."

"I couldn't sleep well but I feel better after hugging the bear you gave me. Are you sleeping well? You always slept well."

"Hong-ge, you don't have to send me money. I don't have anything to buy. I like it more when you come see me."

"Hong-ge, what kind of food do you like? I want to learn making them."

"How's Jiaozi? She probably got fatter, didn't she?"

"It's okay if you don't reply. Thank you for reading."

Sometimes he replied, sometimes he didn't. Simple, innocent conversations with Zhao Yi were relaxing, whether over the phone or through text. Poking fun at the kid was a refreshing break; it gave him a break from the stressful heavy issues he delt with on a regular basis.

***

Inside the supermarket, Liu Hong continues pushing the cart. He's been trying, but once again, his gaze lands on the butt of Zhao Yi. _So soft and easily red._ He recalls how it felt in his hands and how it looked. After having known how good it feels to touch Zhao Yi, to be inside him, fucking him, Liu Hong can't help his thoughts and urges these days.

Some mornings, today's morning included, he woke up and wanted to shove his cock into Zhao Yi's mouth. Some nights, he wanted to tear off the clothes on the small body. Slams into him. Fuck him until morning comes. But if he does such things, the kid will be hurt and bawl about it for days.

The way Liu Hong sees it, Zhao Yi only like him to the extent of the good gentleman Zhao Yi sees him as. Everything else that he is, the kid won't like it. For instance, that night, although he was angry, afterwards, he held back and was the gentlest he possibly can, yet the kid was frightened more than a frightened kitten. If he did what he really wanted to do, the kid might be scarred for life.

And last night, yes, he was angry with Little Zhao. And yes, he took his anger out with doing what he wanted to do. He intended to do more but the kid looked scared.

Liu Hong's train of sinful thoughts is interrupted when he notices Zhao Yi reluctantly picking up a tray of cookies.

Zhao Yi puts the tray of cookies in the cart. Then he grabs another tray while his gaze glances back to check Liu Hong's expression. Zhao Yi feels an urge to check because these cookies are entirely for himself — Liu Hong doesn't eat them but he's paying for them therefore the humble person can't help but to be hesitant.

"Grab whatever you want," says the older person.

"You're the best, Hong-ge," Zhao Yi instantly smiles, grabbing two bags of donuts. Then five bags of chips. Juices. Jellos. All the things for himself.

"Hong-ge, I also want ice-cream cake."

"Seriously?"

"I can't?" comes a small voice.

"It's all the way over there. Why didn't you grab it earlier?"

"Well, the cake might melt and ... you might not want it."

"I'm not going to roll the cart all the way back there. Go get it and let's meet at check out."

"Yes, Hong-ge," Zhao Yi smiles brightly. "I'll hurry."

 _How adorable._ Liu Hong smiles as he watches the young person scurries to the fridges where the ice cream cakes are.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


3.3.21🖤🌻v.rhke

Sorry for the long wait~~! I wrote a long chapter in return 😄 


	11. Me to the Universe

Morning of Zhao Yi's seventeenth birthday ...

Yesterday he called Mother to inform that he and Liu Hong will spend his birthday at the Liu Household and will be there around afternoon. As for the morning, right now the two persons are at a shopping centre. They stroll aimlessly on the third floor. Noises of chattering can be heard from all directions. There are busy people with frowning faces. Strangers with friendly faces. Toddlers running naughtily from their guardians — but Zhao Yi walks orderly by his guardian's side.

"What do you want as your birthday present?" Liu Hong asks again.

"You spending time with me is my present," Zhao Yi insists on his answer.

This morning, he woke up to Hong-ge expressing that he can't think of what to buy as a present. Therefore, the older person drove him here to choose a present, but it is to no avail when he already got his most desired present.

"Are you sure you don't want a present?" Liu Hong asks Little Zhao once again.

Zhao Yi nods with his reindeer eyes. The fact that Hong-ge is spending today with him is already the best thing ever.

"Fine then," Liu Hong gives in with indifference. "Let's go find something to eat before going to Ma."

"Yes, gege"

The older person glances down, "Why are you trying to act cute?" He rarely hears the sweet addressment _gege_ from Little Zhao. The young person only uses it when he really tries to please.

Zhao Yi glances up, eyes sparkling, "I'm cute?"

Unsmiling, the older person remarks, "Cute but more so stupid."

"Mean ..." a pair of sparkling eyes dim.

Liu Hong grabs the back of Zhao Yi's head and turns it to the front. "Look ahead before you bump into people."

As directed, Zhao Yi looks frontward to the path he's walking on. _Cute ..._ A tiny smile brightens his face. Although he's still considered stupid, at least Hong-ge called him cute.

In his little bubble of happiness, Little Zhao strolls by his favorite person's side. Occasionally, his lonely hand itches to hold Hong-ge's warm hand. It's always nice to hold his hand. It's warm and reliable; being held, he feels protected and cared for each time. Zhao Yi glances up, wondering if Hong-ge ever wanted to hold his hand.

Well right now even if Hong-ge doesn't want to, Zhao Yi tells himself he should try. He will make Hong-ge like him back somehow, thus, inaction is not a good choice.

Timidly with all the bravery he has, his feeble hand finds its way to Liu Hong's. He wants to hold the larger hand but the moment his eyes meet with Liu Hong's unsmiling gaze, he changes course and brings Liu Hong's arm to hang over his frail shoulder. He gives a dry smile up at the older person before shyly hanging his head down.

_Walking hand in hand may be too intimate but an arm around shoulder should be fine. Hong-ge sometimes does this with Xie-ge._

Liu Hong watches and leaves his arm around Zhao Yi's shoulder. The corner of his lips slides secretly upward. His hand comfortably coils up to Zhao Yi's neck, his fingers caress the soft skin as if he's tending the most precious feline. Zhao Yi walks, feeling goosebumps from the touches at his neck.

_Does Hong-ge also touches Xie-ge's neck like this?_

He doesn't recall seeing it.

  
***  
  


= Liu Household =

A medium sized house, not too big that the people living there feels distant but also not too small that they feel trapped. It is the perfect size that the madam of the house likes it to be. When her sons were young children, she was often left alone with her two younger sons while her oldest son leaves with his father to work. At times, they would be gone from the house for weeks to a month.

When her second son was in his early teens, he started tagging along with his father and brother to work. She and her youngest son stayed in the house with a few servants who lives in a smaller house within their radius behind the backyard. A peace enthusiast, she enjoys a green backyard with a small garden of roses. A swinging bench by the side. A small pond of goldfishes.

Currently, in the living room of the house, Madam Liu sits on the sofa, staring attentively at her second son. "Why does Ah-Yi have to go live with you?" she questions in a soft voice.

"It's as I told you back then. He will temporarily live here until I take him back," Liu Hong replies.

"He's living fine here, why are you taking him back?"

"It's not like I'll completely take him with me. He will still live here but on some days, he will go stay with me."

"You already discussed with him?" she asks.

"Mnn, he said he wants to go back to living with me."

She lets out a deep breath. "If it's what he wants, and if you're fine with it, then what can I do." Her gaze then sterns, "Don't pick on him just because you can. He's still a kid. You're an adult. Know how to behave."

Liu Hong pauses momentarily, then he smiles brightly like a kid in front of his mother, "Of course." He adds cheerfully, "But I can't guarantee I won't pick on him at all. I have to have fun from time to time."

"Still, tone it down. To Liu Xie too. He complained about you this entire week. I asked and he couldn't give me a coherent explanation."

Of course, Liu Xie can't give a coherent explanation. He can't tell his mother why Hong-ge has the upper hand of forcing him to work with Mr. Wang for an entire week.

Liu Hong maintains his cheerful smile. "It's all for his own good."

"How was your one week off?" Madam Liu asks, then she continues in a sulky voice, "You have one whole week but didn't visit me. Instead, you took Ah-Yi away. You made Liu Xie busy with work. I was all alone."

"Ma, you look prettier than the last time I saw you. Did you dye your hair a shade lighter?"

The diversion tactic worked as Madam Liu immediately smiles. "Yes, I did." Her hand caresses her hair that is wrapped in a low bun. "I've always wanted to try light brown hair. It matches me well, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, your beauty is timeless, but this color makes you look even better."

"I did my nails, I also got new earrings ..." Madam Liu continues on and on about what she did since the last time she saw her son.  
  


***  
  


Meanwhile, Zhao Yi is in his bedroom with Liu Xie. _Uncomfortable. Uncomfortable. Uncomfortable._ Little Zhao repeats in his head. After he and Liu Hong arrived, the older person said he will go talk to Mother. Almost immediately after Liu Hong is out of sight, Liu Xie appeared and demanded to talk to him, which is why he is currently in this uncomfortable situation.

Zhao Yi is sitting at the desk by the baby-blue-colored wall of his room; not much different from the ceiling of stars he made at Liu Hong's condo, he also has a galaxy of stars on his ceiling here. His chair is turned toward Liu Xie who is leaning on the wall staring at him, staring with intense focus from across the room.

"Xie-ge, what is it that you want to talk about?" Zhao Yi eventually asks.

"What happened between you and Hong-ge?" Liu Xie inquires, eyes scrutinizing. "What changed? — Last time I checked, you were melodramatically heartbroken, but now you're in love again."

"Not much has changed," Zhao Yi replies.

"What do you mean _not_ _much_?!" Both of Liu Xie's hands land on his hips. His head hangs to a side. "You slept with Hong-ge! — How did that happen?!"

Bluntly asked, Zhao Yi feels embarrassed as images of the unforgettable night swirl in his head once again. _Does he really have to talk about it?_ Breathe. He takes a deep breath to cool his thoughts, and then frankly he responds, "You said I should have experience and learn with other people to be a good partner for Hong-ge. But Hong-ge said I don't have to learn with anyone. He will teach me since he's my end goal anyway."

_What?!_ — Liu Xie's jaw drops, "He ... said that?"

Zhao Yi nods, lips press into a straight line.

"Then you let him do it?"

Zhao Yi looks away and nods again.

_So it's true and it's real._ Liu Xie has been telling himself Hong-ge might be pulling his nose for fun but it's not. _How did Hong-ge's preference changes to this extent?_ — Liu Xie lowers down on his butt and sits on the floor. After a few thoughts, he throws a focused glance at the younger person, "Zhao Yi, don't sleep with Hong-ge again."

"Why not?" Zhao Yi stares confusedly at Liu Xie.

"Hong-ge is the type to easily lose interest. Therefore, do not easily give yourself to him." With seriousness, Liu Xie looks at Zhao Yi, "You want to date him, don't you?"

Zhao Yi nods.

"Right now, are you two dating?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head.

"Then don't let him touch you," Liu Xie advises loudly, then he grumbles to himself, "How outrageous of him. He didn't make things official with you but he's taking advantage of you."

"Xie-ge, don't say that. Hong-ge didn't take advantage of me."

With his thick eyebrows, Liu Xie barks, "I'm helping you here. Don't defend him."

Thus, Zhao Yi silences himself. He understands Liu Xie is worried; Xie-ge has been helping him all along when it comes to Hong-ge — although the good helper did more harm than good, it’s still help with good intentions.

Right now, regarding Hong-ge, Zhao Yi is glad about how things are. If that night he went with Xie-ge's friend and continues to meet other people like that, he might end up loathing himself. Worst is, Hong-ge will find him disgusting.

As for Xie-ge, he's not clearly understanding why Xie-ge recommended sleeping around for experience but doesn't agree with him sleeping with Hong-ge. _Isn't sleeping only with Hong-ge better than sleeping around with whoever?_

However, for Liu Xie, Zhao Yi sleeping around won't hurt, but if he gave both his heart and body to Liu Hong, then is later discarded, the kid might really shatter into pieces. The other night when he took Zhao Yi to the pub after he told Zhao Yi about Hong-ge going with a woman, Zhao Yi wept silently like someone died.

"Does he know you like him?" Liu Xie questions.

Zhao Yi nods, "I told him."

"What did he say?"

"After I confessed, he said _cool_."

"Serious?!"

"Mhmn."

"He knew about your feelings before or after you sleep with him?"

"Before."

"Shit. He's worse than I thought. He knew about your feelings but still sleep with you. Afterwards he didn't make things official." Eyes at Zhao Yi, Liu Xie inquires, "After he slept with you, what else did he do?"

The inquirer receives no answer as Zhao Yi looks away and doesn't answer.

"Zhao Yi!" Liu Xie demands, voice urging.

However, Zhao Yi persists with silence, and unlike Liu Hong, Liu Xie doesn't have special abilities to make the kid speak. But seeing that the kid is not saying anything, Liu Xie knows his brother likely did do something.

He ends up grumbling, "I can't believe Hong-ge. How could he do this to you."

"Xie-ge, don't say bad things about Hong-ge."

Liu Xie, "Does he like you?"

Zhao Yi, "He ... doesn't."

"Exactly — Yet he slept with you and is faced no consequences. What are you going to do if he keeps sleeping with you but doesn't like you? — If you two are strangers then it'll be a different story but you're not strangers. At this point, he's just using you for sex."

"Xie-ge—!" Zhao Yi frowns.

"What? You're going to argue?"

"I will make him like me. I won't give up, and I don't need your help. I believed you and did stupid things. I don't want to get in trouble with Hong-ge again." Zhao Yi looks down. "He was really angry at me."

"He was actually angry?" Liu Xie asks, curiosity piqued since he knows how his brother is. Liu Hong rarely ever gets angry; he zones out from things he doesn't like; he resolves conflicts with ease, and he doesn't hold grievances.

To answer Liu Xie's question, Zhao Yi nods.

"Then we should keep doing what we did," continues Liu Xie. "A reaction is better than no reaction, even if it means he's angry."

Zhao Yi rapidly shakes his head. He utters with resolution, "No — absolutely no. I don't want him to be angry again."

_Of course, Xie-ge can say whatever since he wasn't there to experience Hong-ge's anger._ He got the remnants of his older brother's anger unlike Zhao Yi who have to take it head on. After two times, Zhao Yi is smart enough to know he's dead if he does something stupid again.

"So, you're not going to do anything?" Liu Xie crosses his arms over his chest. "How is that going to get him to like you?"

"Hong-ge said if I like myself, he'll like me."

Liu Xie is confused for five seconds before reaching a conclusion. "You believe him? — Wow, Hong-ge is sure smart."

"What smart?" asks Zhao Yi.

"Think. From now on when you ask him if he likes you, he'll retort, _Little Zhao, do you like yourself yet?_ — That's bullshit. How is that even measured? How do you or he know when it's true?"

Zhao Yi frowns confusingly, while Liu Xie continues, "By doing this, Hong-ge doesn't have to commit to you but can comfortably sleep with you. As expected of him, he has all the higher-grounds on you."

"Who says he can sleep comfortably with me?" Zhao Yi argues, lips naturally pursing out.

"You think I didn't see the other day?" Liu Xie scoffs, "You just stood there and let him do whatever. You're obsessive and it shows."

"I wasn't going to let him do whatever. I was surprised."

"Sure."

Zhao Yi looks away. "Anyway, I won't do what you suggest. I don't want to get in trouble with Hong-ge again."

"Fine, continue to be a doormat. If one day he loses all interest in you, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
  


***  
  
  


After the very important conference between the two youngsters, they head downstairs. Like little reindeers, Zhao Yi and Liu Xie roam in the living room, looking for Madam Liu and Liu Hong. They found the other two by following the sources of noises sounding from the kitchen. Madam Liu is currently setting the table with a creamy cake she baked and decorated for Zhao Yi.

"Come here," the elder lady quickly calls the moment she sees Zhao Yi appears by the entrance to the kitchen.

The small person hurriedly weasels himself around Liu Hong to where Mother is. His eyes are excited with the cake she prepared.

"You told me last minute that you and Liu Hong will be here, so I couldn't prepare much." Regrettably, she says, "My golf club meeting is this evening. I won't be home until much later tonight."

"That's fine, Mother." Zhao Yi glances at the cake. "Did you bake it? — The sheep is really cute."

"That's an animated sheep of you," Madam Liu speaks with enthusiasm. "I made sure to make it as cute as you. I hope I did you justice. But looking closely, you’re much cuter anyway."

"Ma," Liu Xie interrupts, "Don't spoil him with compliments, he'll really believe it."

Madam Liu gazes lovingly at her youngest son, "Liu Xie, just because Ah-Yi is cute, it doesn't make you any less cute."

"I know," Liu Xie beams _humbly_. "I am cute, I'm handsome, smart, cool, sexy, perfect. Untouchable on all levels."

"Why are you lying to yourself?" Liu Hong utters with a disgusted grimace on his face, resting his elbow on Liu Xie's shoulder.

Liu Xie swings his head to his mother, "Ma, Hong-ge is doing it again."

Madam Liu ignores her sons' nonsensical exchanges because if she doesn’t it might spin out to be an endless back-and-forths. She glances at Zhao Yi, "Let's do your birthday."

Liu Hong and Liu Xie silence themselves, then altogether the three Lius begin; a melody is sung, Zhao Yi closes his eyes with two hands grasped together, and he wishes. His soft eyelids then open, yellow lights from the candles are reflected in his pure eyes. A swish of air from his lips, and his wish is secured as the candles go off.

Madam Liu opens her arms for a hug with Zhao Yi. Her affectionate hands cup Zhao Yi's cheeks, then she gives a peck on the forehead of the young child. With an endearing smile, she gives blessings, "May your wishes come true. May you be surrounded with happiness. May you become resilient and strong. Remember to always be kind-hearted."

"Thank you, Mother," Zhao Yi beams, heart brimming with appreciation. He feels himself becomes smaller, melting, when Mother squeezes him for a playful hug. Everything feels complete when he glances up and sees Hong-ge smiling for him.

Afterwards, Madam Liu cuts the cake into pieces and divides it out between her three sons. She sits at the table with Zhao Yi while her two sons stay at the kitchen counter, chatting as they always do. When the time of her club meeting arrives, she leaves the house to the youngsters.

***

For dinner, Zhao Yi stays in the kitchen to fix a meal whereas the two brothers leave to the living room, playing video games. This kitchen is heaven for anyone who enjoys cooking. Mother has everything necessary prepared on a daily basis. She must since she teaches online cooking classes weekly.

Zhao Yi does his magic and when he is done with setting the table, he walks out to get the other two for dinner.

"You didn't have to do everything yourself." Liu Hong pulls out a chair and sits down on the dining table. "You should've had Aunty Pao helped."

Zhao Yi pulls the chair next to Liu Hong and sits down. "It's fine. It wasn't a lot." Aunty Pao and her husband works for Madam Liu. They live in a separate house behind the backyard. The couple may not be old to the others, but to Zhao Yi, he regards the couple like his grandparents, hence he struggles to ever ask them for assistance.

"I made this for you." Zhao Yi digs out spoonfuls of pan-fried shrimps for his favorite person's plate.

"Is this the first time you made it?"

"No, it's my second time,” Zhao Yi smiles brilliantly, showing off his teeth.

Liu Xie sits on the opposite side of the table. _Has he always been the third wheel but just didn't realize it? Is it really possible that Hong-ge might, sort of, kind of, maybe like Zhao Yi?_ His focused gaze ping pongs back and forth between the two persons in front of him. He decides to mind his own business for now and starts eating.

Midway through dinner, he comments, "This tastes bland."

"Xie-ge, it doesn't suit your taste?" Zhao Yi asks, glancing up from his plate.

"Well yeah—thought you'll be better by now. I wouldn't eat it if I'm not hungry," Liu Xie bluntly remarks.

Zhao Yi forces out a smile, "Sorry, I'll make it better next time."

"Don't make it if it's just going to taste like this,” Liu Xie digs at the food, and that’s all he’s doing, digging not eating. “Ma should’ve sta—"

"If you have food to eat, then eat. Why are you being fussy?" Liu Hong’s voice is calming contrary to his stare.

"Well, if it's awful then why would I eat it?" the younger Liu shrugs at the sharp gaze looming his way.

"Did you think before you speak?" Liu Hong retorts.

"I don't need to think." Liu Xie lets go of his fork, causing a _clink_ on the porcelain plate. "If something is shitty, I say it like it is. I can't express my opinion?"

"Then cook your own meals if you're going to be rude and ungrateful."

"How am I rude and ungrateful? He's just living off of me and Ma, it's right that he cooks and helps out around. It's not like he's some sort of special person that I have to serve with care. Just a kid off the street. What’s the big deal?"

Liu Hong lets go of his silverware causing a louder clink on the porcelain plate. "Liu Xie. Apologize to Zhao Yi. Right now."

The younger Liu isn't going down easily. He barks, "Why should I apologize when I only speak the truth?"

The instant that remark left his mouth, his brother's palm slams into his lips. Liu Xie is flabbergasted, eyes wide open at Liu Hong who has stood up, staring down with a ferocious glare. Liu Xie swears Hong-ge’s glare is so identical with Zhi-ge’s that it scares him.

Momentarily shocked by the sudden conflict between the two older persons, the frozen Zhao Yi quickly collects himself and stands up. He grabs Liu Hong's arm. "Hong-ge, there's no need for an apology. Xie-ge didn't mean any harm."

In a calm voice, Liu Hong responds, "Zhao Yi, go stay in the living room. I need to talk to Liu Xie."

_Talk_ _again?_ Hong-ge likes to use the word _talk_ but usually it doesn't end with _talk_. This, Liu Xie also knows. Thus, he hurriedly stands up and says, "Zhao Yi—stay right there, don't leave."

Liu Xie begins regretting his decision. He shouldn't have risked his life. He just wanted a reaction of how his brother feels about Zhao Yi, but this is totally not worth it.

_What does this plan even do for him?_ Hong-ge might just be protective of Zhao Yi as he usually does. This wasn't a good plan. _Shit! How to get out of it?!_

Zhao Yi pulls at Liu Hong's arm, "Hong-ge, it's my birthday ... don't have trouble with Xie-ge."

Right now, Zhao Yi is the sweetest angel Liu Xie knows. Seeing a stream of hope from an angel, he hurriedly grasps on to it. "Y-Yes, ge. It's Zhao Yi's birthday. We should be considerate of him."

However, his older brother stares back sternly, scolding, "Then why weren't you considerate earlier? You suddenly know how to be considerate now?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. What I said earlier, I wasn't thinking. I will think more." Liu Xie presses his palms together. He bows, "I'm sorry, ge." He then looks at the younger person, "I'm sorry, Zhao Yi."

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize to me," Zhao Yi meekly responds. He can't describe his feeling, except that it's purely a bad feeling; because of him Xie-ge is in trouble with Hong-ge again.

"Zhao Yi, change your thinking. If someone wronged you, they need to apologize. And you, Liu Xie, if you did something wrong, apologize. You don't need to wait for someone to tell you to do it."

"Mnn, I will remember it," remarks Liu Xie nicely to resolve the current conflict.  
  


***  
  


After the unexpected occurrence during dinner, Zhao Yi collects the dishes to the sink. He stands there, washing the dishes. The older person joins him, offering to do the rinsing.

"Have Liu Xie been rude to you before?" Liu Hong asks upon reflection. He left Zhao Yi here for three years. Although he has eyes everywhere to check on the kid, it's not like he can see everything.

Zhao Yi shakes his head as answer.

"Are you sure? — I won't be mad at you or at him if you tell me."

"Xie-ge has always been nice to me. I'm not sure why he was like that earlier."

"Liu Xie can be senseless sometimes, don't put weight to what he said."

"What Xie-ge said is the truth so it doesn't bother me," the young person wears a humble smile. "I am living off of him and Mother, and I am a kid from the street. How they are treating me now is better than anything I could ever ask for."

Liu Hong takes a gander at Zhao Yi's gloomy face. He flicks his fingers, sprinkling droplets of water into Zhao Yi's face. "Ma consider you a son. She'll be disappointed if she knows you think like this."

Zhao Yi meekly wipes the droplets off of his face by pushing his face into his arm, face pouting, not from the older person's words but from his childish actions.

"If you're uncomfortable here, then permanently move in with me." Liu Hong has stopped touching the dishes. All his attention is now fixated at the young person.

In a tiny voice, Zhao Yi replies, "But that would be me living off of you."

"You're not. You learned how to cook. You can cook for me. You can take care of the condo whether I'm there or not. You can do recycling. There's also Jiaozi."

"But housekeepers and pet sitters aren't paid as much as I am."

Feeling the dejection and low spirits of Little Zhao, Liu Hong moves to stand behind the small person. Hands on the sink counter with the small person within grasp, he lowers his head by Zhao Yi's face. "But only you can live with me."

"How is it only me?" Zhao Yi continues washing the dishes. Face down, one hand with the scrub sponge while the other hand handles a bowl.

Liu Hong answers, "That's just how it is."

"Hong-ge, I'm stupid. I don't understand what you mean by that."

Hence, Liu Hong gives a reason. "I'm don't feel comfortable with a housekeeper or pet sitter living with me. Only you can be my housekeeper and pet sitter, and at the same time live with me. I can't find anyone else. For someone so rare, the price has to be high."

Zhao Yi questions if it's okay to think he does have some significance to Liu Hong, because in this moment Liu Hong makes him feel he does. To housekeep or to pet sit, he doesn't need to be paid, if asked, he will do it without question.

In this moment, the desirous part of him is winning while his humbleness decreases. He can't help but feel that the older person is trying to make him feel better by giving any plausible reason. Whether the reason is true or not, Zhao Yi can't tell. One thing he can tell, Hong-ge is still the same kind-hearted, caring and giving person he knows from the beginning.

"Hong-ge, the dishes are piling up." Zhao Yi places another washed bowl into Liu Hong's side of the sink.

"You rinse them. I will stay like this." The tall person continues guarding the small person from behind. He stands with hands resting on the sink counter, keeping Zhao Yi inside. Simultaneously, secretly stealing the sweet scent from Little Zhao.

Once Zhao Yi finishes washing the last plate, he starts rinsing. Liu Hong sees the silent obedience and remarks, "You'll really do it?"

"I shouldn't?" Zhao Yi turns his face to the person behind him only to instantly turn his face down to the sink again. _Too close._ His cheek almost touched with Liu Hong's lips.

"I thought you would insist that I rinse it." Liu Hong leans closer to the small person.

"I don't mind doing it," says Zhao Yi, then he feels a warm kiss on his cheek — his eyes flicker with bewilderment — then a trail of kisses travels to his ear, then sensuously down his neck. "I—I'm doing the dishes ..."

"I know," a whisper softly grazes by his ear. Zhao Yi's easily fluttered heart tries to calm itself, at the same time, his hands begin continuing rinsing the dishes. All the while, he fights with the kisses and the warm breaths at his neck, then he hears a gentle comment, "What a good boy."

Liu Hong's hands leave the sink counter to the body before him. He wraps an arm around Zhao Yi's slender waist. His other hand crawls down, caresses the thigh of the young person.

"What are you doing?" Zhao Yi asks; his shoulder goes up when he feels a kiss on his neck, turning into a tender suck.

"How are you so soft?" Liu Hong whispers. His hand brushes up from Zhao Yi's thigh to his butt. Just as he gropes, Zhao Yi's wet hand grabs his wrist. The young person turns around.

The faucet runs on. Zhao Yi looks up at a sweet smiling face. His heart races thunderously. Liu Hong grabs his chin and leans in closer. Little Zhao's crystal-clear eyes are filled with questions.

And it's like Liu Hong can read everything on the dazed, adorable face. "Yes?" he smiles, shoving his handsome face in Zhao Yi's 360 degrees vision.

Couldn't say anything, Zhao Yi pulls his face away. "I—I will continue doing the dishes." He turns back to the sink and starts rinsing the soapy plates and silverwares again.

Liu Hong moves to the side and leans his upper body over the counter, allowing himself to see the small person's face. It's blushing beautifully, tempting him to grab those two cheeks and shower them with affection.

Relaxed, Liu Hong rests his jaw on his palm, focusing his eyes at a red-cheeks Zhao Yi. His large hand reaches over to the faucet, letting the water pours down his hand. As if that doesn’t bother Zhao Yi enough, Zhao Yi is trying to rinse the dishes, annoyingly, Liu Hong flicks his fingers, sending droplets into Zhao Yi's face. Little Zhao winces and throws a look at the older person, but the older person doesn't act his age. Instead, he does it again. Hand under the faucet then he sprinkles water into Zhao Yi's face. Then again. And again.

"Hong-ge—!" Zhao Yi finally complains. He can't even open his eyes now. Quickly he wipes off the water on his face using his forearm.

"See. You're perfect to live with me. Your patience is almost as endless as the stream of a river," Liu Hong says in an exaggerated dreamy voice.

"You're teasing me again," Zhao Yi whines.

"Wow. You finally realized. I'm so proud of you." Liu Hong grins, “Next time, I’ll try bullying. Let’s see how long you can take it.”

There’s nothing to say but whines, therefore Zhao Yi simply looks down and goes on finishing rinsing the last plate. He cleans the sink, washes his hands then turns off the faucet. With his wet hands, he takes a glance at the older person, a mischievous thought appears in his head but before it flowered—

"Don't even think about it," Liu Hong warns; his smiling is one hundred percent contrary to his warning voice.

_So mean._ Zhao Yi stares, really wanting to sprinkle droplets of water to Liu Hong's face, but he eventually walks around the older person and grabs a paper towel off the counter.

***

Afterwards they settle into a small living area that is at the back of the house. The room is tinted dark, perfect for watching a film as Liu Xie prepared it to be. Liu Hong finds a seat next to Liu Xie on the sofa, whereas Zhao Yi sits on the floor, his back leans against the sofa next to his favorite person. Before he gets comfortable, he notices that Liu Xie picked a horror film. Zhao Yi excuses himself out of the room, heading upstairs to go get himself a blanket.

He hurries back into the dark room and sits on the spot earlier. With a fluffy pastel amethyst blanket wrapped around his body, he sits hugging his legs.

"Zhao Yi, do you want popcorns?" Liu Xie asks from above.

The young person glances over his shoulder. "I'm good. Thank you." He turns his attention back to the big screen and focuses as the film plays out.

A bunch of dead bodies are charging at the protagonist. The images aren't scary, but the loud sounds are not fitting for the young timid person. He tenses up once in a while from the boisterous sound effects. Around halfway into the film, his attention is disturbed when someone repeatedly kicks at his thigh. He eventually glances up at the perpetrator.

"You don't want to sit up here?" Liu Hong asks.

"I'm more comfortable down here," Zhao Yi gives a smile then turns his attention back to the TV screen. To his surprise, Liu Hong hops down from the sofa and sits with him on the floor. Somewhat surprise, but Zhao Yi's heart becomes warmer. Not just warmer, it’s fuller, better, sweeter, kinder, anything and everything—the world is basically a better place now.

Here Little Zhao sits, humbly and stupidly, currently trying his best to hold back a smile as Liu Hong grabs the blanket and get himself under the same cover.

Liu Hong leans by Zhao Yi's ear and whispers, "You're not afraid of zombies?"

Zhao Yi shakes his head and whispers back, "Zombies aren't real."

"Then why are you afraid of ghost?"

Zhao Yi, "Because I can't see them."

Liu Hong, "If you can't see them, then why are you afraid?"

Zhao Yi, "I'm afraid because I can't see them."

Liu Hong, "What a logic. Try thinking like this, since you can’t see ghosts and they can’t touch you, you can consider them nonexistent, therefore don’t be afraid. Things that you can see and can touch you like zombies, they are scarier."

“Hong-ge,” Zhao Yi starts smiling, almost giggling.

“What is it?” the older person asks.

“Are you afraid of zombies?” Little Zhao asks.

Liu Hong nods, “When I was kid.”

_That’s so cute._ Zhao Yi finds everything cute. In this moment, he smiles. He beams. He’s pleased. He’s happy. He then says, “Hong-ge, I agree with you. Things that can touch me are scarier than things that can’t. You’re a perfect example.”

“How daring of you,” Liu Hong throws a glance, then he leans in closer and says to the Little Zhao, “Not all things that touch you and not all touches are scary. If you let me, I’ll show you.”

“Show me …?”

“By showing, I’ll have to touch you, a lot too.”

"Excuse me. I'm still here," declares Liu Xie who's sitting on the sofa, just in case anyone forgot his important existence.

Liu Hong looks back. "Stay there and mind your own business."

"Tchh—!" Liu Xie shows his teeth in retaliation, but he's given no further attention.

.  
  


.  
  


3.15.21🌻🖤v.rhke

The original chapter turned out really long, so I decided to cut it into two chapters. Hopefully, the later half will be out within a week.

Hope it was a good read~~!


	12. Me to the Universe

As the night deepens and once the horror film is finished, the three persons disperse back into their respective rooms, well except one happy-go-lucky fellow who can't stay still in his room.

On the days that Hong-ge visited and slept over, Zhao Yi would seize every possible opportunity to be with the older person. As usual, Little Zhao is all set for bed, but he can't sleep. Therefore, he's now prancing jollily in the hallway to go to Hong-ge’s room to bother him. He knocks.

_Knock-knock._

As routine, he announces, "Hong-ge, it's me. I'm coming in." Zhao Yi opens the door and walks in.

Liu Hong is sitting at his desk, an old desk he has since his college days. He looks up at the young person who's wearing a baby blue pajama set; long-sleeves top and pants with yellow ducks pattern all over it. _It's lively and extremely adorbs. Ma probably gifted it to Little Zhao._

"What are you doing?" Zhao Yi asks, he ambles to the back of the older person.

_Hong-ge looks stern and serious unlike earlier in the evening._ Knowingly, Zhao Yi's feeble hands go to Liu Hong's shoulders and massage, eyes scanning over the screen of Liu Hong's laptop, a bunch of acronyms and numbers.

"Zhao Yi, you've been with me for more than a week now. You're not bored?" Liu Hong speaks while his hands are busy with technological device at hand.

"I'm not bored," Zhao Yi replies. _Why is Hong-ge asking about this?_ After a long pause and with much contemplation, the young person bravely asks despite being afraid of the answer, "Hong-ge, you're bored of being with me?"

"Not really," Liu Hong answers. He closes his laptop, also letting out a sigh. "I'm tired. Go back to your room. I'm going to go take a shower now."

Zhao Yi removes his hands simultaneously as Liu Hong stands up. The older person walks to the closet, slides the closet door open, and pulls out a white bath towel.

"Can I stay here while you shower?" Zhao Yi walks after Liu Hong. "I'll be alone in my room anyway. I don't want to be alone."

"Up to you."

After the older person disappears into the bathroom, Zhao Yi lies down on the bed. His hand reaches up to the pillow and pulls one to himself. Crawling into a ball on this bed is comfortable, he hugs, smelling the pillow. This doesn't carry enough of Hong-ge's scent, unlike the pillows at the condo.

***

When Liu Hong comes out of the bathroom, Zhao Yi is still lying on the bed. Standing by the closet across from the room, he voices, "Little Zhao, go sleep in your room," however he receives no reply.

He saunters to the young person and sees an unadorned asleep face. With the towel in his hand, Liu Hong rubs his wet hair while gazing down at Zhao Yi. Like a child, the small person is snuggling tightly to a pillow. He decides to let Zhao Yi sleeps. He turns and walk to his dresser which stands inside the closet. He clothes himself with a plain white T-shirt and a pajama pants.

The mobile device that is left on top of the dresser lights up. It's a text message from Zhi-ge following up on an errand he tasked Liu Hong earlier. With ease, Liu Hong grabs his phone and calls his older brother, "It's done. Is there anything else? — Mnn, I'll visit sometime." He ends the call.

"Hong-ge ..."

Upon hearing that tiny voice, Liu Hong turns around. With sleepy eyes, Zhao Yi pushes himself up from the mattress to sit.

"Go sleep in your room," Liu Hong voices.

"I don't want to sleep yet." Zhao Yi gets up from the bed and walks to the older person. He glances at the cream lotions positioned on top of the dresser. He grabs one. "Hong-ge, Mother bought these for you. Can I apply it on you?"

Madam Liu didn't buy these just for Liu Hong. It's the same for Liu Xie and Zhao Yi. When Zhao Yi first started living here, he was surprised with how much Mother emphasized to take care of himself, whether it's hair, skin, or dietary. The young Zhao Yi has to take care of himself routinely because if Mother notices that he doesn't, she'll take him straight to salons and spas, which will take up an entire day.

Besides the fact that she cares for him, Zhao Yi notices that Mother just enjoys having someone to spend time with. Ultimately, he ends up spending a lot of time with Mother, mainly at salons and spas since those are her favorite places. Sometimes she dragged Liu Xie there but because Liu Xie has work as an excuse, Zhao Yi has become an easier target to take along.

"Hong-ge, let me put this on for you," Zhao Yi whines with his expectant round eyes. "Hong-ge ... ge," — _and it works_.

Liu Hong goes to the bed and sits. A cheerful smile emerges on Zhao Yi's face as he immediately follows and stands in front of the older person. He snaps open the lid and pours an ample, pressing the cream lotion into his hands; heart fluttering, his hands go to Liu Hong's cheeks and gently rub.

Gazing down, he shyly touches Hong-ge's face. _Hong-ge's skin is a bit dry. He must be busy that he doesn't have time to care of himself. He rarely has time to rest or eat well._ "Hong-ge, tomorrow, can I go back with you to the condo?"

"Yeah, after you're done with school, let's bring some of your stuff there. On Tuesday night, I have to go to another city with Mr. Wang and won't be back until Friday. While I'm gone, you should stay here. Would it be alright if you bring Jiaozi here and take of her?"

"Yes, I will."

"My face is good now," Liu Hong utters.

Zhao Yi still wants to keep touching, but he removes his hands. Liu Hong gets up from the bed and walks to his desk to where his workbag is. He pulls out a small ribbon handle black gift-bag.

He brings it and holds it out to Zhao Yi. "Here, your birthday present."

"Birthday present?" Zhao Yi's round eyes shimmer with surprise at the older person; his hand slowly reaches out to accept the bag. He looks inside. There's a black box inside the black bag. Excited and curious, he takes it out and quickly opens the box — it's a watch; there’s an instantaneous 30-minute counter, perpetual calendar of date, gold applied hour markers with luminescent coating. His favorite thing is the indication of moon phases as it has a gold moon marker and stars around it, sparkling diamonds — it reminds him of a galaxy of stars, of his universe.

"You said you want time. This is the closest gift of time I can find for you." Liu Hong picks the watch out of the box. He takes ahold of the small hand and wears the watch on Zhao Yi's wrist.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"I like all the gifts you gave me." Zhao Yi looks up, feeling like crying. He doesn’t want to cry, but his eyes gloss up with tears. “Hong-ge, this looks expensive. You don’t have to spend so much money on me. If you give me a toy watch, I’ll still like it.”

Liu Hong replies simultaneously as he closes the empty box, tucks it back into the bag and brings it to his desk, “I don’t have anyone to spend money on. If I don’t spend money on you, then should I spend it on someone else?”

“What someone else?” Zhao Yi’s glossy gaze follows the older person.

“Since I don’t have someone to spend money on, maybe I should go out at night more, get to know more people and spend money on them.”

“No, don’t do that,” Zhao Yi immediately disagree with the idea. “Keep spending money on me. It’s better to keep spending on me. Spend it all on me.”

“Will do.” Liu Hong steps back to standing in front of Little Zhao; he places his hand on Zhao Yi’s head and playfully messes with his hair.

Zhao Yi presses his lips together before uttering, "Hong-ge, I want to hug you."

Liu Hong smiles sweetly as permission and the young person steps forward, hugging his favorite person.

"Thank you," Zhao Yi's bottom lip tucks out, eyes glistening. Many feelings are swirling within him, but he can only make this little phrase.

Liu Hong caresses the back of Zhao Yi's head. "Happy Birthday."

A small teardrop warmly streams down Zhao Yi's eye. _It's almost midnight. He thought he won't be able to hear those two words from Hong-ge today._ Zhao Yi leans his head back, looks up and wonders, "When did you bought it?"

Liu Hong gazes down at the tears on Zhao Yi's face and dries them with his fingers. "I bought it at the mall when you went to the restroom."

Little Zhao smiles with appreciation. Hong-ge didn't need to do anything for him yet he takes the time to do it. "Thank you, Hong-ge. You’re the best."

“Mnn.” Then Zhao Yi's happiness is disrupted when Liu Hong says, "I'm going to sleep. Go back to your room. You have school tomorrow."

Liu Hong lets go of the small person and goes to the bed. He sets the pillow against the bedframe and sits leaning on the pillow. He grabs the tablet off the table-lamp to check a few things. Meanwhile, Zhao Yi sits on the foot of the bed, doesn't want to leave yet.

"Why are you still here?" Liu Hong questions, glancing up from his tablet.

"Hong-ge," Zhao Yi looks meekly at the older person and asks, "Why do you forbid me from drinking, smoking, drugs, and sex?"

"Why are you asking about it all the sudden?" Liu Hong puts the tablet aside on the bed. His voice changes, "You heard I'll be gone for a few days so you're asking this?"

"No no no," Zhao Yi quickly shakes his head. "It's not like that — I'm just curious."

"Why are you curious?" Liu Hong inquires. "Back then you were never curious."

"It's just ..." the young person bites his bottom lip. "Never mind."

"Zhao Yi, speak."

Feeling the keen gaze his way, Zhao Yi answers, "I just want to understand why. Other people are doing it and it's no big deal. Xie-ge said you used to do it too."

"Other people are doing it so you want to do it too?"

"It-It's not like that."

"Drinking, if you want to, when you're old enough, I'll take you. Smoking, I'll buy your first pack for you to try. Drugs, don't touch. Sex, we can do it."

"Does it have to be with you?" Zhao Yi asks sheepishly, risking his life.

Liu Hong's face becomes stoic, "If it's not me, who should it be?"

In a small voice, Zhao Yi persists, "Why do I have to do all those things with you and not with someone else?"

Little Zhao mentioned other things, but Liu Hong is only thinking about one thing.

"Zhao Yi, I promised you I won't sleep with anyone else other than you, but here you are asking to do it with someone else. You little hypocrite. Get out of my room."

Hearing those words and that tone of voice, worried, Zhao Yi immediately tries to clarify, "Hong-ge, it's not like that. I'm just curious about your reason. Don't be mad at me—"

"Too bad. I'm already mad. Get out of my room."

Zhao Yi immediately crawls to where his favorite person is. He takes it upon himself to straddle on top of the older person. His bottom rests on Liu Hong's laps while his hands clutch on Liu Hong's shirt. He whines, "Hong-ge ..."

"Get off me."

"Hong-ge," Zhao Yi whines again. "You're not understanding me." This is not what Little Zhao expected. He just wants to know if Hong-ge cares enough to be jealous if he goes with someone else. He just wants to know _if and when_ will Hong-ge feel like he feels. He's jealous all the time when Hong-ge is faraway with other people.

Now, his favorite person isn't even looking at him although he's right in front of him.

"Can you look at me?" Zhao Yi's eyebrows furrow up with worries. "Hong-ge, I only like you. I like you the most. I like everything about you. I don't care about anyone else."

"Lies," Liu Hong coldly remarks, looking at the naive person.

"I didn't lie," Zhao Yi replies.

"If you like everything about me, then you like what I did last week? — You bawled like a baby."

_Last week_. Hearing of last week, a shade of redness spreads across Zhao Yi's cheeks, and he looks away, muttering, "Well, I ... th-that's ..." _What can he say?_

"Are you saying you cried but liked it?" Liu Hong grabs Zhao Yi's jaw and turns the blushing face to look at him. "You're actually a pervert, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Zhao Yi instantly retorts.

"You little pervert," Liu Hong remarks.

"I'm not," Zhao Yi repeats, then he grumbles almost inaudibly, "If anything, you're the pervert."

Liu Hong doesn't deny. His hand that is grabbing Zhao Yi's jaw moves down. His thumb rubs on Zhao Yi's lips, eyes fixate on a pair of nervous astounded eyes. His thumb caresses Zhao Yi's bottom lip then it's met with warmth and wetness when the young person opens his mouth and takes in the thumb.

"What are you doing?" Liu Hong asks.

Zhao Yi awkwardly removes his mouth from the thumb. "I thought you want me to do it. Sorry."

Embarrassed, his face blushes redder than earlier; Zhao Yi backs away, but he's jerked closer. Both arms of the older person wrap around his body. Slowly, Liu Hong leans in and kisses the corner of his lips, then softly on his cheek. The older person nibbles on the soft skin of the young person. Nibbling results into kisses, then licks spreading over Zhao Yi's neck.

"Hong-ge," Zhao Yi moans.

Liu Hong leans back to allow himself a better view of the young person. His hands go to Zhao Yi's pajama top, focusing at the buttons, he undoes one by one. After four, Zhao Yi grabs Liu Hong's wrist.

"Hong-ge, what are you doing?"

"You really don't know?" Liu Hong shifts the half-unbuttoned pajama top to the side, revealing the shoulder of the young person. The bite marks he left on Zhao Yi have healed but have not fully faded yet.

Seeing Zhao Yi's surprise from his actions, Liu Hong softly traces his fingers over the marks. As if drawn to it, he inches closer and gives tender kisses over it to comfort the old wounds he created on Little Zhao.

He glances up at Zhao Yi's nervous round eyes. His lips also go up, landing kisses on Zhao Yi's cheek. "A few marks can't do anything to you. You're still precious."

"Precious?" Zhao Yi really likes this word. Eyes locked with his favorite person's, he utters, "Hong-ge, am I precious to you?"

"Yes, you are." Liu Hong grabs Zhao Yi's hand and guides it to his cheek. "You, my precious." Liu Hong smiles, "You like it?"

Everything in this moment, Zhao Yi likes it. How Hong-ge calls him, his words, his voice, his gaze. With all sincerity, Zhao Yi nods, "I like it, a lot."

"Then kiss me," Liu Hong lures with a smile.

Shyly and nervously, Little Zhao inches closer. His gaze goes to Hong-ge's lips. With a pounding heart, feeling a warm breath hitting his face, he gently presses his lips into Hong-ge”s — softly and slowly. His eyes close and open, repeatedly, looking into Hong-ge's eyes as the communication at his lips becomes more rigorous.

Before it gets anywhere, the mobile device on the table rings. All actions halt. Awkwardly, Zhao Yi moves himself off of the older person and sits on the bed. Liu Hong reaches over and grabs his phone.

"Hello," he answers. "I can talk." He puts the phone on mute, glances at and tells Zhao Yi who's currently buttoning up his shirt, "I have to speak with Ms. Fang. Good night."

Zhao Yi stares, and he's left with no option since Liu Hong is now talking on the phone. _Why does Hong-ge have to smile on the phone?_ Little Zhao feels an unknown bitterness as he stands up from the bed and walks to the door. His eyes search for his favorite person's gaze but the older person is not looking his way. He eventually closes the door, does so gently, doesn't want any noises to disturb all the beautiful occurrences in the universe.

Today was happy throughout, but now his chest feels heavy and there's a stinging feeling. _Unlike the other women, Ms. Fang actually seems close to Hong-ge. He sees her every day at work since she's the receptionist. Right, Hong-ge also finds her pretty._

_It's so late at night, why does Ms. Fang have to call? Why do Hong-ge have to answer?_

Can't do anything about it, solemnly, Zhao Yi trudges back to his room.

He opens into dimness, but his ceiling of stars is twinkling. Instead of his bed, he goes to the thick sliding doors that lead to a small balcony. He takes a fresh breath of air, standing in his favorite spot of this house.

Gradually, he lowers down and sits on the floor. His back leans against the wall. His empty eyes look up at the endless night skies. Tonight, stars aren't accompanying him. It's starkly black and starless. Despite his temporary downheartedness, his face is smiling.

It's okay that Hong-ge doesn't like him yet.

Today was a marvelous birthday. At the age of seventeen, he has a roof over his head. He has good people around him. He got to see his favorite person every day for the past week, and he can go back to living with Hong-ge. His hand grasps the priceless gift on his wrist that Hong-ge gave. Life right now is beyond what a humble sheep like Zhao Yi can ask for.

After a long while of appreciating the empty sky, Zhao Yi finally goes to bed. On his full-size bed, he lies cozily with his thick fluffy blanket. He gradually falls asleep, optimistic for a better tomorrow.

Quietly, the door to his room creeps open, and a tall shadow is casted on the floor. The owner of the shadow crawls into the bed, showing familiarity of the room; he joins the small person under the blanket. Zhao Yi immediately sits up.

"Hong-ge?" In a swift, his body is pushed down; a pair of hands begins undoing the buttons of his pajama top.

"Hong-ge—!"

"Shhh ..." Liu Hong reaches over and pulls the string of the lamp. The yellowness from the lamp illuminates, reflecting from his hair to his face. "Why are you being loud?" He goes right back to it and kisses Zhao Yi's cheek.

"I'm sleeping," Zhao Yi groans, feeling the ticklishness from the doings one his face.

"Continue to sleep." Liu Hong treads his lips on the soft skin of Little Zhao, working from his face to his neck and downward. He takes his time, savoring the softness and pleasing scent.

"I can't if you're touching me like this ... a-ahhh," he whimpers when Liu Hong licks the shy pink bud on his chest.

Liu Hong sucks on the sensitive spot, it’s easily erected when he kneads it with his tongue. He looks up to meet the whiny gaze of the sensitive person. His hand slides down, combing the torso, working the nerves of the pure skin. "You're pretty awake now."

He pulls Zhao Yi up and turns him around, having the small person sits in front of him. Zhao Yi sits shyly with his blushing face; even if he doesn’t want to be awake, he’s awakened. A large hand fondles the half-erected member in his pants, sending him moaning in provocative noises.

After rubbing until Zhao Yi turns hard in shape, Liu Hong pulls the adorable pajama pants off of Zhao Yi's legs. He grips the cute rod; his thumb pressing with the head, taking his time to play, seeing the small body writhe with needs. Zhao Yi grabs Liu Hong's wrist in attempt to stop it, but the touches on his member continue to torture him.

"H-Hong-ge, let me do it for you instead. I'm f-fine."

Liu Hong smiles, "Don't worry, you'll have to do it for me some other night — Tonight is your night." He quickens the task at hand, sending the young person squealing, legs and abdomen tensing up. Zhao Yi's eyes glisten up with tears from the rush of emerging emotions.

"Hong-ge, ge ...!" Not holding anything back, he cums, reaching where Hong-ge takes him; however, it's not ending easily.

"There's nothing left. Hong-ge, stop! — It's all out." Tears are streaming down his eyes. "A-auhh ... ge. It's all gone." He wants it to be all done but the more Hong-ge tugs at his member, more fluids come out. “N-No more—!" But more is drained out. His hips jerk in way that it shouldn’t, and he couldn't control the noises he makes.

_Hong-ge is so mean. How could he do all of this and still smiles so sweetly? — It only stopped when Hong-ge decided to stop._

Zhao Yi’s body leans all his weight on the person behind him. He hoped that was it but then he's pulled and laid down on the bed.

Liu Hong hovers between his legs. He's pulled towards the older person. His legs are bended up to his shoulders. His bare ass is set in front of the older person. The next instant, his most private part is hungrily caressed by Hong-ge’s tongue; licks, saliva, probing in.

“Hong-ge, please don’t …!” Zhao Yi looks up with teary eyes.

“It’s fine. You’ll feel good.” Liu Hong squeezes on the soft butt-cheek, his tongue licks flat on his precious’s most private part.

_Hong-ge doesn't need to this at all._ Zhao Yi covers his face with his hands. It's embarrassing but undeniably sensual and arousing. He’s so excited that it’s aching hard. Tears are streaming out of his eyes again. It's even more embarrassing that he doesn't want Hong-ge to stop, as a result, his loud moans continue to encourage the older person to keep going.

It intensifies when he receives fingers instead of Hong-ge's tongue. He shudders, becoming more and more stimulated. Almost reaching his peak, he kicks his legs and tries to move his bottom away but is quickly reprimanded when his thighs are firmly grip and pushed back.

“Don’t kick!”

“Hong-ge, don’t scold me …” Zhao Yi whines.

Liu Hong locks his gaze with Little Zhao’s as he slides a number of fingers in, then it alternates, fingers and tongue. Zhao Yi watches with teary eyes. His body is pushed to another height of arousal when his cock is grips and squeezed. Hurried strokes, harsh squeezes, rough bends, his frail body squirms with immense pleasure, cumming once more.

Breathe, and breathing. As his body twitches and he's trying to catch a breath, Liu Hong grabs his head by the hair.

"Open your mouth."

Zhao Yi obediently opens for the older person's cock to slide in. Liu Hong thrusts in slowly but the grip on Zhao Yi's hair tightens each time there’s a thrust. The small person reaches up and grabs Liu Hong’s wrist, meanwhile, the cock in his mouth swells, obscenely stretching his lips. Saliva leaks out from his lips.

The little sheep Zhao Yi wants to whine and complain, but his mouth is fully occupied, taking a slow fucking. He could feel and taste vividly the raw flesh inside his mouth. He moans, hoping he can make Hong-ge feels as good as he feels. He senses it coming—his hair is gripped tightly—Hong-ge thrusts deep into his mouth, he gags, receiving a mouthful of love seeds. The strong, sensuous twitches of the thick rod inside his mouth, he feels it all, and he feels good knowing it’s due to him.

Whitish fluid flow down his lips, and more comes out when the older person pulls out from his mouth. Zhao Yi’s body is still high with pleasure, he lies down, breathing heavily while his cheek is press with Hong-ge’s member; the owner swipes it back and forth on Zhao Yi’s cheek as it calms down.

A shy Little Zhao glances up only to see Hong-ge’s smiling face. _How could he smile so sweetly like that while doing such obscene action?_

Now, Zhao Yi is genuinely tired, almost cranky but not exactly cranky because a _t least this time Hong-ge is nice._ Like a little doll, he sits up and stays still while Hong-ge clean him up. Hong-ge then puts the pajama pants back on for him, buttons up his pajama top.

Just as he's about to lie down to sleep, his body is lifted off the bed. He’s held securely in Liu Hong’s arms.

"Hong-ge, I want to sleep. Let me sleep," Zhao Yi murmurs drowsily.

"Let's sleep in my room. Your sheets are dirty."

Hearing that, Little Zhao closes his eyes and enters dreamland in Hong-ge's arm.  
  


.  
  


.

3.16.21🌻🖤v.rhke


End file.
